Deal Of The Century?
by lil'star23
Summary: *AU* When Fleur left her child in Hermione's care, she vowed to raise the baby as her own. Yet after Fleur's death and years of searching for his child, the baby's father wants custody. Soon it's not just the child he wants, but her fiery foster mother.
1. Prologue

**Whooo! Guess whose back! After writer's block and a loss of interest in my other story sudden inspiration came from another author over on Portkey. Because I just can't shake this plot bunny from my head - and because the orginal plot idea has been so far left unfinshed - I've decided to take my own shot at it. There may be some overlap within the first few chapters but I tried to put my own stamp on them so they would not be carbon copies. Anyway enough of my rambleing on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own any of the HP universe or characters. Major shout to ****majorqtpie who first developed this story idea. I intended to use the foundations of the great story that they have and mix it with a bit of my own madness :p**

**Enjoy and R&R :)**

* * *

Hermione sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She felt a headache coming on. She reached to put the kettle on, a cup of herbal tea always helped to clear her head, as she listened patiently to the latest predicament that her step-sister had gotten her self into.

As the sorry story that Fleur told deepened, Hermione ran a hand through her hair, her paint stained fingertips adding random spots of colour to her honey brown hair. Normally she loved her job restoring damaged or fading art work yet a particularly difficult customer (a rich London businessman with a set of incredibly damaged paintings) left her feeling tired and drained.

She hadn't even changed out of her work clothes, something that she usually did as soon as she got home, when Fleur had apparated into the middle of her flat looking more than a little worse for wear. Hermione immediately knew that something major had happened, her step sister lived for appearances yet she was standing before her without a touch of make up and her usually neatly styled hair looking wild and untamed.

Fleur sniffed, accepting the cup of tea that was offered to her, all the while making sure that her step sister was listening closely to every carefully chosen word. It was no secret that the two step sisters didn't get on and their life style clashed severely. Fleur preferred to live her life in the fast lane, with the rich and famous, global jet setters and the big city slickers while Hermione chose the small town life, preferring to spend her time tucked away in the local library or working on her restorations of old dead guys.

She fought to stop herself from rolling her eyes when she spotted Hermione's paint stained fingers and boring attire. She never fully understood her step sister's desire to work for a living. What was the point when she could get a rich, handsome wizard to pay for her every whim in return for keeping his bed warm?

As her carefully crafted story flowed smoothly from her tongue, Fleur could see that the younger woman was eating up every word just as she had planned. Personally, after her mother had married Hermione's father, Fleur hadn't tried hard to find a common ground with her step sister - and even now she only made contact with her step sister when absolutely necessary - yet if she was a mistress of anything then it was finding other people's weaknesses and exploiting them. Hermione's, her generous heart.

Now was the time to exploit that weakness. She sighed inwardly when she thought about how she had winded up here. She had thought for sure that she had trapped her boyfriend into marriage when she'd gotten herself pregnant but alas, sometimes that man was too smart for his own good. Now look where she was; single, broke, and pregnant, crying (or pretending to anyway) on her step sisters couch at the thought of not being able to afford the fancy life style of which she had become accustomed.

"Oh Fleur, you poor things. I just can't believe-" Hermione paused, her fist clenching angrily around the cup in front of her. "You know what I can believe but it's so cruel that men could be so heartless. He must be a real low life, imagine leaving you with no means of supporting your child - his own flesh and blood - urgh it just makes my blood boil. Why won't you tell me who he is? I'd like to show him the business end of my wand-"

"No `ermione, zat's `ardly necessary." Fleur interrupted, taking another sip of the dreadful herbal tea that she had been provided with. "Look I jus' need you to take care of `er as if she were your own." She quickly arranged her features into a well practiced affectionate smile. "And thank you for ze money. I know you were 'oping to buy zat studio apartment so you could paint more at 'ome. I'll pay you back everyzing as soon as I find a stable job."

Hermione waved away her step sisters claims. "Nonsense, don't worry about the money Fleur, just take care of yourself. I promise that I will look after Lilly as my own, I'll provide her with everything that I can and protect her with my life."

Fleur smiled, her plan had succeed and with that she stood, giving one last dramatic hug to Hermione and stepped silently through the door, leaving Hermione with the sleeping baby. Watching sadly as Fleur disappeared in the heavy rain Hermione clutching the little girl tight to her chest and kissed her pale, perfect face. Smiling when she heard the once sleeping baby coo at her attentions, she settled back down at her kitchen table and switched on her laptop.

Quickly she ran a search for all the sites that her friends and co-workers mentioned when they were expecting, sighing when she saw the long list of childcare items that a baby needs. Yet she remembered her promise to Fleur and began clicking away, determined to give this baby the best life possible on her budget. Looking down at the now wide awake child Hermione couldn't help but smile again, she had only had Lilly five minutes yet she was already in love with her. Especially those deep emerald green eyes.

* * *

**Right there you have it! Prologue complete! Please R&R and tell me if you'd like me to continue! Till next time :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for all the fab reviews :) Apparently I had 610 hits but only 10 reviews :0 Remember guys any review is a good review and I can take constructive critisim. That's how we become better writers correct? **

**And in answer to your question Darkness-Lightness, Hermione is not nessessarily naive but she has a big generous heart. She rarely sees the bad in people unless for a very good reason and besides Fleur is her step sister. Blood is thicker than water and she trusts Fleur's word on the subject. Maybe it is naive but as we know Hermione is - and always will be - increadibly loyal to those she cares about. Hopes this answers you're question and others just leave them in a review and I'll try to answer them :)**

**As always guys enjoy the story and please please please drop us a review! :)**

* * *

**Five Years Later**

The image of déjà vu was not a concept that was lost on Hermione. Sat quietly at her kitchen table she sipped her herbal tea in silence, contemplating her future as her mind went over the events of the last few days. This time however it was not her step sister Fleur who caused this heartbreak but Fleur's young daughter, Lilly, who Hermione had all but raised as her own.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing as she watched her niece, sat opposite her at the table as she carefully drew two stick figures in front of a large house.

Hermione sniffed, fighting back tears as she watched the young girl label the taller, brown haired stick figure as herself.

`Merlin help me,' she thought, 'Things can't get any worse.'

Taking a deep breath to settle her frayed nerves she stood, tipping away the remains of her herbal tea, before walking quietly to Lilly's bedroom, intent on taking one final look at the beautiful room.

As her eyes travelled to the shrunken boxes full of toys, books, pictures and clothes she felt her eyes welling up, letting a single tear slip out of it's prison to run softly down her cheek. She knew that no matter how many tears she cried nothing would change what had happened. In fact it would only make things harder if Lilly spotted her sobbing all over the place.

Packing all of the shrunken boxes into a larger, more manageable one, she sank to the floor, allowing more tears to fall as she traced the old, worn carving of Lilly's name that the young girl had asked for her fourth birthday last year.

"I love this room mummy," She had said, her tone the perfect match to Hermione's matter of fact one. "This is my way of showing it."

The past week had been the worst in her entire life. She felt like she was trapped in a never ending nightmare, not even waking up and seeing Lilly's bright, smiling face could stop the gut wrenching feeling and overwhelming sadness that seemed to envelop her. Her whole world was slowly coming apart, her very reason for existing was being tugged out of her grasp and there was nothing that could stop it.

At the beginning of the week Hermione received some terrible news. Her step sister Fleur had died. Since the night that she had left Lilly in her care Hermione hadn't seen or heard a single thing from her yet that didn't stop her from grieving the loss of her step sister. Whatever their differences they were still family.

Not that Hermione hadn't tried to contact her step sister. She had, more often then not in fact, from when Lilly said her first word (Mummy) or took her first steps to every birthday and Christmas but it seemed that Fleur had literally dropped off the face of the Earth. Until the news of her death that is. Hermione had seen the pictures of the crash. Horrible they were too, the car had been left a mangled wreck. The muggle police officers said that she had been arguing with her boyfriend while they were leaving a party and, in his fury, her boyfriend had lost control of the car, killing them both in the process.

Fleur's funeral had only been yesterday. A short simple service, with only a few close friends and family there. Ironic really, nothing that Fleur ever did was short and simple. After the funeral Hermione and Lilly had decided to stay with her parents for a couple of days. Fleur's death had left her step mother and sister almost inconsolable with grief, crying until Hermione was sure that they could physically produce any more tears, and she chose to stay to help her father console them, allowing her to deal with her own grief in the process.

Lilly seemed rather unaffected by the news of Fleur's death. Understandable because she had never even met her biological mother. To Lilly Hermione was the only mother that she had ever known. Over the years Hermione had tried to get the mother and daughter back into contact, helping Lilly every Christmas send Fleur birthday and Christmas cards, but much like her own they always came back unopened.

You might be thinking that Hermione's week couldn't have got much worse, but you'd be wrong. When they returned home two days later Hermione had found something that froze her very soul. She had been summoned to court and before she could even fully grasp what was going on she was battling a team of highly paid, not to mention heartless, lawyers for the custody of her precious Lilly.

She tried, hiring the best lawyer that she could afford from her measly salary, preparing to fight tooth and nail for Lilly yet the battle had already been won before it had had even began. Lilly's father, a very rich man by the looks of the lawyers that he had employed, and the case was barley opened when it was declared that he had won full custody of Lilly.

Hermione gritted her teeth, feeling that muscle in her jaw twitch in anger as she imagined the arrogant man, swaning about in his mansion and looking down at the common people who worked for him. A man who hadn't even shown his face at court in the battle for his daughter, not that it was even a real battle to begin with of course. In these parts money talked and whatever rich people want, rich people get. The man had demanded that Lilly should be handed over to him, whether Lilly wanted to live with or not was irrelevant. She was too young to decide and claiming that she was her daughter in all but blood meant nothing when money was involved.

Hot, angry tears turned into quiet sobs as she remembered the court's ruling. Lilly must be taken to her biological father on the date of his choosing and, just to rub salt into the wound, the man had demanded the end of the week. Today. Sealing the final box she stood, gazing sadly at the colourful room. She supposed that she could turn it back into her art room but deep down she knew that she never would. This might be the only thing that she had left to remember Lilly by, that cute little girl who she had come to love as her own.

As her sobs became louder, racking her whole body with their force, Hermione pressed a hand to her mouth, trying to prevent Lilly from hearing.

'What am I going to do without her?' She thought in despair.

"Mummy?" A small voice broke through her runaway thoughts. She turned towards the slightly ajar door where Lilly had poked her head through, an uncertain look on her face. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Hermione sniffed, wiping away her tears as Lilly hurried across the room, flinging her small arms around Hermione's neck and clutching at her tightly. Hermione sighed into the young girl's hair, relishing what might be one of their last moments together. She'd miss this, all of it; the squeals of laughter, tiny padding feet, bone crushing hugs, early morning cartoons or bed time stories, no sneaking into her bed in the middle of the night after a nightmare or being woken up extra early on Christmas morning. She would have no need for a baby sitter, daily trips to the day care or to secretly plan birthday parties.

Holding Lilly close to her chest, she sniffed and closed her eyes. Her mental list of the changes around the house continued to grow. No more sloppy good morning kisses or surprise pictures. No more endearing songs sung out of tune or tripping over forgotten or misplaced toys. She could get rid of all the child safety locks and stepping stools around the house.

It would be _him _that would enjoy that now. A furious anger gripped her when she thought of Lilly's father. She was not an angry or hateful person by nature but it was the only emotions that she felt when she thought of the cold hearted and arrogant man who, with all his money, got to steal her pride and joy away from her. Over the years she had tried to imagine who he was or what he looked like, one year even going as far to start to look for his whereabouts, but she still remembered her step sister's words the night that she left Lilly.

" 'E would not take good care of 'er 'Ermione." Fleur had said. " 'E only thinks of 'imself."

In the end she decided that it was best to leave the matter alone. She didn't want to risk Lilly getting hurt by involving her with such a man. If he was as rich and powerful as Fleur said then he could do the leg work and search them out. She was surprised when she heard that he had been looking all this time. From the way Fleur told it the man never wanted a baby, let alone care about it.

With one final deep breath she stood, still holding Lilly in her arms, and levitated the large boxes behind her and out to the car. Expanding the trunk with quick flick of her wand, the last box was packed inside and with a heavy heart Hermione gently strapped Lilly into her seat. Lilly said nothing and just looked at Hermione in a sad look on her face.

Despite her young age, Lilly had a vague idea what was going on. Hermione had told her that she going to spend some time with her Daddy and needed to take all of her things with her. Lilly had cried and screamed, telling her Mummy that she didn't want to go yet somehow, probably due to the fact that she was incredibly advanced for her age, she knew that throwing tantrums wasn't going to keep her in her room with all of her things and with her Mummy.

Sighing, Hermione sat beside the little girl, stroking her bright blonde hair as she tried to comfort her. She was thankful that her little girl wasn't stupid, yet it was times like these, when Lilly looked at her with hurt shinning in her eyes, that made the events so much harder for Hermione to explain and to deal with.

Fighting back tears she said, "I love you Lilly. You know that right?" When she felt Lilly nod into her chest she continued. "I want you never to forget that ok. If anything happens, anything at all you know how to contact me using the phone."

"Mummy I don't want to go." Lily whimpered.

"I know sweetheart. I know." Hermione sniffed, pulling her into one last tight hug. Pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head she slid out of the back seat and closed the door. She paused, not being able to bring her hand away from the car door, and looked upwards at the sky, trying to force the tears back in her eyes.

`Why are you taking her from me?' She thought in despair. 'Why is this happening?'

She clenched her fist angrily, wiping away a few stray tears before striding around the car with a straight face and quickly let herself in. She glanced at Lily's distressed face in the rear view mirror and offered her a small smile for comfort.

"It'll be okay, Lils." She said turning the key in the ignition. "Everything's going to be alright."

In retrospect she said it more for herself than Lily but in the end it didn't really matter. She didn't feel any better and Lily didn't look any less anxious.

* * *

**Well there you have it guys! Another chapter down! Please leave a little review for me - call it a late Xmas present! Till next time :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for all the fab reviews :) **

**DramaQueen4Ever - Yes, the basic plotline is similar to another story from another author over on Portkey. But I just can't shake this plot bunny from my head - and because the orginal plot idea has been so far left unfinshed - I've decided to take my own shot at it. There may be some overlap within the first few chapters but I tried to put my own stamp on them so they would not be carbon copies. Hope this answers you're question :)**

**Glorioux - As in the cannon universe, Fleur and Garbrielle are still sisters. However their mother married Hermione's father therefore making Hermione and Fleur (and Gabrielle) step sisters. Some of the characters may appear a little OOC but hey this is fanfiction! And it is an AU. I tend not to think about the story in relation to the HP series. I am merely borrowing some of her characters and having a short holiday in the wonderful world that she has created :)**

**Any other questions I would be happy to answer in the next chapter :) Please Please Please review! Even if you don't like the story. At least it's you're opinon and I am open to any constructive critism :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing *sigh* but we can still dream right?**

* * *

Harry growled under his breath and took another glance at the large clock on the wall. Three minutes. Three minutes and he would have his daughter back. He had waited over five years for this and he hadn't been able to sit still all day. He paced briskly back and forth, like a caged tiger waiting for release.

He had been up for hours, not having much sleep due to his excitement. Another glance at the clock. Two minutes and forty five seconds. He still could hardly believe that he found her, his only child, the one who had been unfairly and unjustly kept from him.

Thinking about how his daughter had been kept from him made him scowl. That blasted woman just lived to make him miserable, she was so good that Harry swore that she was born to push his buttons. Alas he had thoroughly paid the price for upsetting her. He admitted, albeit begrudgingly, that he had loved her at one stage and was so blinded by her beauty that he ignored her obvious faults. Something that had later come to bite him in the arse. Besides he wasn't ready to get married anyway.

At the time he was only twenty years old and what twenty year old man has marriage on his agenda? He hadn't really believed that she had been one for marriage either yet she surprised him by repeatedly letting him know that it was firmly on hers. He ran a hand through his messy black hair as he remembered the night when he had finally told her the truth, that he wasn't going to marry her anytime soon and she had stormed out, yelling that he would come to regret his decision. He had scoffed at that. Fleur had always had a flair for the dramatics anyway.

All had been well until she had sent him an owl a month later saying she was pregnant. She had even sent him the mediwizard's note to prove it. He vividly remembered his heart stopping and his breath hitching as her last words rang loudly in his head. It wasn't hard to figure out what his punishment was.

Nevertheless on numerous occasions he had tried to get into contact with her but boy that woman could disappear when she wanted to. Over the years there had been many leads to her whereabouts but nothing ever came of them. She moved fast, always as if she was three moves ahead of him at all times. It was almost like she lived on the world instead of in it. As soon as he had found out that she had disappeared he had done his own research on her family. He remembered quickly ruling them out as caring for the child; her younger sister Gabrielle was far too young to take care of a child and was still at school herself and he knew that Fleur held a deep resentment of her mother for remarrying a muggle. As for her step sister, a muggleborn witch herself, Fleur hardly spoke to her, avoiding any if not all contact with her. With her family out of the picture he had come to the conclusion that the baby had to be with her.

Usually he hated his fame and all the media hype that surrounded him, yet for once he found himself hoping and praying that Fleur's pride and arrogance would see her flaunt her achievement to the world's press yet she had been true to her word when she said that he would regret not marrying her.

When the news about Fleur's death reached his ears at the beginning of the week, he'd been sure that the child would be placed in his care but once again he had been completely wrong. That woman had outfoxed him, playing the one move that he had almost instantly ruled out.

When he had found out he had almost wanted to smack himself for his foolishness, for not double checking her family despite her resentment for them. Deep down he had known that Fleur wouldn't have wanted to care for a child, she loved going out and partying with the elite too much for that.

Lilly had been right in front of him the whole time, right under his nose and he had missed it. He was so furious that he didn't even care about who had her or how it all might affect Lilly by bringing her to live with him. He wanted her and what Harry Potter wants, Harry Potter gets. He'd hired the best lawyers and ordered them to get Lilly back. No one would take her away from him, especially when she was rightfully his.

He growled as he remembered all the fruitless searching he had done before Fleur's death. In the five years after she had left all he could find out was his daughter's first name and her her age. As he didn't know her full name he couldn't do a through search and there was too many Lilly's to look at them all. He searched all the Delacour's and Potter's in the book but the only Lilly he could only find was his mother. It surprised him with how deeply her spite went. Obviously it was true what they say about a woman's scorn after all.

It turned out that she had used her step-father's name on Lily, one that he would never think of looking for, to be sure he wouldn't find her. Apparently when she'd left she changed her mind, taking on the new surname and placing Lily under it as well.

`Damn her.' He thought once again. That blasted woman had actually outsmarted him. No one had ever outsmarted him before, and that seriously pissed him off. She may have acted like an airhead at times but that woman was no idiot.

"Would you cut that out? In a minute I'm going to chuck this bloody glass at you if you don't stop. Anymore pacing and you'll have a damn trench in the floor." Draco Malfoy snapped from his plush arm chair. He was nursing a scotch in one hand and pinching the bridge of his nose with the other, his eyes crunched shut in annoyance. He was honestly ready to hit his step-brother. He was driving everyone up with wall his restlessness.

In all the years that he had known him, Draco had never seen Harry this uptight before. Of course he and Harry hadn't exactly been friends for the longest time either. During the war his mother had told the Ministry vital information about Voldemort and the death eaters in exchange for protection for both her and her son. Eventually he had trained to become an Auror, working his way up until he was made Harry's partner. Fighting for the same side and working together in close quarters they soon looked past their differences, eventually becoming friends and soon Harry was adopted into the family as his step brother.

"As much as it pains me to do this, I have to agree with the ferret." Ron Weasley drawled from his chair opposite Draco, he too nursing a scotch. The two men flashed angry glares at each other before looking back up at their mutual friend. Something's never changed.

"You know rather than pacing around in anticipation, what you should be doing is sitting around sulking and completely guilt ridden." Ginny snapped angrily from the arm of Draco's chair. Her brown eyes narrowed as she saw Harry roll his eyes in annoyance. "Don't you roll your eyes at me! I'm only telling you the truth. Unlike you, I actually attended the custody battle for Lily and I swear Harry James Potter, that woman looked like her heart was breaking when they declared you had won. You could be taking that woman's entire world away from her. You don't even care do you?"

Harry spun to face, matching her stony glare with one of his own. "Why should I care? Besides I have no reason to be guilty. She was the one who kept my child away from me. She was the one who was in cahoots with that bitch to hide Lilly. She had Lilly for the first five years of her life. I missed out on her first words, her first steps, everything. She should be the one feeling guilty, not me!"

Ginny wasn't backing down. The other two men drained their scotch as they waited for the fireworks to erupt. "Have you ever considered, even for a second, that she didn't know? Not everyone's a bad guy Harry." Ginny growled, taking a step towards him.

"Don't be naïve Ginny." Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes. He fought back a smirk as he watched Ginny's fists clench in anger. He had known Ginny nearly all of his life. He knew how to push her buttons. "She had to have known. Fleur may have been smart enough to keep her mouth shut to the media but there would be no way that she couldn't tell someone. That woman had to much pride for her own good. It was all just a huge ploy to keep my daughter away form where she rightfully belongs. With me!"

"And how would you know? Admit it Harry, Fleur totally outplayed you. She knew exactly how you'd would think and exactly what moves you'd make to always be three moves ahead of you! She planned everything out, down to a T. Why would this be any different? She probably played her step sister the same way that she played you!" Ginny smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. She knew she had him there.

"Damn that Delacour woman would make a mighty fine chess player." Ron muttered, filling his glass with more scotch. Draco rolled his eyes while the other two ignored him.

"Look, it just was!" Harry snapped not really able to come up with a good reason.

"Oh, it just was." Ginny snapped back matter of factly. "That is so childish Harry."

Her face was now fully red, matching her hair and her hands were firmly planted on her hips. Warning signs if ever there was any. "You know, you can be a real jerk sometimes Harry. A complete and total ignorant bastard." Ginny shouted before turning on her heels and stalking out the door.

Harry growled. He couldn't let Ginny have the last word. He would never hear the end of it. "You wouldn't understand." Harry shouted after her.

`Damn woman. Always sees the good in everyone.' He sighed, sinking into the couch muttering and casting stony looks into the fire.

"Do you agree with her?" He suddenly snapped turning to face the other two men.

Ron and Draco exchanged looks, not knowing who he had directed it to. They shrugged and decided not to answer rather than put Harry in a worse mood. The soft pop of Dobby's arrival brought them all out of their thoughts and Harry's face brightened instantly.

"Master Har . . ." Dobby began but Harry didn't hear and he was already half way out the door.

Ron and Draco nodded to each other, for once in agreement and aparated out of the manor to go find Ginny and calm her down, knowing Harry would be a while.

Too nervous for words, Hermione fiddled with Lily's clothes and fussing over the little girl's hair until Lilly placed her small hands on her head and frowned up at Hermione. Knowing she was being foolish, Hermione apologized and laughed quietly at the annoyed look on Lily's tiny face. Looking around Hermione felt so out of place here. From the huge mansion to the pristinely kept garden and large pond, everything just screamed `don't touch'.

Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes in annoyance. `Figures, Fleur only ever dated guys who could afford her every little desire.'

Everything looked and felt so cold in here. Like it was a house but not a home, it just didn't feel…. lived in. In fact it reminded her of a glass house she'd seen in a movie once. She shuddered remembering that it had been a horror movie.

Ever the optimist Hermione took slight comfort in the fact that Lily would definitely be financially well off here, if nothing else. She could have any and everything she ever wanted with this man.

"Listen to me Lils," Hermione suddenly said, placing her hands on either side of Lilly's face. "Don't you turn rotten, okay, and always remember your manners even if your daddy spoils you." Despite her age, Lily had strong values and morals and Hermione didn't want that spoiled just because her father was a multibillionaire.

There were a million things she wanted to say to her but Hermione knew she'd only overwhelm her by trying to cram it all into this one moment. Suddenly she remembered that Lily was going to be so far away. Hermione was aware that Lilly's father owned a string of homes all over the world, yet he spent most of his time in Italy and Hermione knew that he would take Lilly there eventually. Hermione felt a new batch of tears welling up in her eyes and she fought to hold them back.

At least all those easy readers books on the cultures of the world would come in handy Hermione thought. She remembered not two months ago, before this mess started that Lilly pointed to the pictures of Italy and excitedly telling her that she would visit there one day. A sad smile played on her lips as she realized Lily was actually going to get to go, she just wasn't going to be going with her.

As if sensing the sadness in Hermione and the emotion in this small moment, Lily began to fidget on Hermione's lap, a sure sign that her earlier distress was returning to her. As only a mother could, Hermione caught the warning signs of the flood gate about to open and she turned Lily around in her lap, holding her close as she sung a lullaby that Lily had been very fond of as a baby. Lily had begun to calm down and was cooing along when Hermione felt eyes on her, a dark shadow looming over the two of them.

She looked up and stiffened, eyes widening, and unintentionally clutching Lily tighter against her body at the sight of the man above her.

* * *

**There you have guys chapter 2 done and dusted :)**

**Please Please Please (I really can't beg enough!) review :) The more reviews, the happier I become and the happier I become the more I write! Therefore quicker updates :) **


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you once again for all the reviews :) I can't believe how many it's generating! It really means a lot that people are taking the time to write reviews, keep it up guys! My previous best review count has been just over 120 and that was for 20 chapters! So far in 3 there is almost half that! :)**

**In answers to your questions;**

**Exwindz: At the moment Harry is being a bit pig headed in how he is handeling things, even though you can understand his pain. Fleur hid his daughter, the only true family he has left for the first five years of her life, he has the right to be angry. Ginny and the others are only stating their opinons about the events and just bear in mind that opinons do change...  
**  
**EnvyMyMidnight: I didn't mean to make them sad or annoying. It is just something to set a bit of a background and to gether some of the characters different thoughts and feelings on things. If you find them sad and annoying then that is your opinon and I respect that. I don't expect everyone to like everything about this story. The constructive critism is good and helps me develop so thanks for your review but please bear in mind that it is not a sad story, just one that's not all sunshine and rainbows from the word go.**

**EvilFaerie17: Oh My God! I didn't even realise that I did that and thank you for bringing it up. It must just be my typing :0 It will be Lilly from only now on. **

**Eliizabethsach: You know I haven't been giving the chapters names but if I did then this would definatley be a contender.**

**Last Of The Ancients: You are correct the only way that Fleur, Gabrielle and Hermione are related is by the marriage between their parents. Hermione was always closer to Gabrielle than Fleur as Fleur resented her mother remarrying. Fleur and Gabrielle were close but not as close as Hermione and Gabrielle as they have mosre in common. Fleur loves the superficial things whereas the other two are more down to Earth. However Hermione is a trusting and loyal person, she knows of Fleur's faults but chooses to overlook them because she is family and blood is thicker than water. Besides Fleur is/was a good actress! Again you are correct that Fleur fed Hermione enough of a story to naturally make her hate Harry to begin with of course this was further evidenced by the medias representation of him of a millionare playboy and how he is taking away Lilly, Hermione's daughter in all but blood. I will take your comments and suggestions on board and try to encorporate them in the future.  
**  
**Shadow'sdawn: I'm sorry that you feel that way but it's your opinon and you are entitled to it. I probably didn't explain myself properly in the first chapter. The main reason for me doing this story was to finish it. I think that the story was just too good to be left unfinished. I said that the first few chapters would be similar and be alike to the original, my own stamp was just tweaking some parts. Personally I think that the story is brilliant as it is so I didn't want to change it too much because I knew that it wouldn't live up to its predessessor. However I have taken your comments on board and will endevor to make the orginal plot bunny creator have more credit.**

**Here's a nice long chapter for you guys! Please ask me any questions and I will try as best I can to answer them. As always please read and review - even if it's only small! :)**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR and publishers. *sob* Kudos to majorgtpie for the original plot bunny.**

* * *

Hermione swallowed the lump that was quickly forming in her throat. "Oh my." She murmured.

The words escaped her before she could even think as she stared, unable to tear her eyes away, at the tall ruthless looking man in front of her. She was sure that looked like a deer caught in headlights. Honestly, she couldn't see anything soft or remotely friendly about this man.

She had never met the famous Harry Potter, only ever seeing pictures of him in magazines or newspapers, yet like all the other girls at Beauxbatons, she'd had a small crush on the boy-who-lived. Being the logical person that she was she knew that the chances of ever meeting him would be slim to none and so she buried those feelings, labelling them as a mere school girl crush. After she had left Beauxbatons she rarely thought of him, unless skipping over another article about him and his latest girlfriend or Quidditch feat, or capture for the Ministry. Yet as she stared at the man standing above her she realized the pictures did him no justice. In real life the man was a god. Absolutely breath taking.

Snapping out of her daze, Hermione was thankful that those hard green eyes seemed to overlook her completely, training their selves instead directly on Lily. Lilly seemed to take no notice of him however, continuing to hum along to the song that Hermione had been singing, and she couldn't help the smug satisfaction that filled her when she saw him frown. She guessed that he wasn't used to people ignoring him.

Gone was the scrawny little boy who'd she had first seen plastered all over the papers years ago and instead stood a man mountain; hard, unmoving and imposing. He was only stood a couple of steps above her yet he seemed to fill her entire vision, blocking out the majority of the sun and the sky around them. Hermione took a deep breath, she almost found it difficult to breathe with him standing there.

She had thought earlier that Lilly's father would be arrogant and like many times before, she had been proven correct. The arrogance was almost sculpted into his features, as hard and unyielding as the strongest marble. He was dressed fairly casually, wearing just a black top and jeans yet Hermione had no doubt that they were top of the range designer wear. She noted idly that the black shirt was almost skin tight, doing nothing to conceal his muscles as it stretched tightly over his torso. His arms, that were now crossed over his chest were thick, probably bigger than her neck, not in an unattractive body builder way more toned and lean, like those men that you see advertising exercise equipment.

Pulling her eyes upwards, she scanned his well sculpted face, lined with a strong, masculine jaw. Unable to stop herself, her eyes paused on the lightning bolt scar that was mostly hidden by his messy hair and just long enough to fall softly into his eyes. Somehow, despite her previous feelings of the man, she found it adorable. Suddenly she felt a familiar flash of heat wash over her and the almost magnetic attraction to him. He sparked a new feeling in her that she really didn't want to explore. He was the enemy and being attracted to the enemy was unacceptable, she clenched her jaw and made sure that her face didn't show any of the raging emotions that her running through her. Anger, sadness, hate, and lust were never a good combo.

After a while Lilly seemed to realise that Hermione had stopped singing and, snapping her mouth shut, she cocked her head to the side, a curious look covering her face. She saw that Hermione was looking at something, a strange look on her face. Wrinkling her nose she tried to figure out why but, deciding that she wasn't going to be getting Hermione's attention any time soon, followed her gaze to see what was so startling.

Lilly's green eyes widened almost comically as she saw the towering man above them and after a tiny squeak, buried her face into Hermione's chest as she tried to hide. Her distressed whimpering broke through Hermione's daze as she set about trying to sooth Lilly.

Hermione sighed, understanding why the child was scared.

`Maybe if he smiled a bit she wouldn't be so afraid of him.' Hermione thought as she rubbed small, comforting circles on Lilly's back. Lilly had never been around such imposing men before. Hermione only had a few male friends and none of them were built like Harry. He radiated power, charisma, and authority. Noticing Harry's frown deepen, she smirked inwardly.

'Serves him right for taking away the joy of my life.'

Only one word came to Harry's mind as he stared at his daughter. Beautiful. To him she was the picture of perfection; long white blond hair, porcelain skin, rosy cheeks and his own emerald eyes. Long blond eye lashes fluttered against those cheeks when they'd turned to see him. He almost smiled but frowned as Lilly had gone into a fit of distress and began clutching at the woman holding her. Finally he turned towards the woman, suspicious of her involvement in the child's fear of him.

Despite himself, he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her. She was absolutely gorgeous and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why she wasn't married with a bunch of adorable little daughters of her own. Oh yes, he knew everything there was to know about Hermione Granger. When he had discovered where Lilly had been living, and who she had been living with, for the first five years of her life he had used all of his connections and contacts to find every piece of information on her.

When his lawyers had handed him her file he marvelled at how clean it was. Hermione Granger, twenty five years old, graduated from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic top of her class, Prefect, Head Girl, lived in a small town and worked as an artist, restoring old portraits or interior designs. A perfect model citizen with not even a speeding ticket against her name. He'd searched desperately for a flaw, something that would throw her off her game yet found nothing, everybody who he had spoke to loved her, not one had a single bad word to say. Begrudgingly he admitted to himself that he was thankful that Lilly had lived with her and not Fleur. At least he could be sure the girl had morals.

If her lawyers had thrown his files into court along with hers for a comparison she would have won hands down. For once Harry had been grateful for his fame and his wealth and he had paid large sums of money to get Lilly back. It wasn't his fault that she was a small town girl, with limited cash and no connections. Thinking about it like that had made him feel less guilty, but looking at her now he felt his resolve slipping.

Sitting there on the steps outside his house, rubbing Lilly's back affectionally as she whispered soothing words to her, she almost looked like a child herself. Seizing his chance whilst she was preoccupied with Lilly his eyes gave her a thorough inspection, starting with the top of her light brown head, streaked with natural honey coloured highlights. It hung in long spiralling curls, shorter around her face and getting longer as they reached her back. Large innocent brown eyes with gold specks were set in her heart shaped face complete with a cute nose and perfectly straight white teeth.

His attention was brought lower, his eyes following the line of her soft jaw and high cheek bones to the pair of very kissable looking, full lips which enticed thoughts Harry thought best to save for lonely Auror missions or for those late lonely nights. Dragging his eyes away from her mouth, his eyes stopped for a moment on the slender slope of her neck, almost yearning to taste her soft skin before continuing on their path, settling on the large swells of her breast, straining the well fitting t-shirt that she wore. He couldn't help but grin as he noted how generously she'd been endowed and his mouth watered as he knew that they would fit perfectly in his hands. As he stared unashamedly at her breasts he saw that her shirt had the acronym, S.P.E.W., across it. He wondered briefly what it meant but secretly enjoyed how pondering this gave him a justified reason to continue staring at her breasts. The urge to touch her, fuelled by his increasingly interested lower reasons, grew stronger by the minute.

Tearing his eyes away from the very appealing sight of her chest, Harry took in her long shapely legs, the firm toned muscles that could wrap so deliciously around his waist. He felt himself harden at the vivid image that came o his mind and shifted inconspicuously to hid it. On one of his many trips to the Burrow Mrs. Weasley had once used the phrase 'child-baring hips' to describe a previous girlfriend as she tried to get him to settle down. At the time he had scoffed and rolled his eyes but looking at this woman's hips he suddenly knew exactly what she had meant.

He found himself horrified at the sudden thought that he wouldn't mind seeing this woman walking around round bared foot carrying his child as she held Lilly tightly by the hand. He shook his head telling his brain to erase that thought forever.

`Okay, that was weird.' He told himself trying to shake off this new feeling that accompanied his desire.

He watched as she set Lilly on the floor and from his vantage point above them he got a fantastic view of the delicious looking swells that were hidden beneath her shirt. For the first time he felt mildly ashamed but quickly justified his actions with his favourite scapegoat, `I'm only human and what red-blooded male wouldn't?' He smirked congratulating himself on this small feat, regardless of whether it was appropriate in this situation or not.

Setting Lilly down was a harder challenge than Hermione had first thought. The girl struggled and clung to her obviously not wanting to be put down. Finally as a last resort Hermione had to throw her a warning look to make her settle down and cooperate but as soon as her feet hit the ground, she darted behind Hermione's legs, tearfully clinging to one as she looked up at her with pleading, tear filled eyes.

The sight tugged painfully at Hermione's heart strings. "Lilly, come on Lils don't be shy. Come and say hello to your father." Hermione murmured, reaching down for Lily's hand. "Come on, be a big girl for Mummy."

For a moment it seemed to work as Lilly peaked out momentarily from her hiding place behind Hermione's legs but seeing Harry stare unblinkingly at her, she squeaked nervously and snapped her head back into Hermione's side. Large tears an down her cheeks, wetting the side of Hermione's trouser leg as the young girl shook her head vigorously, her blonde hair flying.

Harry pursed his lips. This was going to be a harder challenge than he first thought. He raised his eyes to meet Hermione's brown ones. "Is she always like this?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Hermione frowned. She didn't like the man's tone. "No, not at all, in fact she's quite a people person but, um, most of the people she meets aren't so, um…" She paused, trying to find the right word.

Harry seemed to understand what she was trying to say. "Intimidating?" He finished, the sides of his mouth quirking upwards in what Hermione thought was resembling a smile.

'Merlin such an attractive smile though.' Hermione brought those types of thoughts to a screeching halt. Thinking of those sorts of things wouldn't help her at all.

"Yes, you could say that."

Harry nodded, still keeping his arms crossed over his chest. "I frighten you."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh no, I wasn't talking about me, but from Lilly's stand point, well…"

He held up a hand to stop her babbling, regardless of how cute he thought it was, and just stared at her. Her hands were now firmly placed on her hips, reminding him of how Ginny was stood earlier, and Harry never thought that angry had looked so sexy. As both their eyes held the others in a mutual stare, Harry felt the electric charge in the air. He was drawn inexplicably to this woman and he was sure that she must feel it too. Alas what connection they had, no matter how briefly, was broken by Lilly's soft whimpers.

"Mummy I don't want to stay here." She begged, her eyes pleading. "I want to go home."

Hermione sighed, turning her back to Harry for the first time, and knelt in front of the scared little girl, gently placing her hands on her shoulders. "Now Lils remember what we talked about earlier? How we were going to spend some time with your daddy?" She waited until Lilly nodded. "And remember what you promised? That you'd be a big, brave girl?" Another nod. "Good girl, let's just dry those tears shall we." Hermione cooed using the pads of her thumbs to wipe away the tear tracks staining the little girl's face. " How about you read him one of your books? Show him what an advanced reader you are. Would you like that?"

Lilly sniffled, thinking over Hermione's words. She looked up at Harry, frowning when she met his unblinking eyes. She didn't want to spend another minute here and frowned at first not wanting to spend another minute here. After a long moment Lilly nodded, taking a step towards Hermione and lifting up her arms, wanting to be held.

Hermione laughed but did as was asked, scooping Lilly up in her arms and teasingly grabbing her nose. "You know you're getting too big for this." Lilly giggled and hugged Hermione close, resting her head on her shoulder. "How about we go and chose that book now huh?"

Lilly smiled at Hermione, nodding into her shoulder. As long as Harry didn't touch her she was OK. Lilly was still suspicious of him and when Hermione's back was turned she sent him a glower over her shoulder. Harry felt a muscle in his jaw twitch with annoyance at Lilly's reaction towards him.

Harry remained silent and motioned Hermione to follow him. Hermione nodded, following with slow steps as she tried to hold onto the feeling of Lilly in her arms. Soon enough she would have to give Lilly over to her father and she knew that her time here was limited. She didn't know how long she would be allowed to stay and as such, treasured every second she had left.

She thought that he was going to lead them into a living room of some kind but instead he went to the first floor, leading them into a large room to the left hand side of the stairs. As they stepped fully into the room Hermione her mouth drop open in amazement. The room, designed as an nursery, was magnificent and beautifully decorated. A large pink castle filled one wall, compete with jumping unicorns and dashing princes riding atop their noble steeds, opposite were large bay windows that allowed the bright sun to light up the exquisite room.

Half of Lilly's boxes remained unpacked by the large bed at the back of the room and Hermione couldn't help but smile as she glanced at the plush window seats that surrounded the large bookcases that were filled with every book imaginable. Ever the bookworm Hermione knew that she would have loved this room as a child and was sure that Lilly would as well, if judging by her star struck face was any indication. The rest of the room was littered toys of all shapes and kinds; teddy bears, dolls, tiny tea sets, music boxes and puzzles to name but a few.

As her eyes scanned every corner of the room she begrudgingly admitted that he had good taste. The room was every little girl's dream and she was sure that whichever interior designer he had used could retire early, this room must have cost a fortune to design. She realized with a start that this wasn't even his main house.

`Wow,' Hermione thought to herself as she stared with wide eyes around the enchanting room. 'What must the nursery look like at the house that house he does use?'

From his position at the doorway, Harry saw Hermione and Lilly's awed expressions and felt a wave of smug satisfaction wash over him. Lilly's eyes, much like Hermione's, didn't seem to know where to look first, darting to every corner of the room in a matter of seconds, her tiny mouth hanging open in awe the whole time. He watched as Lilly turned to the young woman and mouthed the word 'wow'. Hermione, too dumbstruck to reply, just nodded.

His grin firmly in place, Harry sauntered across the room and seated himself on the edge of the bed before looking intently at Hermione. He watched as her eyes seemed drawn to the bookshelves. He knew from her file that she loved to read. "Take your time; they're all hers and she can eventually read all of them. I wasn't sure what kind she liked or how advanced she was so you'll find a little bit of everything in here."

Snapping out of her daze, Hermione nodded and set Lilly down on the floor. As soon as her feet hit the ground Lilly raced towards the bookshelves and began to inspect the numerous bookshelves. Hermione just watched, a soft smile on her face as she watched Lilly take her time to fully inspect any book that she picked up before moving on to the next one.

Harry eyes flicked between his daughter and the young woman in front of him. Although a part of him, mainly the head without a brain, said to just stay silent and enjoy the interesting view of her back and shapely bum presented, another part of him said that without Lilly with her she felt awkward and self conscious around him. He was suddenly filled with the urge to try and make her feel comfortable and before he could truly process what he was doing he cleared his throat, just loud enough for her to hear, and waited until she looked his way.

"You can sit here if you'd like." He said, indicating the bed next to him. She didn't reply and just stared at him with an unreadable expression on her face that made him feel that he had overstepped some mark or boundary. Now he was the one who felt uncomfortable, something that didn't happen often. "Not that you have to of course, I just thought-"

Hermione smiled slightly, the corners of her lips pulling upwards, as she recognised his attempt to try and make her feel more comfortable. "Thank you." She said, sitting next to him on the soft covers. Not too close mind you, but enough so that Lilly could fit snugly between them when she returned with her book.

Harry smiled then inwardly frowned as she sat a far distance away from him. He hadn't expected her to sit right next to him, but he suddenly felt the urge to be close to her, similar to the one that gripped him when he first saw her on the steps of his house cradling Lilly. He shifted closer, trying to make it seem inconspicuous, and was now close enough that he could smell her perfume, something that smelled vaguely of strawberries and cream. He decided almost instantly that it would be his new favourite dessert from now on.

Whether Hermione noticed him shift closer to her he didn't know as right at that moment Lilly appeared in front of them, having eventually choosing a book about an adventurous little hippogriff. She looked between the two of them and then at the space between them. She went to raise her arms towards Hermione, who subtly tilted her head towards Harry in a silent attempt at encouragement. Lilly frowned for a moment and looked at Harry intently before slowly raising her arms towards him.

Harry smiled and did as he was asked, reaching down and lifting Lilly to sit between him and Hermione on the bed, the book grasped tightly in her hand. As Lilly snuggled deeper between them and began to easily read through the book, Harry's eyes rose to meet Hermione's, smiling at the proud look in her eyes.

'She deserves to be proud.' Harry thought, his eyebrows rising as he saw that the label on the book indicated that it was for children with a reading level aged eight and up. 'She probably taught her everything she knows.'

He remembered from her file that Hermione had been praised as gifted from a young age. Even graduating two years early from Beauxbatons. After graduating she had returned to her muggle roots and entered a muggle university at the age of fifteen. To say he had been impressed was an understatement. He knew how difficult and how challenging muggle universities were and soon after she graduated she quickly rose through the levels in the art restoration and interior design business.

He had always been a lover of the finer things in life and viewed art as one of them. When he had found out her profession he made a few calls to view some of her work. He had been shocked by the quality and precision in her work, a perfectionist if ever he saw one he knew that detail probably mattered to her in everything she did.

Looking down at Lilly, he wondered how much of that had rubbed off on Lilly. Would she be a little genius too and have every business vying for her employment? He was suddenly filled with a mixture of pride and guilt. He was incredibly proud of his daughter and vowed to thank Hermione profusely for raising her well, even if she had kept Lilly away from him, yet guilt bubbled in his stomach as he watched Hermione and Lilly interact. Maybe Ginny had been right along and he was being somewhat cruel.

Looking into her eyes he saw the depth of love that she had for his daughter and it wasn't hard to see that Lilly simply adored her as well. The separation would be a nightmare. He had read stories about young children that suffered from separation anxiety and as a result sunk into depressions that saw them fail for their entire lives. Inwardly he was in turmoil, he didn't want to mess Lilly up for life by snatching her away from the woman who she loved very much.

Lilly yawned, snapping Harry out of his thoughts, and lent sleepily against Hermione. Dutifully Harry took the book out of Lilly's loose grip and went to return it to it's place on the shelf, leaving Hermione to tuck Lilly in. She did so meticulous manner avoiding his eye the entire time as he lent against the doorway.

Brushing back a strand of blonde hair Hermione lingered by Lilly's side and bit her lip nervously, suddenly not wanting to leave the sleeping girl. She heard Harry cough impatiently and turned to see him nod towards the hallway. She cringed as she knew that the time had come for them to discuss more pressing matters. She followed him sullenly out of the room and kept her eyes on the ground, schooling her features to a blank look.

Harry led her down the dimly lit hallway and towards one of the living rooms, the same one in fact that he had been pacing anxiously in just moments before. "It's not hard to see how much you are devoted to my daughter or the strength of your love for her." He murmured, watching as her face softened. "I can also see that you don't want to leave her with me."

Hermione's face hardened and her tone was sharp as she stopped to face him. "Can you blame me? Her entire life I've taken care and loved her with all my heart. The very day she came out of hospital. Not one day has she been without me and now what? You expect me to just up and leave her here with you, a person who she has never met and doesn't know, to just drift off into the sunset and not care one jot about it? Not even blood could make her anymore my daughter than she is now."

She felt her temper rise to dangerous levels, if steam could come out of her ears she was sure that it would be doing so now.

"Lilly thinks of me as her mother because I'm the closest that she's ever had to one. She trusts me to be there for her and to take care of her. Have you even thought about the how this might affect her? How traumatizing this might be? Just uprooting her from everything and everybody she knows because it is your wish? How incredibly selfish are you? Even if you are her father, she doesn't know you and you scare her. We come from a small town, she's used to small town life, she won't just merge into your glamorous life like an adult would. She is only a child, she can't just change like that-" Hermione paused, squeezing her eyes tight and pinching the bridge of her nose as she tried not to let the tears fall.

She sighed deeply and shook her head in despair. Tears waited to fall from her corners of her eyes but she ignored them. " Since the court granted Lilly's yours my heart has been breaking. Do you know that you're taking my entire world from me, my sense of purpose. Do you even care? I would give my life for her…. she matters to me more than anything, more than . . ." Her voice broke and she couldn't continue. Her anger subsided, replaced by a crippling sadness and she couldn't help but let silent tears escape from their prison.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, barely audible and looked away, ashamed that she had let her emotions show. Afraid that it would make her seem weak and looking for pity. She didn't want his pity. She only wanted to be back in her little home, in her small village, with Lilly reading or crayoning in the corner.

"Have you quite finished?" Harry asked lazily, sighing as he leant against the wall looking completely unaffected by the words she said. He was only met with silence and a hard look from her filled with loathing. "Right then, follow me."

Ignoring the twitch of anger in her jaw, he turned and continued down the hallway before entering a spotless and finely decorated spotless living room, not even looking back to see if she had followed. Taking a seat carelessly in one of the plush black leather chairs he watched as she stood stiffly in front of him, crossing her arms over her chest. He didn't know why but he was annoyed when she called him selfish and not caring about what happened to Lilly. It wasn't the first time that he had been called selfish, far from it in fact, but it annoyed him to no end that she thought that of him as well. Besides a small part of him found her even more irresistibly attractive when she was angry.

He nodded to the chair opposite, indicating for her to sit but she ignored him, only giving her a cold stare and continued to stand. Harry rolled his eyes and shrugged, leaning back deeper into the chair as he studied her.

"Miss Granger how far are you willing to go for my daughter?" He finally asked, breaking the stifling silence.

Hermione frowned slightly at the odd question. Did he not listen to a word of what she said earlier? "To the end of world, if not father.

"To the end of the world, if not farther." She replied without hesitation. "I thought that was clear." Harry didn't move an inch and her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. "I know that you have seen my file Mr. Potter and I know that you know its spotless, yet I wouldn't think twice about ruining it if it meant I could keep Lilly."

Harry smiled inwardly, just the answer he was looking for. "Miss Granger whilst your sentiment is touching it is hardly necessary. I'm sure you would enjoy Italy. As a lover of art I'm sure you would enjoy the extensive collections and their history. I believe you have a fondness for historical art do you not?"

For the first time since she arrived Hermione was speechless. She frowned in confusion. "I'm sorry." She said confusedly as her mind tried to piece together what he was saying. "I don't understand."

"Ok let me put it another way." Harry said, sitting up a bit straighter in his seat. "Do you believe that you could make a good, traditional wife and maintain a steady well respected household? Not only for Lilly but for more children of your own as well? Would it bother you to leave England, your family and your job? Can you entertain guests and organize meetings and parties? Could you be loyal to your husband and honour him both in public and private? Could you surrender to his will, in the bedroom?" Harry raised his eyebrows in question.

Hermione was at a complete loss. His words weren't registering, just a jumbled mess in her mind. Maybe it was the shock and despair about the thought of losing Lilly or just because ever since he started speaking she had been drowning in his emerald eyes, ones that became increasing darker with each question before adopting an unmasked hungry look as his eyes roamed her body at his last question fell from his lips.

Hermione couldn't help but blush. From the way his eyes looked, almost black in colour now and slowly making their way down the curves of her body. She suddenly felt incredibly exposed, his gaze made her feel as if he was mentally undressing her and unconsciously, she crossed her arms tight over her breasts, trying to hide from his hungry gaze. In fact it did quite the opposite. Her scarlet cheeks, wide eyes, and trembling lips did nothing to dampen his lust in that moment.

`Merlin, I like this better than her angry mode.' He thought, his eyes wandering to her long legs again. 'Who knew innocence could be so damn hot?'

She coughed nervously and began twisting her fingers together in lap, a sure sign of her anxiety. "So, em, let me get things straight. What you're suggesting is, uh, that if I, um, you know get, get married and, uh, provide siblings for Lilly, I can keep her?"

His eyes snapped up to hers at the sound of her voice. He inwardly chuckled at her nervousness, yet strangely, her innocence was endearing to him. He would be the first one to say that innocence wasn't high on his usual check list for women that he was interested in. "Yes, that is exactly what I'm suggesting Miss Granger."

"Why?" Hermione pressed, still confused over the man's motives.

"Because it's the only way." He replied instantly, resting his elbows on the arms of the chair. "Just think about it Miss Granger, eventually the press would pick up on your constant presence at my home, and trust me I do not like dealing with them any more than necessary. Besides I'm sure the constant flying would be draining after a while." He paused, snapping his fingers to make two glasses of wine appear next to him. He offered one to her and she gratefully accepted. She was not a heavy drinker but at this moment she needed some sort of alcohol.

"Of course I could hire you as a Lilly's nanny but if she ever called you mummy in public, without there being any resemblance between the to of you the press will talk and make up their own stories about us. If you marry me then we would both have custody of Lilly and be able to raise her equally. In my opinion it's the perfect option, a win-win situation for both of us." He took a sip of his wine watching as Hermione did the same.

"Of course you would have to move to Italy with us and quit your job but these are small things compared to what you would be gaining in return. You said it yourself that it's easier for adults to make such a transition. Lilly and I are leaving in three days, if you do not want to take me up on this offer then that is the time you have left with my daughter. I want you to think carefully about this offer Miss Granger, it is not something that I normally do."

Hermione took another long sip of her wine and sunk gratefully into the chair he'd offered her earlier, suddenly glad that he had chosen the living room to hold such a conversation. Her mind was in chaos and for the first time in a long while Hermione Granger didn't know what to think. She frowned as she tried to digest what he'd just said. Had Harry Potter, the Harry Potter, the boy who lived, just propose to her in some round about way? If it was it sure sucked any romance out of it. The while speech reminded her of some business deal but then again it was. Somehow though it still seemed so unreal. Suddenly a disconcerting thought passed through her head. It wasn't like a business deal at all. It was blackmail. He was holding Lilly in exchange for . . . wait, in exchange for what? What could he possibly get out of this arrangement?

`Sex obviously!' Hermione flushed as she came to this conclusion. Yet she inwardly frowned in confusion. `But why? He's Harry Potter, the most famous man in the wizarding world, someone who could have any woman he wanted, and yes she knew that she had an mildly attractive body that on some occasions brought her a few unwanted stares but in her mind she was still a bit of a plain Jane. Nothing at al like the voluptuous and glamorous model types that she knew Harry was used to. The ones with fake boobs, fake tan and far too much make up. She wasn't like that at all.

'I hope he wouldn't try to change me if I do accept.' She thought, frowning slightly as she did. ` But why me though? What makes me worth such an offer?'

As if reading her very thoughts he answered her unspoken questions, his still almost solid black as he spoke. "Miss Granger, I am sure that you are well aware of my status in the wizarding world and most women throw themselves at me when they recognize who I am."

Hermione scoffed inwardly. `Not that you don't enjoy it of course.' She thought sullenly.

"Even if you didn't know who I was, there would be no denying how much power and money I have by the sight of this house alone and yet you have not acted at all impressed or stunned by it's appearance."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, an affronted look on her face at the suggestion that she would be that shallow. "I have only known you for a short while, yet from this moment and from other reliable sources, it's fair to say that you and your step sister are nothing alike and, with suitable training and some time I'm positive that Ginny and Lavender can mould you into a suitable wife."

'A suitable wife!' Hermione thought angrily. `How dare he? She couldn't believe this man's nerve, where did he get off saying that she needed to be trained to be a suitable wife anyway? She wasn't some dog that needed to be trained not to pee on the carpet or rip the curtains. She sent him one of her meanest glares, one that would have most running away in fear yet he just smiled and leaned back in his chair, as if they were talking about the weather. She bit her lip to prevent herself from giving him the tongue lashing of his life. 'I'll show him suitable wife! Arrogant jerk!'

"And what if I don't meet your requirements? What will you do with me if I'm not acceptable?" She responded icily, her eyes shooting daggers at him.

Harry fought hard to prevent himself from rolling his eyes. Why must this woman be so difficult. "Ginny and Lavenders are experts, there is no way that you wouldn't, after proper training, meet all the necessary requirements." He drawled lazily, as if he didn't realize or care that he'd offended her. "You know they decorated this house, even the nursery."

Hermione could feel her anger rising at his words. "And you expect me to play this all adoring, loving wife?"

"Of course! Isn't that what I said earlier? If you really want to you can go about ignoring and curse me to the darkest levels of hell but ONLY when there is nobody around. When we are in public, people must see us as a loving couple and as such I do expect you to act as a proper wife should."

Her blood boiled at the words proper wife and she sent him another hateful glare.

"Well I'm glad that you have come to that way of thinking because currently I don't even like you let alone love or adore you. In fact your attempt at blackmailing me into marrying you only makes me despise you more. It is cruel to hold Lilly at such a price."

Harry shrugged, draining the last of his wine, the glass disappearing with a flick of his wrist.

"Miss Granger you thought wrong. It's not blackmail at all, merely a bargain, from which we both benefit. You get to stay with Lilly and help raise whilst I get a well behaved and beloved wife. Whilst your notions of love are admirable, they are frivolous. Love is an over rated and over used concept and personally I have no use for it. Voldemort seemed to enjoy killing everyone I loved but I have learned my lesson. Now I live without such trivial affections."

Hermione couldn't believe what this man was saying. "And Lilly? What about her? She's just a child. A child who need to be loved. I don't care one jot what you think about me but you will show Lilly the love and support she needs."

"There is no need for debate there." Harry replied, raising his eyebrows at her. "I love Lilly with all my heart, ever since I found out about her. She is the only person that I truly love."

Hermione nodded, no matter how much she hated this man at the moment she could see the sincerity behind his declarations of love for Lilly. "Oh one more thing, I sure that you're used to women falling over themselves to get into bed with you but rest assured I won't be as easy. There'll be nothing intimate straight off. I would have to know you a lot better and hate you a lot less."

He smirked at her, silently chuckling at how once again she looked like a child sitting there arms crossed and sunken into the plush chair, surrounded by the long curly masses of wild brown hair. "Is that yes?"

Hermione was speechless. The nerve of him! "I'm saying I'll think about it, did you not hear to a word that I just said?"

Harry clicked his fingers and a female house elf appeared at her side. "Miss Granger this is Winky. She will show you to a guest room where you will stay the night. Good night." With that he stood and made his way swiftly out of the room without even a backwards glance.

Hermione growled under breath. 'Jerk.' She thought angrily, following the house elf towards one of the guest rooms. 'Merlin, how much I hate him.'

* * *

**Well that's it guys, the longest chapter so far :o**

**PLease read and review and I'll try and answer any question that I can! :) 'Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone I'm back from my mini break with chapter four! Whoo!**

**This one is only a short one - just like a mini break lol - but all will return to normal in the next chapter. This one is kind of Harry and his friends view on the events just gone.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Pawsrule - I'm glad that you are enjoying the story! Thank you so much for your kind words, it means a lot that people are enjoying (and liking) what's uploaded :) Unfortunatley I can't go into spefics about the deal - spoilers!- but I can tell you that it will be a relationship full of twists and turns for our heroes :P I shall let you onto a secret though the answer to your second question about the deal - it's more the latter if you get my drift. He saw a way to get what he wanted (and in his mind make everybody happy!) without being the bad guy. I guess he's not such an a**hole after all lol :P. The Ginny and Lavender part hopefully! :o will be a fun and new experience for Hermione lol.**

** GenoBeast - You hit the nail on the head there! Harry believes it to be a win win situation for everyone and when he says proper wife he means of what the wizarding world would expect. Although he doesn't care what the press think he doesn't want to be made a fool of either.**

**DKA Reaver - Thank you for your comment and I hope that you continue reading. As I've said before 'Why mess with a good thing.' For now I am only changing little bits here and there. My main aim is to finish the story.**

**Neviegirl - I'm sure the Harry that we know and love will be reappearing soon...**

**Last of the Ancients - Wow! I love your ideas and you never know I might be using some of them pretty soon... ;) And thank you, at the moment I don't have a BETA so I'm kind of just rolling with whatever happens lol :) I think I'll definatley being PMing you soon :)**

**Shadow's dawn - Thank you for your comments, I will bear them in mind and there is no apology nessessary. Thank you for you favouriting (not a word but it sounded good lol) and I look forward to you reviews.**

**Midnight-Mione and Dark Neko 400 - Unfortunatley I can't go into too much detail -Spoilers :0!**

**But everybody thank you for all your kind reviews! Total up to 78 now guys! Please please please read and review! It's what keeps me going with this story!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR and publishers. *sob* Kudos to majorgtpie for the original plot bunny.**

**

* * *

**

Whilst Hermione was left in the capable hands of Winky and heading towards the guest room that was opposite the nursery, Harry was sat in his spacious office, leaning back against the solid mahogany desk and asking himself why on earth he had done what he just did. He hadn't even got his own head around his actions when Ron, Ginny and Draco walked into the room.

"Oh Harry, we've just been in to take a peek of Lilly and she has got to be the most adorable thing I've ever seen!" Ginny squealed girlishly, pushing at his shoulder to make room for herself to sit next to him on his desk.

Ron and Draco both rolled their eyes, used to Ginny's girlish outbursts by now, and each took a seat in the two chairs in front of the desk.

"Yes Potter it baffles me how something so pretty could contain half of your genes." smirked Draco, expertly moving out of the way of Ginny's swat.

Ron chuckled in amusement but Harry said nothing, only twisting a pen between his fingertips.

"Harry are you alright?" Ron asked, causing the other two to turn their attention back to him.

Harry sighed and ran his other hand through his hair messily. "Guys, um, there's something that I have to tell you." He said the words slowly, trying to figure out how he was going tell them about what he had done. He dropped the pen next to him on a Ginny-free part of his desk. "Well um, I don't know how to say this, but uh, I might be engaged."

The room went silent. A pin could have been dropped and would echo loudly in the now soundless room. Three pairs of eyes, one brown, one blue and one grey, all stared unblinking at him, like he had just told them that he was a house elf called Mixie who liked to wear tea cosies for hats. Suddenly the reality of the situation set in and in a rush millions of questions were thrown at him. He tried to answer them as best he could and soon the four were sat in a reflective silence once more.

It was Draco who broke it as he snorted and shook his head in amusement. "Jeez Potter you move fast!"

Ron shrugged. "Well if she's hot…"

Ginny looked between the two of them incredulously. Her long red hair swishing all around her as she shook her head in disbelief. "Honestly, I don't believe you two. Well if she's hot, Merlin Ron don't you ever think of anything else?" She turned her gaze towards Harry, shooting him a disapproving look that Molly would have been proud of. "I'm disappointed in you Harry. You don't even know this woman and you're going to blackmail her into marrying you?"

"I didn't know that you were that desperate Harry." Draco chuckled. Harry and Ginny ignored him.

"What's this idea about blackmail?" Harry countered. "It's just a business deal. She gets what she wants and I get what I want. It's a win-win situation."

Ginny huffed but knew that she wasn't going to get anywhere with him. "Hmmm, regardless I'm still super excited about planning the wedding. In fact I'm off to make a few calls, call in a few favours you know…"

She hoped of the desk, giving each of the men a kiss on the cheek before heading to the door. "I'll talk to Hermione in the morning, see what she thinks about things. Night boys. Don't stay up too late." She grinned, throwing them all one last wave before disappearing through the door.

The three men each gave her a parting wave of their own before restarting their conversation as soon as the door was shut.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again Potter are you out of your bleeding mind?" Draco ranted, his grey eyes locking onto Harry's. "You're more mental than I thought you were. Who proposes to a girl after meeting only hours before?"

Harry sighed, running another hand through his hair. "I didn't really propose. Well not really anyway. I don't know why I did it, I just wanted my daughter and I felt guilty, really really guilty. She hates me, despises the very ground that I walk on yet I still felt guilty." Harry explained. Ron and Draco raised their eyebrows.

"I can't explain what it is but there's something about her, something special. Trust me when I say she's not like any woman you've ever met. She- she does something to me, you know. It's strange, she makes me uncomfortable yet in a good way and I, well I like it. I can't bear to let her go. If I let her walk out of this house I know I'd never see her again and then I'd never be able to understand what this feeling is. I won't let her go. I can't." Harry finished, surprised by his own conviction in his words and stared wistfully into space.

Ron and Draco shared a look. "Maybe it's some sort of spell. You know what they say about the innocent ones mate." Ron said softly.

Harry shook his head. "She's not like Ron." He said instantly. "She's different. She barely even glanced at this house, not even once." He chuckled softly as he remembered her anger and passion when they talked about Lilly. "Merlin she's got some fire though. I've never known someone as fiery as her. She bottles it up quite well but when it's unleashed…" Harry blew air through his lips as he struggled to come up with the right words.

"She'd give you a tongue lashing that you'd never believe. Rita Skeeter and her lot better not get on the wrong side of her that's all I can say. Even when she's angry she somehow manages to hide her emotions, schooling her features well. The only thing that gives her away is her eyes." He paused as he thought about her beautiful, emotion filled eyes. "They're just so-so, I can't describe how beautiful they are and her figure could give those models that work with Ginny a run for their money. Much better than Fleur's ever was."

Draco and Ron shared another look at this. Whoever this woman was she had certainly left her mark. They both knew that Fleur had been Harry's longest conquest and by far the most beautiful.

"She's as sharp as a tack too. You won't get much past her let me tell you and trust me, she isn't afraid to hit back if she feels that it's necessary." Harry suddenly became aware of what he was saying and of Draco and Ron's expressions. He coughed, stopping himself before he got too lost in his description of her. "You'll meet the little hellion at breakfast tomorrow."

Ron and Draco said nothing, watching as Harry's face returned to its previous dazed expression. They exchanged looks and stood to leave. "Fair enough mate." Ron said, Draco nodding his assent and the two men left the room, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

Harry barely noticed them leave, his thoughts consumed with the gorgeous spitfire he'd asked to marry him. Shaking his head he brought his thoughts to Lilly. She was a great girl and he was so proud to call her his daughter yet he hoped he could break through her shell. He knew it was just shyness, like Hermione had said earlier, she just wasn't used to having men in her life. He spent the next hour thinking about all the things that they could do together, the three of them, as a proper family. With that last thought in his mind he stood and headed for his own bedroom, the other side of Lilly's nursery, the smile still etched firmly on his face.

* * *

**There you have it guys! Only a short chapter but a chapter nonetheless :) Please read and review! 'Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Chapter 5 is up! :) Boo Yah!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! They like the icing on the cake :)!**

**Midnight - Mione - Intresting suggestion... you never know ;)**

**DKA Reaver - Thank you! Really appreciate your comments! Ah not the dementors! :0**

**Neviegirl - 1. I hadn't thought of adding that but it's an interesting idea... you never know ;) and 2. Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it!**

**Last of the Ancients - Another brill review and fab suggestion but unfortunatley I can't tell you guys my idea cause it'll ruin the story... and I really don't want to do that but just a cheeky hint... an ex will appear on the scene, one that causes a lot of trouble for a favourite couple!**

**Harry - for - Hermione - Not at the moment no but sparks fly pretty sooner for one of Harry's friends :p**

**Dark Neko 4000 - I wish I could say but I just can't... spoilers :0**

**Please please read and review! It makes me happy :)! Any questions or ideas let me know, you never know I might just use them ;)**

******Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR and publishers. *sob* Kudos to majorgtpie for the original plot bunny**

******

* * *

**

Tucking a strand of flyaway hair behind her ear, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as the gentle mid morning wind breezed softly over her skin. With Lilly's small hand grasped gently in on of her own she walked briskly through the spacious gardens, finding a nice quiet place to sit in the courtyard, next to a large pond complete with playful ducks and vibrant green water lilies.

Tucking her legs underneath her she gently placed Lily on her lap, watching as the young girl playfully splashed her tiny hands in the water. Hermione sighed, tugging the hair tie out of her hair, letting her hair fall gracefully around her shoulders. Ever since she was a little girl she had loved the water. It relaxed her in a way that nothing else could, one that she couldn't explain, and by Merlin did she need all the relaxation that she could get.

The morning had started off like any other. Woken up a fully dressed and wide awake Lily jumping atop her bed, she had almost forgotten where she was. Her tired eyes had caught a glimpse of the clock as she sat up and she fought back a yelp. It was almost ten! Hermione had never been one to sleep in. She put it down to the events of yesterday tiring her out. She had bolted to the shower, barely stepping under the water before jumping out and hurriedly began throwing on clothes.

She was just pulling on her favourite ripped, paint spotted jeans when an deep, distinctly male cough caught her attention. At that moment she hadn't known whether to scream or yank the nearby towel over her exposed body. In the end she did both.

"What are you doing here!" She yelled, her eyes frantically checking to make sure that no piece of skin was exposed by the towel.

Harry at first said nothing, his eyes almost burning through the material of the towel with their intensity. Finally his eyes locked onto hers and a smug grin flitted across his face, one that made Hermione twitch in annoyance. "It's my house. I'm allowed to be anywhere I want." He said, his eyes flicked down to an exposed patch of skin just above her breasts and the corner of his lips twitched when Hermione followed his gaze and yanked the towel up with a huff.

He tutted and took a step towards her. "Shame I was enjoying your little show there."

Hermione growled under breath. 'The nerve of him!' she thought angrily and fixed him with her fiercest glare. "Was there something that you wanted?"

His grin turned into that of a leer and his eyes raked her form. "In a manner of speaking yes, there is something I want _very _much."

"Do you mind my eyes are up here!" Hermione snapped, partly furious with herself for finding his gaze incredibly arousing. She hoped it wasn't obvious.

Before Harry could even think of some clever remark to say back to her Lily bounded back into the room, clutching the toy unicorn that Hermione had brought for her third birthday. Since then she had hardly ever been apart from it. She looked between the two of them for a spilt second, frowning as she saw Harry's amused expression and Hermione's furious one, but - as the way that most young children do - she immediately forgot all about it as she remembered why she was here in the first place.

"Come on Mummy, I'm hungry!" She said to Hermione and dutifully ignoring Harry, much to his chagrin.

Hermione coughed, trying to regain her bearings and in her best motherly voice (which was surprisingly good considering the circumstances), "Ok sweetheart, just let Mummy get ready and I'll be right there."

Apparently satisfied Lily smiled and bounded back out of the room, presumably returning to her own.

For a brief moment after Lily left the two just stared at each other in silence. Hermione glared at his smug face, wishing all the while that she could wipe that stupid, yet annoyingly attractive, grin right off his face.

"Do you mind?" She asked indignantly, fighting the urge to place her hands on her hips.

She could tell that he wanted to say something else but managed to stop himself, therefore saving his baby making organs from any stray curses that Hermione was no doubt going to throw.

"Of course. I'll leave you too it." He said, taking a step back towards the doorway. "Breakfast will be in the dining room, the second door from the left of the staircase. I'm sure that Lily would be able to help you. Good day Miss Granger." His eyes took in one more exaggerated sweep of her body before he spun on his heel and left the room.

You'd think that that was the worst of it but oh no. The worst was yet to come. It had taken Hermione another couple of minuets to get herself together before her and Lily could make their way to breakfast and into something that Hermione now deemed as

'probably the most uncomfortable experience of her life.'

During their little interlude upstairs Harry had evidently forgot to mention that there would be guests having breakfast with them. As soon as they had stepped through the doors four pairs of eyes swivelled towards them. Hermione blushed, she hated being the centre of attention and Lily tried to once again hide behind her legs.

It was the young, beautiful red head sat nearest to Hermione that broke the uncomfortable silence. "You must be Hermione." She said, standing to give Hermione a kiss on either cheek.

'Very French,' Hermione thought, returning the gesture. 'Maybe they know I went to Beauxbatons like Fleur?'

"Harry has told us sooo much about you." The small red head was saying, ignoring Harry's pointed look. "Come sit here."

She guided Hermione and Lily to the two remaining places on Harry's right hand side. Suddenly the woman threw her hand to her forehead. "Where are my manners! I'm Ginerva Weasley but you can call me Ginny. This is my older brother Ron-" Ginny said, indicating the tall, red head next to her. Looking closer Hermione could see the family resemblance. "- and this is Draco Malfoy, Harry's step brother." She nodded towards the handsome, platinum blonde headed man sat directly opposite Lily and on Harry's left.

The two men nodded their hellos, each briefly shaking her hand.

"So Hermione," Draco said, his voice silky smooth and his grey eyes locked onto her own. Hermione fought to stop the blush attacking her cheeks and she saw Harry's eyes narrow dangerously. "We've heard so much about you and little Lily of course. Ever since you got here you'll all Harry he talks about."

Harry coughed in annoyance while Ron and Ginny fought to keep amused smiles off their faces.

"He's right." Ron added, ignoring the sharp glare that Harry sent his way. "You know I don't think I've seen him this excited about something since that new Lightening 6000 came out three weeks ago."

The three dissolved into laughter whilst Hermione raised her eyebrows and looked at Harry. He coughed uneasily and avoided her eyes.

"Yes well enough of that." He finally said. His eyes once again firm. "Let's eat. I have a lot of work to do later."

The rest of breakfast passed slowly for Hermione. She felt so out of place here. Not that the others weren't friendly, they were the epitome of the welcoming friends. They had all been polite and gracious towards her, asking lots of questions; What did she do for a living? Did she enjoy her job? Where did Lily go to nursery? How did she become so advanced for her age? and she had tried to answer them as quickly as possible.

Her tiny companion hadn't lent much support as she'd sat there staring at the others around the table, not making a sound and scarcely touching her breakfast until Hermione pointed this out with a pointed look. She'd eaten gloomily giving sour looks to everyone in the room, muttering about it not being how her mummy makes it.

She knew that Harry lived extravagantly, he made no movement to hide the fact that he, and his friends, were financially wealthy but she was surprised with just how expensive they all looked, even for something as mundane as breakfast. While she sat there in her ripped pain spotted jeans, white spaghetti strapped top (complete with S.P.E.W. scrawled across it in different colours), no make up or perfume and her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail the others looked as if each one of them could have walked right out of a fashion magazine. Flawless and model-esqe. She'd never felt so out of place before.

Hermione sighed as she remembered how as soon as he had finished his meal, Harry had stood, hurriedly making his goodbyes and walking briskly out of the room, not throwing any of them a second glance. She breathed heavily through her nose and began to sing a familiar lullaby to calm her down. Closing her eyes, she listened to the sounds of Lily humming the song along with her as she ran her tiny fingers through the water.

She had just began to relax when the sound of someone clearing their throat reached her ears. Looking up she fought back a groan as she spotted Ginerva Weasley standing above her. Hermione wondered what the other woman wanted. They hardly had anything in common. This woman was the definition of posh. Elegance personified.

Hermione suddenly felt self conscious. 'I must look like some sort of hobo compared to her.' She thought, cursing herself for caring so much.

Ginny's long red hair, vibrant and starling against the cream of her halter, was pulled up into an elegant bun. Random yet somehow coordinated strands cascading over it giving her hair a slightly wild look. The cream fitted halter that she wore, complete with matching shawl, offset her tight black jeans perfectly and the expertly applied make up made her look like something off the cover of Vogue magazine. Hermione noticed that Ginny was barefoot, yet somehow she made even that look dignified.

Ginny offered her a bright, friendly smile. "Do you mind if I sit with you Hermione?" she asked.

Hermione nodded reluctantly. "Of course." She muttered as Ginny sat gracefully down next to her. She knew it was best not to make enemies out of anyone here, especially if she took Harry up on his offer.

For a moment the two women were content to sit in silence, basking in the mid day sunlight and watching Lily chase a butterfly that fluttered around them.

"Listen Hermione I want to tell you something." Ginny suddenly said. "Harry he's-well you might not think so at the moment but he's a good man. True a little rough around the edges but once you get to know him he's a real sweetheart."

Hermione looked at the other woman, seeing her belief in the words she said and whispered. "Did he ask you to come tell me that?"

"No," Ginny replied instantly. "Harry would never ask anyone to do that sort of thing. In truth I think he's as stunned as you are by his offer."

"Offer?" Hermione questioned, her eyebrows raising. "You say it like it's not such a cruel thing. That it's not a form of blackmail."

Ginny sighed. "I admit Harry could have handled things more smoothly, with a bit more tact but he doesn't mean to be cruel. All we wants is his daughter but he saw how close the two of you were and knew that it was wrong to try and separate you. Marriage was all he could think of on such short notice." Ginny's light brown eyes looked deeply into Hermione's. "I know Harry would treat you and Lily right. It'd be such a joy to have you join us in Italy."

"You think I should accept, then?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes. I think it'd be a worthwhile decision."

"But what about my life here? I can't just pick up and leave. England is my home and I, I just don't know what to do."

"What is there to think about?" Ginny retorted. "You can owl or floo your friends and family and Harry has enough money to ensure that you never have to work again. You could spend as long as you want with Lily. You'd love Italy! Think of all the things you could visit. I'll even introduce you to some friends of mine who I'm sure would like you.

It'd be brilliant."

Hermione was lost for words, simply starring at the red head in disbelief. How could this woman believe it to be so simple to just leave your life? To just leave everything you knew? "What would my parent's say? I would have to work Ginny. It seems like such a waste if I don't."

"Well that's up to you I guess. I'm sure that Harry wouldn't mind letting you work for a couple of days a week and your parents would say good on you, I expect!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Somehow, I highly doubt that. On both counts."

A comfortable silence fell over the two women as they turned their attention back to Lily, who had given up on chasing the butterfly and was now picking daisies a little further ahead of them. Hermione couldn't help the smile that crept over her face as she watched the young girl. She looked so carefree and happy, the first time in days, and Hermione vowed to save the picture to memory in the hope of painting it later.

Over the years she had painted dozens of pictures and portraits, all dedicated to Lily, which she hoped one day would all be shown together in a gallery. A few had even placed third and up in the local village art shows.

For the second time in a matter of minutes Hermione was jolted out of her musings by Ginny.

"Don't take this the wrong way but do you wear make up?"

"Huh?" Hermione asked, slightly bewildered by the odd question. "Oh no, not regularly, why?"

Ginny smiled, trying to put Hermione at ease. "Oh don't worry it's not a bad thing I was just curious. Quick question, are you particularly fond of your wardrobe?" Seeing Hermione's rising eyebrow she quickly back-pedalled. "Not that there is anything wrong with it but I think the chic fashion style there would totally suit you so I think it would be easier if we just got you a whole new wardrobe when we get to Italy." Her eyes light up and she squealed girlishly, something that Hermione hardly ever did. "Oh my God! We can take a trip to Paris to find some things with that bit of artistic flair. You said you were an artist."

As she babbled, Hermione stretched out her legs, wincing as she heard her knees click back into place. The sound must have drew Ginny's attention to her lower half and the red head gasped as she saw Hermione's paint splattered and ripped jeans.

'Great,' Hermione thought, following Ginny's eyes. 'I bet she horrified by the state of my jeans.'

In fact to Hermione's surprise Ginny's reaction was quite the opposite. "Oh Hermione!" She squealed, "I absolutely adore your jeans. Where did you get them? I've been meaning to by a pair ever since the ripped look came in."

Hermione shrugged, cursing herself when she felt the beginnings of a blush attack her cheeks. "Well, um I didn't actually buy them like this. The rips are just wear and tear and the paint is from work. The hand prints at the bottom are Lily's from when she was two and I was helping her finger paint."

Ginny didn't seem to pay much notice to Hermione's blush, seemingly ecstatic that the jeans could be unique. "Ooo Hermione they're so adorable!" Ginny raved. "You'll have to make me a pair!" She stopped and became much more mature and organised, almost in an instant. "But more importantly, you only need to pack necessities and things you are personally attached to because we can replace everything once we get to Italy."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "But I haven't said yes yet."

Ginny waved her off. "Well, if you do." She grinned widely, a twinkle lighting her eye. "Think about it please, really think. It would be so amazing if you joined us in Italy. I'd enjoy having more time to chat with you."

With one last smile and a wave she left, her shawl blowing elegantly behind and Hermione watched her go with a wistful expression on her face. She liked Ginny, even though she had only met the young woman today she had always been a good judge of character. Hermione sighed, leaning back against a large rock. Ginny seemed very sure that she would accept Harry's offer. She held so much conviction in her belief that it almost made Hermione want to jump at the chance of marrying Harry.

She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. 'Merlin what do I do?' she thought. 'Lily's welfare is the main concern here and marrying him is best for her, that way she would be on her own in a strange country with basically strangers. Besides it's not like I'll be completely friendless when I get there. Ginny will be there and she said that she would introduce me to some of her friends.'

As her inner musings continued Hermione noticed the butterfly that Lily had been chasing earlier had landed on her jean clad knee. Looking at the rips and splats of paint Hermione remembered Ginny's words.

'Do these really look like designer jeans?' She thought.

Having said that she had to admit that she had seen a few ripped up pairs of jeans with silver and glittery splotches all over them on the covers of magazines lately. She shrugged and continued to way the pros and cons of marrying Harry, leaving Lily to continue picking daisies for her necklace.

* * *

Shuffling the papers on his desk, Harry fought back a sigh. He had been sat at his desk for almost two and a half hours now and had yet to get a single thing done. For the first time in his life he silently cursed his office and how the window gave him the perfect view of the gardens and courtyard below. From his seat he could see both Hermione and Lily relaxing next in the courtyard, playfully dangling their feet into the water.

Without realising he smiled. He had been doing that a lot lately, especially when his two favourite girls were in view. 'Wait what?' He thought, shocked by his own runaway thoughts. 'Where did that come from?'

Tearing his eyes away from the window he tried once again to accomplish some work. He knew that it was rather pointless and that ultimately he was fighting a losing battle but he tried. Yet not five seconds later he sighed, shuffling the papers again in a vain attempt to make the pile look smaller and give the impression that he had actually done some work today.

A loud childish cry of laughter filled the air, drawing his attention back to the scene outside. Not that he needed much persuasion of course. A tender smile crossed his lips as he watched the two of them and a slight pang in his heart alerted him to just how much he wanted to join them and act like a real family. It wasn't hard for him to picture himself sitting behind Hermione, holding her as they watched Lily play. Hermione would turn to him and smile, resting her hands on top of his. One's that were gently caressing her swollen stomach that was holding their first child…

He shook his head, grumbling something profane and telling himself once again to erase that visual. It was ridiculous to think of such thoughts. The woman down there probably wanted him dead and here he was thinking about wanting to hold her in his arms and snog her senseless. He snorted, he wanted to do more than that, he was picturing her carrying his child for Merlin's sake. He had to remind himself yet again that his focus was supposed to be his daughter.

"Awww Harry," Ginny's voice called as she walked gracefully through the open door.

"It's so cute how taken you are with her. You can barely tear your eyes away."

Harry frowned inwardly. Was he being that obvious? "I admit she is extremely attractive but that's all there is to it Gin." He said firmly, turning to face the red head who was now sat elegantly in one of the seats opposite him. "Besides I'm watching Lily, she looks like she's enjoying the gardens doesn't she?"

"Of course Harry, whatever you say." Ginny replied rolling her eyes. She had in fact been talking about Lily yet the fact that Harry had immediately jumped to the conclusion that she had been talking about Hermione. She couldn't wait to tell the boys about this one. "Yes she does, as with Hermione. How are you two getting along by the way, any better?"

Harry frowned and he turned to tell her, in no uncertain terms, to sod off and mind her own business when lots of shouting and loud barking filled the once quiet house. Harry and Ginny shared a knowing look, more than vaguely aware of what was causing the commotion downstairs and, walking briskly to the hall, they both leaned over the railing watching Draco trying to make a huge black Labrador behave.

"Potter you better come down here! Your ruddy mutt is a nightmare." He looked up and his eyes narrowed as he saw Harry and Ginny watching him, trying not to laugh at the sight of his battered clothes and unruly hair. "Come and get the bloody hound before I stun it."

Harry laughed loudly, grinning down at his over eager yet oh so loveable puppy that seemed to be enjoy tormenting Draco with his energy. For a Labrador he was extremely large for his size but to Harry had the heart of gold. He couldn't hurt a fly. Ron had brought him the pup for his birthday two years ago, saying that Harry needed a pet to bring some fun in his life. He had named the pup Sirius, after his late god-father who had died during the second Voldemort war and when Harry was only fifteen.

Most of the time Sirius just wanted someone to play with but with Harry travelling frequently, Harry rarely got the chance. During those time Sirius stayed with a local family down in the village, a family with lots of children who adored playing with the energetic pup. Harry grinned, taking the stairs two at a time as he decided that it was time to take Sirius to Italy permanently. Lily - and maybe Hermione he added - would be there as well so Sirius would have somebody to play with. Plus without the constant dreary rain Sirius could spend more time outside, Harry could almost see him now running through the fields that surrounded his mansion, Lily laughing as she chased after him.

He was almost down the stairs when Sirius gave a mighty tug and finally broke free of Draco's grip.

"Hey! Heal! I said heal you ruddy animal!" Draco yelled, racing after Sirius. "Get back here!"

Ginny caught up with Harry on the final steps, just in time to see Sirius evade Draco's grasp. "Oh no!" She muttered, noticing the direction where the dog was heading.

Harry noticed it too. "Oh shit!" He yelled, leaping from the last few steps and into the foyer, chasing after Draco and Sirius.

As he did so though he knew it was pointless. For his size Sirius had amazing speed, part of the reason that Ron bought him for Harry, and he had made it through the ajar glass doors that lead to the courtyard before Harry and Draco had even made it halfway over the foyer.

`Please let her like dogs. She's going to kill me if she doesn't like dogs.' Harry thought.

The two of them could only watch on in horror as Sirius raced cross the courtyard and jumped onto Hermione, who unfortunately had just stood up. Harry and Draco were frozen in place by the glass doors, their mouths open in shock.

The force of Sirius leap caused Hermione to stumble, them both falling into the water with a loud slash. Harry sighed in despair. `Oh no, she's gonna kill me for sure.'

Harry felt a large hand clap him cheerily on the back. Too cheerily considering what had just happened and the furious look on Hermione's face.

"Bad luck mate," Ron's freckled face filled his vision. He had just been in the kitchen, devouring the pile of chicken sandwiches that Dobby, Harry's house elf, had made him when he had heard the commotion. Faster than he had probably ever moved before, he had raced into the foyer, hoping to catch some of the action. He hadn't been disappointed. "You won't win any brownie points with that. Is the wizarding world's most eligible bachelor of the year losing his touch?"

"Ron!" Ginny chastised, looking at her brother in disbelief and swatting the back of his head. "Idiot!"

"What!" Ron grumbled, rubbing the sore spot where Ginny had swatted him. "Jeez it's a joke Gin." He glanced at Hermione and winced. "Wouldn't like to be in your shoes mate. She looks like she would kill you on the spot if she had the chance."

Suddenly he grinned, "Hey if that does happen can I have your broom collection if she kills you?"

"Unbelievable." Ginny muttered and Harry shot him a death glare of his own

Snapping out of his shock Draco grimaced at the sight of Hermione's stony glare. "For once I agree with Weaselbee." He said grimly. "Probably not the best idea to win her over Potter."

Harry raised his eyebrows, fixing Draco with a hopeful glance. "Draco, mate. I don't suppose you want to take the blame for letting Sirius go? This is entirely your fault after all."

Draco wasn't fooled though and patted Harry's shoulder in sympathy. "Sorry man, you know I love you but not that much. I'm an auror, I deal with the worst criminals in the wizarding world, face danger every day and I'm admitting that right now she scares me. I mean freaking piss your pants scared. Man if looks could kill…" He let the comment hang and Harry sighed.

Looking at the daggers that he was receiving from Hermione, Harry gulped. 'Guess it's time to face the music.'

* * *

**There you have it guys! Chapter 5 is up! :) Please read and review! Any questions about the story drop me a review or message and I'll try to answer them! 'Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Chapter 6 is up! :) Boo Yah!**

**Sorry it's been so long...RL got in the way I'm afraid *sob***

**Thanks for all the reviews! They like the icing on the cake :)  
****  
Witchysha - No Harry is not bipolar. He just doesn't know who to deal with women. He's used to women falling over themselves to please him and when he comes up against one who doesn't *cough Hermione cough* he doesn't know how to behave. Hope that helps :)**

Pawsrule - Thanks for the review and for believing in me and my writing :)

**Last of the Ancients - Thanks for another great and really helpful review. I really appreciate your comments and thanks once again for believing in me and my writing :) I agree with what you said about the previous relationship thing, too weird for me :p You never know you might see something very familar later on in the chapter ;)**

**MSU-HPHGfan - Thank you :) I agree, I've always thought that Ginny was a little underrated and even though she steals Harry away from Hermione (there I said it!) I still think tha she could be a good friend to them both and a fun character to write :)**

**shadow'sdawn - As always thank you for your comments and I will take them into consideration. I agree that the second version could have been used to create a smoother flowing story but that's what FF is for. To make mistakes and then hopefully rectify them, the second was just a typo. I don't have a beta and atm I am just writing this of the cuff so please excuse some of my mistakes. I agree with what you said about overcompensating. I have always had trouble with over saying things and such, again though it's just practise. Yet once again thank you for your great comments and for keeping the faith! Afterall it's what makes me a better author :)**

**Dark Neko 4000 - Ah I would love too but I can't ... spoilers :0**

**Please please read and review! It makes me happy :)! Any questions or ideas let me know, you never know I might just use them ;)**

******Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR and publishers. *sob* Kudos to majorgtpie for the original plot bunny and Last of the Ancients so helping me with some sticky bits with this chapter :)**

******

* * *

**

You would think that after all the events of the past few days nothing would have surprised Hermione. The famous (and entirely too arrogant in Hermione's opinion) Harry Potter was Lily's long lost father - plausible, a completely out of the blue marriage proposal - tolerable, yet still the sight of a huge black Labrador bounding towards her managed to knock the wind right out of her. Literally.

She had stood with the intention of finding Harry. She wanted to talk things over with him, (in a more civilised manner than their previous _talks_) before she made her final decision about the deal. She had barely got to her feet when a large dog barrelled into her, knocking them both into the cold water. She didn't shout or scream. She didn't have time before hitting the water, her clothes instantly soaked to the bone.

Sitting up, the almost ice cold water lapping gently around her chest, she coughed up a stream of water and inhaled deeply. The dog didn't seem as affected by their sudden dip in the lake, leaping off her and barking happily, nudging her gently with his nose as if asking her to get up and play.

Hermione glared, her nostrils flaring and the dog whimpered, lowering his eyes in shame at the look on her face. Her eyes promised a look of certain doom and he scampered away from her, his tail firmly between his legs. He obviously understood the hidden threat in her eyes.

`This is why I prefer cats.' Hermione thought, brushing water away from her eyes and out of her now tangled hair. She coughed again, lifting her head towards the house and she could feel her anger rising quickly as she saw the four shocked and nervous looking faces staring back at her. Focusing her eyes on one face in particular she let a growl escape her throat.

'Trust Potter to be here for the show.' She thought angrily. 'Knowing him he probably set his damn dog on me in the first place. Probably thought it was all some sort of big joke.'

She sent them all a steely glare and all except Harry stepped back in alarm. She felt her face heat up with red hot anger as he stood there gaping at her from the doorway.

Harry obviously got the message and, after a nudge from Draco and one last nervous gulp he started towards her. The atmosphere was tense, none of the adults spoke a single word, leaving Lily's, who was now playing with the blasted animal Hermione thought in brief alarm, playful giggles the only sound in the courtyard.

Harry took a brief moment to watch his daughter play excitedly with Sirius. 'Well at least he's won over one Granger woman.' Harry thought.

"Lily would you mind going back in side." Harry said, his voice soft as his daughter nodded silently, almost as if she understood that the next few moments were not going to be pretty. Turning towards Sirius he barked; "Sirius, Out!"

Sirius barked playfully, scampering after a giggling Lily as the two left the adults in a jolly manner. Harry looked at the two longingly, wishing that he could follow them; alas he knew he would have to face up to Hermione sooner or later and sighed, turning back to face the seething witch.

At first Harry thought he was having some sort on aneurism or mental breakdown. Hermione was shouting at the top of her lungs, that he could tell but not a single word that she was saying. He was too caught up in how extremely sexy she looked to care one jot about what she was saying.

It was strange. He had never been attracted to an angry woman before, especially one whose anger was directed at him. He could almost see the steam coming out of her ears yet at the same time he could barely take his eyes of her. Her chocolate brown eyes, usually warm and inviting, were ablaze with a raging passionate fire and at some point during her rant she had stood up, still waist deep in water, letting her hair fall seductively around her shoulders and breast.

Harry was sure that he was drooling. He even had to forcibly clamp his mouth shut. He had seen his fair share of beautiful women - his money and fame caused quite a stir amongst the female population (besides what red blooded male would turn down such offers?)- yet the woman in front of him was simply breathtaking.

Her t-shirt hugged her very well developed form tightly, one strap hanging precariously off her left shoulder and her already tight fitted jeans now clinging to her every curve. He'd be lying if he said he didn't notice how the shirt hugged every part of her shapely and gloriously full breasts, especially when they were glistening with water and further exposed by her loose strap.

He knew he should be a gentleman and inform her about the unfortunate (on her part not his!) wardrobe malfunction, yet as he watched a stray water droplet slide from her neck and disappear between the space between her breasts, he just couldn't do it. Maybe he wasn't as gentlemanly as he thought. Yet for the first time he didn't really care.

The need to touch her was back, much stronger than ever before and suddenly he was gripped with a fierce envy. He wanted to follow the same path as that droplet. He would at the hollow of her ear, trailing feather light kisses and nips down her smooth neck before cupping one of those fabulous breasts, drunk on her aroused moans….

'Whoa!' He thought. Sweet Merlin he had never felt so hard! Subtly he tried to hid his obvious arousal, completely oblivious to Hermione's rising temper. Satisfied that his appreciation for the sight in front of him was hidden he returned his gaze upwards only to find that said arousing sight had disappeared! 'Merlin what is she doing?'

During Harry's incredibly vivid fantasy, Hermione had decided to try and lift herself out of the pond. When Harry had first brought the house he had decided to leave many of the original features in the exterior untouched, giving the house a more regal feel. Unfortunately this also meant that the walls of the pond underneath the water weren't as solid as they should have been. It was one of those jobs that Harry had never quite got round to fixing.

Realising what Hermione was about to do he tried to warn her, honestly he did, but before the words left his lips she discovered herself just how fragile and slippy the pond walls were.

"Would you like some help?" Harry offered, taking a step towards her and holding out his hand.

Hermione growled, somehow still looking intimidating even when she was sat chest deep in water. "No thank you." She snapped, leaping up and attempting to try again. "I'm not some frail, helpless female you know."

"Trust me I'm well aware of that." Harry replied, smirking slightly as she huffed in annoyance at her second failed attempt. "But even the strongest of wills need a little help sometimes."

'Ooh how poetic.' Hermione thought before landing back on her backside after her third failed attempt. She sighed heavily and looked up at the infuriating man watching her. She hated what she was about to do. If there was any other way she could get out of this ruddy pond she would, but the sandals that she had decided to wear this morning didn't have any grip what so ever, causing her to loose her balance as soon as she lifted her standing foot off the pond floor.

She tried to smile up at him, hoping that he would once again take pity on her and offer her his hand, but it came out slightly tight lipped and forced.

"Could you help me get out of here please?" She said, almost whispering it as she felt the annoyance and frustration get the better of her.

Harry raised his eyebrows, he didn't think that she would ask for his help but he supposed miracles do happen. He could tell that it was difficult for her, she refused to look him straight in the eye for very long and was now staring at the ripples of water that lapped around her.

He almost smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that."

Hermione snapped her head up, a look of contempt and outrage on her beautiful face. She took a deep breath and through clenched teeth she repeated her question.

"Of course." Harry replied instantly, his lips twitching as he tried to refrain from smiling. Holding out his hand he waited for her to grasp it.

Hermione sighed but complied, slipping his hand into his own larger one. It felt rough and calloused from, what Hermione imagined, his work as an Auror and his grip was firm, pulling her instantly to her feet.

Harry meanwhile took a moments pause to fully bask in the feeling of her small, soft hand in one of his own. He watched as she adjusted her balance, too caught up in watching her that he failed to notice Hermione's fourth attempt at lifting herself out of the pond.

"Wait, Hermione-" Harry began, feeling his footing loosen from her sudden yank. But it was too late and with a final tug Harry's foot slipped, causing him to fall headfirst onto Hermione and sending them both crashing into the cold water.

Coughing up a new stream of water Hermione's glare was like daggers. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled, "You call that helping!"

Harry shivered, the coldness of the water seeping straight to his bones. He spat out a short spurt of water before returning her glare. "If you had listened to me and waited we wouldn't be in this mess!" He retorted angrily. "It's not my fault you couldn't get out anyway!"

"No but it was your dog!" Hermione snarled. "I do not appreciate that uncontrollable beast jumping on me and he honestly shouldn't be left around Lily. He'll crush her if he tries the same thing on her. Do you even think about these things? Men! Honestly . . ."

Harry tuned her out again as his eyes dropped to her lips. He hadn't realised how close they were in the water. With every word he felt her sweet scented breath caress his face and neck and was suddenly hit with an extremely erotic vision of her panting harshly as he trust into her warmth. He had to try incredibly hard to hold back the moan that was threatening to escape him.

"Are you listening to me?" She shouted finally catching his attention as he snapped his head up to meet her gaze. "Merlin can stop being such a bloody pervert for five seconds and listen to me, you immoral idiot."

As she rattled on about how much of a perverted idiot he was Harry honestly believed that he should be given some sort of medal from every red blooded male in the country - no the world - for somehow managing to keep his eyes on her face this time. He knew her rage was beyond words and as he continued to stare at her lips he inwardly shrugged. There was really no other way of stopping her. He had to kiss her. Not because he wanted to, because he had to. For the greater good, he thought to himself.

With this last, entirely ridiculous, reasoning firmly planted in his mind his arm shot out beneath the water, snaking quickly around her slim waist and crushing her soft body into his firmer one. In an instant his lips were crashing down onto hers causing her to let out a small gasp of surprise. For Harry it was all the invitation that he needed and growling, he slipped his eager tongue into her mouth.

It was at that moment Hermione seemed to snap to her senses and tried to pull away from his kisses. Harry however wasn't having any of it, tightening his grip around her waist and, as gently as he could in his aroused state, began caressing her tongue with his own. Whatever struggles she tried to break free seemed useless, he was just too strong for her.

Giving up on getting free she felt herself relax under his kisses, surprising them both when she began to respond tentatively back. The tension that had been threatening to build between them finally exploded and Harry groaned as she tangled her nimble fingers in his hair. He was surprised by how much this simple action aroused him.

All of his intense fantasies about her combined with the feeling of her shapely body pressed oh so deliciously into his own stirred his lower half and, as he pressed her tighter against him, he was sure that she could feel the rock hard evidence of what she was doing to him.

Hermione mewled low in her throat and she couldn't hep the small shudder that racked through her body, one that had nothing to do with the cold water around them. Harry moved to rest on his knees, gently pulling Hermione into doing the same, allowing his tongue better access into her mouth and her nipples brushing against him through the thin material of her shirt.

The sensation reminded him of his fantasy and slowly he began to trail his hand up her shirt, his lips never leaving hers, before finally cupping one of those glorious breasts that had sparked many of his erotic fantasies of late. He groaned inwardly, he had been right, they were just perfect to fit in his hands.

Rotating his hand gently, he began to massage her through the cotton bra she wore and Hermione moaned in approval, clutching at his arms. "Harry." She breathed, her head falling back as he moved his lips down to worship her throat, sucking lightly on the junction between her neck and shoulder. Something that he had been longing to do since day one.

His other hand came up to remove her shirt when a distant childish giggling sounded in the back of his head. Vaguely, in his aroused haze, he wondered where the sound was coming from but, as his hand stilled over her skin, causing Hermione to moan softly in disapproval, the thought flew straight out of his mind and resumed his task, caressing each bit of new skin that he exposed.

Then a bark sounded and he paled. He prayed to any Merlin and any other God that he could think of that it wasn't what he thought it was. He paused, Hermione's shirt now bunched just below her breasts and slowly turned his head towards the source of the noise. His heart almost sunk out the bottom of his shoes at the sight that greeted him. Boy karma was a bitch.

"Lily." He crocked and cleared his throat loudly, trying - with whatever limited acting skills he possessed - to sound like he hadn't just been going at it with the closest thing that Lily had to a mother. Hastily he pulled Hermione's shirt back down, releasing her from his arms before turning completely around to face Lily. "What are you doing here? Where's Aunt Ginny?"

"She's making us lunch Har-Daddy," Lily stumbled over his name, obviously not completely comfortable with calling him Dad just yet. He couldn't blame the poor girl but nevertheless it was something that he hoped to put right very quickly. "She asked me to tell you and Mummy that lunch is almost ready."

"Oh." Harry mumbled, suddenly feeling foolish. It was normal for Ginny to make them lunch when she visited him. She said it was her mother's influence. Draco said it was because she was too much like Ron, able to sniff out food from five hundred yards. "Yes, of course. Tell her that we'll be there in ten minutes."

The little girl nodded and giggled as Sirius followed her back up towards the main house. As soon as she was out of sight Harry let out the breath that he had been holding and ran his hand messily through his damp hair. Turning back to face Hermione, his slightly embarrassed grin vanished instantly at the sight of her piercing glare.

From the lengthy snogging session that had just happened between them Harry half expected a more breathless and self-conscious look about her but then again, Hermione was never classed as 'the usual.' Despite his extensive dating record, Harry never claimed to be the expert on women, yet you didn't need to be to work out what was on Hermione's mind right now. By the way her fingers were twitching and her jaw was clenching he had the distinct impression that she wanted to hit him. 'Or worse.' He thought and he subtly tried to put his lower half out of line of fire.

He said nothing, simply staring gob smacked at the enraged woman in front of him. If he had been anyone else observing, and had been told that less than five minuets before these two people had been snogging the living daylights out of each other Harry would have gave them a first class ticket to St. Mungo head injury ward. Only the faint hickey on her neck and swollen lips gave him any signs that this woman had recently been snogged.

Hermione huffed at his surprised look. Clearly he expected her to fall at his feet after that kiss. Inwardly she rolled her eyes, she had never swooned for anyone, no matter how good a kisser they were, or how skilled his tongue was at it battled hers.. Whoa! Stop right there! We do NOT think about Harry -I'm so rich I can have anything I want - Potter!

As she quickly wiped those traitorous thoughts from her head she continued her rant. After all a good defence is a good offence. "Look Potter maybe you don't understand or, I don't know, you expected me to fall in a puddle of goo at your feet after that kiss but let me just make one thing perfectly clear. I AM NOT MOST GIRLS! Don't try to kiss your way out of trouble because let me tell you it won't work!"

Harry opened his mouth then closed it quickly. For once he was completely speechless. How can she act so normal after what just happened? He wanted to scream in frustration. What was it with this woman? He had never had to work this hard to win over any other one before? She had to be the most difficult person he'd ever met; and he was friends with Draco Malfoy.

"You've got it wrong. I wasn't trying to kiss my way out of anything. I was only trying to get you to stop shouting and breath. You went so red I thought that you were going to spontaneously combust."

Hermione scoffed. "Jeez Potter where did you get those words from? I bet you burned through a good number of brain cells to think of that one!" She knew that she was being harsh but quite frankly she didn't care. She was so angry that she had let herself get lost in the moment with him, attraction or not he was still the cause of her ire and Lily's discomfort, something that Hermione would not forget in a hurry.

"Breathing? Did you ever take biology Potter?" She yelled, rolling her eyes. "Obviously you haven't because if you had then you would know that a person need _air _to breathe! Not a tongue down their throat!"

Harry was fuming. What the hell was this woman on! "I didn't hear you complaining about it. Unless you call moaning my name and tugging my hair complaining."

Hermione growled low in her throat. He had her there and they both knew it. "I just got caught up in the moment that's all. I'm sure it would have happened with anyone else."

"Really." Harry said slowly, taking another step towards her, relishing in the fact that she took a sharp intake of breath. He knew she was lying. He was pretty sure that she knew it too but he wanted to call her bluff. "So you mean to say that if I kissed you again you wouldn't do the exact same thing."

Hermione took a deep breath, vividly aware of his closeness and how it was affecting her but she hid it well, frowning and shoving him away. "Don't touch me or I swear I'll hex you into next year." She hissed vehemently and turning, she finally managed to find a solid footing in the pool wall and hoisted herself out, leaving a shocked Harry still waist deep in water staring up at her.

"I was about to come and find you before your beast attacked me but now that you're here I might as well kill two birds with one stone." She said, almost calmly considering her previous outburst. "I am going to marry you but only for Lily's sake. She needs someone with an ounce of common sense to look out for her and her well being since apparently you can't." She stepped back when Harry tried to approach her, always keeping the same distance between them and crossed her arms over her chest. "Just because you're Harry Potter you can't do anything you want and consequences be damned! You're a father now, soon to be a husband too, and if you think that you can still have everything your own way then you're stuck in some sort of delusion. I'm certainly not going to sit back and let you be a bad influence on her. I taught her too well for you to go mess her up with your loose morals and irresponsibleness."

With that said Hermione turned on her heel and stormed out of the courtyard leaving Harry to stare stupidly after her.

`Sweet mother of Merlin,' He groaned, running a hand through his damp hair, making it even more messy than usual. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

Slamming shut her bedroom door in a fit of rage Hermione angrily hit the knob for the shower. Quickly she shrugged out of her soaked clothes, throwing them in the clothes hamper and jumped in the steaming shower. As the water pounded in her ears she began to scrub furiously at her body, as if the act would rid her of Harry's touches.

'God damn that man!' She thought angrily as she attacked her skin, leaving it a light pink. Hermione ignored the pain and soreness, it was her bodies punishment for reacting to his touches. 'Bloody traitorous body. Of all the men in all the world why does it have to be that immoral, insensitive, obnoxious, arrogant, conceited jerk!'

Deciding that for now the shade of pink was enough punishment for her skin she stepped out of the shower, grabbing a large towel from the rail next to her and began to rub herself dry.

Her angry musings were caught short by a knock on her bedroom door. Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously. 'If that Potter then I'll kill him.' Through clenched teeth she called; "Who's there?"

"Hermione," the feminine voice called. 'Definitely not Potter then.' Hermione thought in relief. "It's Ginny. I know you mentioned only bringing one spare set of clothes so I've brought you up some of mine. I thought you'd need some after what happened outside."

Hermione frowned at the reminder of her impromptu swim, and the events after, but felt grateful at Ginny's kind gesture. "Thanks Ginny. I'll be out in a sec."

Hermione waited for a moment until she heard her bedroom door close, calling a second round of thanks to Ginny as she left. Opening the bathroom door her eyes widened at the sight of a beautiful honey coloured tank top and a very tight pair of designer jeans lying on the bed.

'Merlin!' Hermione thought, holding up the pair of jeans. 'I'll have to resize these for sure! How small does she think I am?'

Sighing she attempted putting them on but it was immediately clear how much smaller Ginny's frame was compared to her own. The shirt was much too tight and the jeans wouldn't even come up over her hips. Sighing she grabbed her wand from the bedside table, muttering a spell to resize the clothes so that they would fit her properly. She had just finished tugging the newly resized shirt over her chest when she heard a soft knocking on the door.

She called them in, thinking that it might be Lily, but was surprised to see Ginny come in carrying a couple of notebooks, brightly coloured post-it notes and an assortment of coloured pens.

She smiled as she took in Hermione's outfit. "Oh Hermione you look fabulous! I'm so glad that those clothes suit you, I was a little worried that you wouldn't like them."

"Don't worry Ginny I love them but I do have to resize them a little. I hope you don't mind." Hermione replied, shooting her a guilty look. Ginny laughed, waving off her apologies.

"Pfft. Relax Hermione, I gave them to you. Call them a gift. You can do whatever you want to them."

"But Ginny these are designer clothes!" Hermione said, she had read the labels of the clothes and even with Hermione's limited fashion knowledge she knew that they were top of the line. "These jeans alone must have cost you over a hundred pounds! I can't just take them from you."

Ginny frowned slightly. "There are a gift Hermione." She said. "You're not stealing them from me. Besides I'm friends with the designer, I get forty percent discount anyway."

Hermione sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her hands crossed on her lap. "I'm sorry Ginny. I didn't mean to be rude."

"Hey that's what friends are for right?" Ginny smiled. "About earlier with the pond, Sirius is easily excitable, especially around new people, and he is such a big dog that sometimes he doesn't know his own strength. He must have smelled your scent and

wanted to aquatint himself. I'm sure he didn't mean to knock you in the pond." She huffed and threw her hands in the air in annoyance. "It's all Draco's fault anyway. He let Sirius go. It wasn't all down to Harry. He's really sorry."

"I know it was just such a shock you know?" Hermione sighed. "I don't blame Sirius, or Draco for that matter, as for Pot- um Harry I'd rather not talk about it."

Ginny nodded, seeing the scowl on Hermione's face when she mentioned Harry. She sympathised with the girl, she knew what happened between the two of them in the pond and knew that Harry wasn't going the right way to try and win this girl over. He was a good person, with a good heart but sometimes he was so clueless about women it was unbelievable.

"Sure, I understand. I thought that we could start planning the wedding?" Seeing Hermione's shocked look Ginny laughed and held up the cards and notebooks she had in her hand. "At least start to make some lists, jot down some ideas, a preliminary brainstorm if you will then when we get to Italy and meet up with the girls all we have to do is revise the list and shop."

Hermione grimaced at the thought of having to plan a huge wedding. This wedding wasn't exactly what she wanted in the first place and she certainly didn't enjoy being the centre of attention. She told Ginny as much but the other woman almost choked with laughter.

"Sweetie your marrying Harry Potter, THE Harry Potter. it would cause public uproar if you didn't have a fancy wedding."

Hermione sighed, of course she knew it would be difficult given Harry's status but couldn't they give it a try? "What about eloping in America or something? We could say it was a whirlwind romance or something like that."

Ginny laughed loudly, wiping tears from her eyes as she made her way across the room and spread her things out on the bed next to Hermione. She lay flat on her stomach and Hermione followed her lead, watching as Ginny uncapped a pen when her laughter subsided.

"Oh Hermione you make me laugh so. You really should think about becoming a comedian or something. Eloping in America, whatever next. I can see the headlines now. You're about to marry the most famous wizard in Britain, probably the world, nothing is small or insignificant with him." Ginny stated matter-of-factly, the wink she gave Hermione told her that statement was double ended. Hermione really didn't want to think about what she was suggested. Oh no she definitely didn't want to go down that road.

Taking Hermione's hesitation for doubt in her abilities Ginny smiled, lightly nudging Hermione with her shoulder. "Oh come on Hermione, it'll be loads of fun! We're friends right and it'll be a great bonding experience for us. We'll be the best of friends after, sisters. I've known Harry for years, he's almost one of the family and you know the best part is that I'll always be around to help you guys! Gineva's fashions can run itself for a couple of weeks right."

Hermione smiled, albeit strained as Ginny babbled on. She liked this girl and she knew that her heart was in the right place but boy she could be as bossy as hell. No wonder she was her own boss. Hermione had the feeling that not many people, if any, could control Ginny Weasley. She sighed inwardly, wondering what it was like to not have to earn your living and working when you please.

"You know I can finally cross 'plan a wedding' of my things to do before I die list. Isn't that great!" Ginny squealed, snapping Hermione out of her daze. She sighed dreamily, staring blankly into the distance. "I can't wait to get married. It sounds so romantic."

Hermione just stared dumbstruck at the dreamy looking red head. There was nothing remotely romantic about her situation or about this wedding. It was all a huge miserable ordeal that was created for Lily benefit and Lily's alone. She promised Lily that she would always be there for her and Hermione never once broke her promises to her little girl. A habit that she wasn't going to start now.

"We have loads to do!" Ginny said, rattling off the jobs on her fingers. "There's the guest lists, dinner selection, wine selection, seating arrangements, music, the whole shabang. I better start writing these down." She grabbed the nearest notebook and began to furiously, her pen almost flying across the page.

Hermione sighed as she watched the other woman. She had never been one of those girls who'd been planning her wedding since the wedding day Barbie came out or subscribing to monthly wedding magazines. Rather she was reading about advanced spells and alchemical sciences, trying to create her own potions or charms.

She glanced over at Ginny's list and her eyes widened. `Merlin save me.' She thought, the list was almost four and a half pages long!

Dropping a quick full stop at the end of the last item, Ginny grinned, looking up at Hermione.

"This is what I've come up with so far." Ginny told her handing over the notebook. "I think I've covered everything but if you think I've missed something just add it to the bottom."

Ginny babbled excitedly, trying to explain all the items to a shocked Hermione. She was quite sure that she was as pale as a ghost, luckily Ginny didn't seem to notice her hands trembling. This was going to be one expensive wedding! Ginny listed anything from deciding on the menu to choosing ice sculptures. There was four types of music for Merlin's sake!

"Um, Ginny, don't you this is a bit . . . ah, a bit much?" Hermione asked a stricken look on her face.

"Merlin no!" Ginny cried, slightly shocked at Hermione's estimation. "This is just the basics. We'll elaborate on this once we get other's input."

**Hermione's eyes widened at the thought of this being the basics. This was going to be extremely complicated she could tell. It was almost like she was marrying royalty. Then again Harry Potter was the closest thing to royalty the wizarding world had, much to Hermione's annoyance.**

"Ginny, um just so, you know, we don't go too overboard-" Hermione began, using the term overboard loosely. Luckily Ginny didn't seem to catch the sarcasm."-what's our budget?"

"Budget?" Ginny asked, a confused look on her face and stared at Hermione as if she had lost her mind. It was like she had never heard the term before.

"A budget. You know the amount of money we are allowed to spend on this wedding. Surely you have a budget right? I mean that's the first thing you do, work out how much you can spend before actually spending it!" Hermione cried looking at the other woman in disbelief yet Ginny continued to stare at her blankly; in all honesty the concept was lost on Ginny. Hermione might as well have been speaking a foreign language.

"Um, well Harry said to me earlier that there wouldn't be a budget. In his words 'spend whatever you want, it's not as if you can bankrupt me anyway.'" Ginny replied, her expression not changing.

Hermione was almost speechless. "You can't be serious?" She insisted, were these people insane or something!

"I'm only telling you what Harry told me. Go ask him yourself."

"I . . . just . .huh?" Hermione began, she genuinely couldn't think of a thing to say. This was so weird.

"Well then since that's all cleared up I'll start making some phone calls and add a few details here and there to the list, okay? You might want to run home while Lily's preoccupied and pack up your things, though. We'll be leaving in a day or two." Ginny suggested, rising from the bed and heading for the door. "Smile Hermione, it's not all bad."

With that last comment thrown over her shoulder Ginny headed out the door, whipping out her cell phone as she did so.

`Easy for her to say.' Hermione thought but sighed. Ginny was right on one thing however, she did need to go home and grab her things and with that last thought in mind she headed for the door.

* * *

**Another chapter done and dusted :) Hopefully should have the next up by the end of next week! As always please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the uber long delay but RL got in the way I'm afraid. Please please please R&R! It makes me feel good inside :)**

**Any questions or ideas let me know, you never know I might just use them ;) **

******Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR and publishers. *sob* Kudos to majorgtpie for the original plot bunny :)**

* * *

It was only two days since Hermione had accepted Harry's marriage proposal/business deal yet to Hermione it had almost felt like two minutes. After returning to her flat and quickly packing the rest of her things (magic really worked wonders sometimes!) she had apperated back to Potter Mansion to be met by and overly enthusiastic Ginny who had promptly shoved wedding manuals and magazines into her already loaded hands whilst telling her all about the different appointments she had set up for them in Italy.

Despite the pounding in her head from Ginny's hyperactive planning, she was glad that Ginny had appointed herself as Wedding Planner. Hermione knew that she wouldn't have been able to do it without completely stressing out or worse. She often wondered how Ginny managed to keep sane.

On her first moments piece after her return she had called her parents to tell the 'happy' news. Of course she didn't tell them of the circumstances that had occurred before her acceptance, no that was her, Harry's and Harry's friends burden to bear. At first they were surprised but were soon overjoyed that their second eldest daughter had found someone to share her life with.

"Zis is fabulous, 'Ermione!" exclaimed her step mother, her French accent showing. "Why ever did you not tell us you were dating someone!"

Before her father could jump in with question Hermione told them a very brief and almost entirely made up story of how she met this 'nice guy called Harry, who loved children and was more than capable of taking care of them'.

She was well aware of how terrible a liar she was and prayed to whatever deity she could think of that they wouldn't be able to tell over the phone. She seemed to get away with her lie and her father congratulated her, telling Hermione that he wanted to meet 'the man who was taking his baby girl away from him' before the wedding. Her step mother however was less reserved and gushed about the news in typical French fashion.

"Well good on you Mon Chere. Eet's about time you 'ad someone taking care of you and Lily. You just 'aven't 'ad any time for yourself since Fleur left her with you. I do 'ope you're 'appy. You're such a sweet girl and you deserve it."

Hermione smiled, thanking her step mother for her kind words before hanging up. `If only I could just get married for love like they did.' Hermione sighed. Her biological mother had died when she was very young, around six years old, due to a rare form of cancer and being muggle-born, and unaware of magic at the time, she didn't know that there could have been a spell that may have saved her. After her mother had died Hermione began to regress into herself, keeping her nose firmly in her books and only really communicating with her father.

That all changed when she was nine years old. Her father had gone away to Manchester on business and when he came home the only thing that he could talk about was this amazing, beautiful woman that he had met one evening in the hotel lobby. He told her that this woman was also a widow yet seemed to dress very oddly, despite her young age. Her father had always had a natural passion for languages and could speak fluent French and Italian, even teaching Hermione until she attended Beauxbatons. This woman could only speak in broken English and, ever the gentleman, her father had helped her find the café she'd been searching for. He had never expected to see her again but the next day she was sitting in the café and as he passed by the window she'd waved him over. He'd spent a majority of his trip talking to the enchanting woman.

She said that she had always loved muggle England and, even though he had no idea what the word muggle meant, her father said he would be delighted to show her the sights of their hometown of London if she was ever in the area. To say he had been surprised when she had shown up on their doorstep a week later was an understatement. That was when Hermione met her future step mother for the first time and she remembered how the French woman had simply adored Hermione's pale porcelain complexion and "adorable" accent.

From there Hermione wasn't really sure how the story went. She just knew that her father came home starry eyed and raving about witches and magic one day and he was engaged the next. Soon after the engagement they'd both travelled to France to meet her two daughters and from then on everything changed. They'd been introduced into a wizarding world and soon discovered that the café she'd been looking for was the entrance to one of the largest wizarding markets in Britain. From that moment Hermione had been enthralled and enjoyed her time spent with the French family.

Being three years older than Hermione, Fleur was already attending Beauxbatons when Hermione's Hogwarts acceptance letter had arrived yet her parents thought it was best to send both Hermione and Gabrielle, two years younger than Hermione, there as well; despite their residency in England.

Hermione had always gotten on well with her younger step-sister, Gabrielle who was more studious and Hermione like in nature than the boy crazy Fleur. Fleur largely seemed to ignore her and her father, almost looking down on them as though they were beneath her. After her parents had married when Hermione was eleven Fleur began to distance herself from the family and only really held contact with Gabrielle, who was the only innocent party in Fleur's opinion. By the time Fleur had left school she largely ignored them all, even moving to France to be away from them.

Now with their children grown her parents had sold their home in the city and bought a smaller home in the English countryside, ready to enjoy their days together awaiting son-in-laws and grandchildren. Smiling she remembered that those were their exact words. At least they'd be happy now, she thought. Harry would be the first, and much wished for son in law, much to Hermione's chagrin. She knew that her parents loved Lily with all their hearts but Fleur had disappointed them with how she had reacted after Lily's birth. They'd wanted their daughters to fall in love, settle down, and raise stable families.

Hermione sighed, she hated disappointing her parents and at least she would be one of their daughters fulfilling their wishes, even with the crappy circumstances. She cringed at the thought of having to raise a family with Harry. It wasn't that he wouldn't be a good father, she could see his potential with Lily, but he was still a bit of an asshole and she knew he would have to make some serious attitude adjustments if he was going to make a good husband.

She growled and pushed her face under a mountain of pillows as if it would hide her away from all of her problems. The only wish her parents wouldn't get was the whole love bit but it wasn't like they would know. They'd be acting the loving family whenever they were around people and that included her parents. She didn't know how long she stayed that way, but it seemed like hours before a soft knock brought her out of her musings.

She groaned. It was probably Ginny wanting to talk about more wedding details, maybe which ice sculpture would look best or which flowers should the flower girls throw. "It's open." She yelled her voice muffled by the pillows. She'd jumped when she heard Harry's voice instead.

"What are you doing?" He asked, gently lifting some of the pillows away from her, only to find a mass of curly brown hair. "Trying to suffocate yourself? Merlin I didn't think that you'd start that till after the wedding."

Lifting her face away from the pillows she shot him a filthy glare. "No." She said icily. "I was thinking."

Harry smirked. "Thinking? That has to be the oddest method of thinking I've ever seen." Placing his hand at the small of her back he leant closer, his hot breath gently fanning her cheek. "I'm no biology expert but I believe your brain functions better when you have oxygen."

Hermione growled, shoving his hand away. "I was breathing just fine thank you very much. Now what do you want?"

"Now now darling is that any way to speak to your future husband?" Harry grinned and before she could protest he covered her mouth with his hand. "We have to go get our marriage licenses and your passport stamped so you can live in Italy."

Yanking his hand away from her mouth she looked up at him indignantly. "Can't we do it tomorrow? I'm kind of busy."

Harry raised an eyebrow in question. "With what? Suffocating yourself?"

"I was not suffocating myself I was thinking." Hermione yelled, rolling her eyes. "Now can we go tomorrow or not?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said we're going now." Harry said simply, as if he had just told a particularly ignorant child that the sky was blue. Leaning forward so that he was hovering inches above her, he smiled inwardly at her sharp intake of breath. "Unless you can think of something _else _that would occupy our time." He let his eyes sweep over her form slowly, lingering on the breasts that were currently rising and falling rapidly below him.

"Do you mind!" Hermione yelled, crossing her arms over her chest as a form of protection from his hungry gaze. "And my eyes are up here thank you!" Suddenly she sat up, shoving Harry away from her and reached for her purse that was on the bedside table. "Well are we going then or not?"

Harry smirked up at her, leaning back on his elbows as he did so and making Hermione's blood boil in annoyance. "Aww I kind of liked our little moment back there. How about we try that again but this time without all those unnecessary clothes." Patting the bed next to him he took great satisfaction from watching her try to control her anger. He could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.

She glared at him, almost speechless that this man could be so…so…uurrggghhh! There wasn't even words. "I'd rather stick my head in a George Forman Grill then get into that bed with you! Now are you coming or not?"

"Oh not yet sweetheart but when I do you'll be the first to know." Seeing her clench her teeth in frustration he decided that he had teased her enough for one day and trust a Yankees baseball cap into her hands. "Here you need to wear this."

Hermione scoffed. "You've got to be kidding me. My hair's not that bad and if you hadn't given me notice of this _trip_ I'd of actually brushed it." Hermione snapped, pushing the hat back at him.

"I never said your hair was bed. The messy look is rather fitting on you just like the wet look." He grinned watching her cheeks flame and the glare return to her eyes. "The hat's because we don't want paparazzi to recognize you just yet. That'll ruin the surprise."

"Jerk." She muttered as swept her hair up into a messy ponytail, taking the hat reluctantly out of his waiting hands.

Harry watched in stunned fascination as she expertly adjusted the cap to cover her eyes and shadow the rest of her face, almost as if….

"Hang on a minute." Harry suddenly said, bringing her gaze up to meet his. "You've done this before have you?"

Hermione felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "I used to do it in college when I was avoiding this football player who kept asking me out." She mumbled, causing Harry to laugh deeply, his smile forced as he thought of another man touching her. 'She was his damn it!'

Trying to erase these thoughts from his head Harry silently pulled on his own cap and escorted Hermione out to the car. He gave the chauffer some instructions and they were off, the two falling into a surprising comfortable silence in the back seat.

Hermione sighed as she watched the beautiful green fields pass by her window. Today was going to be hard, all that form filling and letter making. Only two words would ever manage to get her through the day and ones what she said continuously in her mind; 'For Lily.'

By the next day Hermione wondered whether it was possible to grab Lily and head for the hills of some far away country, forever hiding away from the horrors of marrying the 'Great Harry Potter' seemed to bring. If it wasn't for Lily Hermione was sure that she would have severely hexed every single one of them; even Ginny was beginning to grate on Hermione's already tense nerves.

The sun had barely filtered through her bedroom window when Hermione had been woken by a small but firm hand vigorously shaking her shoulder. Her sleep deprived mind managed to distinguish Ginny's vibrant red hair before she had been pulled into one of the many lounges to discuss the guest list with Harry.

Looking back on it though discuss was a term that should have been used extremely lightly. The morning comprised of Ginny and Harry telling Hermione who they had decided to invite, something that seemed to take forever.

`I think it'd be easier to just list who in England is not invited to the wedding.' She had thought grimly as she'd stared at the list horrified.

Four hours in, Lily skipped in, carefully stepping over Ginny's notes and lists that littered both the coffee table and the floor, and jumped into Hermione's lap.

"What are you doing Mummy?" She asked, her green eyes roaming the list of ice sculptors that they would be hiring.

"Just finalising some last minute wedding details sweetheart." Hermione replied drearily, groaning as she looked over Ginny's 'revised' guest list.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked her, leaning towards her and Lily from his chair next to them.

"We've revised this list about a hundred times and we still have at least five hundred people on here." Hermione pointed to the papers scattered around them.

"Actually I think it's a bit closer to eight hundred." Ginny grinned, seemingly as vibrant and lively as she had been four hours ago. "But I haven't really counted yet so I can't be sure."

"I still think we're missing people." Harry sighed, leaning back against the couch as he watched Ginny skim over the list.

"I agree but once it's in the papers and people start talking we'll have a better idea on the final number." Ginny nodded, writing down more notes on her paper. "And I've been thinking if we have a small open guest seating area, first come first serve, for all those who have supported you but you really don't know very well. I think that should take care of the problem. I'll add that to the announcement going in the _Daily Prophet_ next week. I've also talked to a couple of magazines so they know to take you off the most eligible bachelor list and print the wedding announcement as well. I'm sure they'll want to do some interviews so here are your test prep questions." Ginny said handing them a manila folder with a bunch of papers in it.

"What about muggle newspapers?" Harry asked, taking the folder.

Ginny smiled. "Done." Her phone beeped loudly and she gasped as she read the caller ID. "Merlin, I have to go, I completely forgot I left Lavender and Pavarti on the line looking for a venue for the engagement party." With that Ginny was gone, like a small, out of control redheaded tornado.

Harry nodded, not taking his eyes from the folder as he flipped through its extensive pages quickly. A few minutes later he stood up and headed for the door. "I've got to go see Draco and Ron about being my best men and assembling a party of groomsmen." He told her. "Did you need me for anything else?"

Hermione shook her head, helping Lily to stack the papers that were scattered around them. "No thank you. I need to find a Maid of Honour."

Harry nodded, striding from the room and soon Lily grew tired of paper stacking and left Hermione to her business while she went to find Sirius.

Hermione spent the rest of the day calling family and friends to tell them she was engaged. As expected she was met with a mixture of surprise and happiness. They of course didn't think that she would marry so young, if at all, especially to someone that had never been introduced to them.

The final day in England seemed to fly by. Ginny seemed to take the whole ordeal in her stride, planning the many engagement parties, which Hermione never seemed to understand. She just nodded, listening as Ginny explained it would be a long week of celebration after celebration after celebration.

By day she and Harry had a list of interviews and meals to attend and by night they would attend their many engagement parties. To Hermione it sounded like five days of sheer torture. On top of that Hermione's parents were having a family get together at the end of that week so that everyone could meet Hermione's fiancé.

An hour and a half later, Ginny finally left her to go make phone calls and Hermione dropped her head into her hands. For how long she sat at the kitchen table like this Hermione didn't know but it was all too much. Too overbearing.

As a girl, or a teenager, Hermione had never been one to fantasize about her wedding day or invested in bridal magazines, but even when her mind had drifted to the topic she'd never imagined anything to this magnitude. She'd always just seen a simple wedding to a simple man from a small town like herself; at her childhood church with close family and friends and one brief engagement party if any.

Definitely not the wizarding world's millionaire playboy!

Her head throbbed madly just thinking about how much more there was to do. It had been difficult enough to put together those "basic" plans for the engagement parties; they hadn't even touched the wedding. She was on the verge of a mental breakdown when the last person she wanted to see at that moment strode in, carrying the one person who kept her sane.

Harry entered the kitchen with Lily cuddled up in his arms. They'd been at the park all day and had a picnic. Harry was happy at the thought of spending some quality time with his daughter and Lily had been excited to get home and tell Hermione all about it. His smile vanished instantly though at the sight of Hermione sitting at the table, head down and sounding as though she may be crying. He eased forward setting Lily on the floor and took a seat beside her, Lily went to Hermione's other side.

At first hesitant, he gently wrapped his arm around her quivering shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Troubled eyes looked up at him and he felt distantly hurt as he noticed the defeated look that came into her eyes when she saw him.

"What do you want because I honestly don't have it in me to fight with you right now?" Hermione asked looking tiredly at him, making Harry frown and withdraw his arm.

"Mummy's all stressed out." Lily concluded, giving Hermione a huge hug.

"I'm not here to argue, Lily was looking for you." Harry stated sounding harsh unintentionally. He was feeling a bit bitter at the fact that she thought all he was capable of was pissing her off.

Hermione nodded and stood up taking Lily's hand, "Let's go talk in Mummy's room."

Harry watched the little girl nod and head off with Hermione disappearing out the door. He sat there drumming his fingers on the table for a moment before getting up to go find Ginny. He found her in the library with the laptop up and several phones around all on speaker phone and her headset on. He had to admit she did look really professional with her hair pulled up into a tight bun and a crisp lavender blouse on.

There were papers and notes scattered around her that he figured only she could decode and he watched in awe as she began issuing many different order quickly to the many different phones whilst alternating between glancing at the laptop screen and scribbling notes down on a piece of paper.

Harry headed over and looked down at the desk skimming the titles on some of the pages: one had interviews scrawled across the top with a variety of magazine and newspapers written on it with dates and times corresponding to each, another read photo shoots and looked almost identical to the interviews page, then there was engagement parties 1-5 with checklists. Some seemed to be half completed.

She had a quill enchanted to rewrite the guest list in alphabetical order. Stuck to the wall were lists of caterers, cake decorators, florists, bands, churches, and reception venues.

`Wow.' Harry mouthed as he looked around. `This might explain why Hermione's stressed. It's only day two and Ginny seems to have charged right in. We haven't even decided on a wedding day yet.'

He looked a Ginny who gave him a small wave and flashed a smile before returning to whoever she was conversing with. Harry left just as silently as he'd entered, deciding it was best not to mess with her.

* * *

**There you go guys chapter 7 all done :) Finished Chapter 8 today sooooo look forward to the next installment pretty soon :) Please please R&R! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry that I've been MIA for the past few months... what with work and college projects I have literally NO TIME for anything else. But now I'm free of college and more importantly college work so I can concentrate on finishing this story! ;) Already have the next chapter done so I'm gonna upload that next week :) **

**Folaan - I thought that at some points too but then this is AU so...**

**GenoBeast - Great idea :) but right now Hermione doesn't feel that this is a 'real' wedding. Atm it's just a deal and Hermione would only want a 'real' wedding when she truely believes that she will spend the rest of her life with the groom and be in love rather than just a deal to maintain contact with Lily.**

**Lady Nuit - Fleur never told anyone who the father of Lily was. As soon as she gave birth she passed the responsibility of Lily's care onto Hermione. Her relationship with Gabrielle is/was strained as she (Gabrielle) began to take sides with her mother, step father and step sister. In this fic Fleur is a very devious character lol :p**

**Salerio the Dragon - As promised :P **

**Please please please R&R! It makes me feel good inside :)**

**Any questions or ideas let me know, you never know I might just use them ;) **

******Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR and publishers. *sob* Kudos to majorgtpie for the original plot bunny :)**

* * *

Twenty four hours later Hermione, Lily, Harry and the rest had touched down in Italy. The beautiful weather however did little to quash Hermione's already sour mood. The group had barely set foot on Italian soil when a ring of aurors, disguised as body guards, had surrounded them, immediately informing Harry and the other men about the press situation and largely ignoring Hermione, who was trying to calm a sobbing Lily, and an unfazed Ginny who seemed content with filing her nails. The feminist in her was disgusted about the over the top male bravado the men were showing yet the mother in her ignored them, instead focusing on trying to calm her child, who had been jolted awake by all the commotion.

For the next fifteen minutes Hermione found herself trapped in-between an irate Harry, who was yelling at the reporters to get away from them and large, burly aurors who seemed to spend half of the time jostling her instead of the press.

Ginny, Ron, and Draco seemed to take all the commotion in their stride, ignoring the constant bright flashes two inches from their faces and pushing past the unmoving reporters. Hermione winced as another flash from a camera temporarily blinded her and instinctively clutched a sobbing Lily close to her. Hermione was trying hurry as quickly as possible to the waiting limo outside yet getting in wasn't an easy task as the reporters tried to stop them from reaching the limo.

The closer Harry was getting to the limo the more furious he seemed to be becoming, his words getting more agitated and his frown deepening.

"Step off!" He snarled at one increasingly annoying reporter, his teeth clenched. "Take one more step towards them and I'll hex that camera to a place where the sun don't shine!"

Suddenly Hermione heard a loud crunch and turned to see Harry tearing apart the terrified reporters' camera to pieces with his bare hands. Finding an opening through between two burly aurors Hermione followed Draco and ducked quickly into the waiting limo. She covered Lily's eyes as she sat horrified at Harry's snarling face as he continued to yell obscene threats at the waiting press.

Ginny sighed from the seat opposite Hermione, following her gaze. "Tomorrow's paper's not going to be pretty." She gave another, frustrated sigh before returning her attention to filing her nails.

Ron was standing next to Harry now, seemingly coming from nowhere, and was angrily shouting at a reporter who had asked him something vulgar before giving him the finger and replying with something equally as rude before being bundled into the limo by an auror. They had more trouble with Harry though, he was almost spitting mad and after a few tense minutes an auror managed to wrench open the limo door, gesturing Harry inside.

Harry made his last remark before joining them, sitting – in Hermione's point of view – closer to her and Lily then deemed necessary, his eyes almost black with anger. The group was silent for a while, Lily's sniffling the only sound, as the men struggled to calm their frayed nerves whilst the limo sped off.

Taking a deep, calming breath Harry turned to face them. "Is she alright?" He asked, his tone concerned, overshadowed though by his deep frown.

Hermione pursed her lips as she continued to rub Lily's back soothingly. "She'll survive.

The flashes overwhelmed her as she was just waking up."

Harry nodded, using a hand to copy Hermione's soothing motions on his daughters back. Hermione saw his features soften slightly and for a moment she was taken aback by the depth in his eyes when they fixed on her.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly, his gaze never leaving hers.

"I'm fine Harry." She replied equally as softly. "Lily is our main concern here."

His eyes flicked down to Lily and he leant forward to place a kiss on her forehead as she drifted back to sleep. "Sorry about the shouting love." He said gently, his eyes rising to meet Hermione's, and a small part of her wondered whether he was talking to Lily or her.

The moment was broken by Ron's loud snore, apparently the events of the day had tired him out, causing Harry and Draco to share wry smiles. Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes.

Harry leant back in his chair, still close to them but removing his hand from a sleeping Lily's back. "Nosey bastards ought to stay out my business." He grumbled, causing Hermione and Ginny to raise their eyebrows. The difference was however that Ginny knew how to keep her mouth shut when Harry was in one of his moods, for Hermione it was a skill that she still hadn't quite mastered.

"You'll be paying for that camera you smashed?" Hermione questioned her tone suspicious.

Harry looked at her as if she had suddenly grown two heads. "Of course not!"

"Harry!"

"What? He shouldn't have pointed it in her face."

Hermione sighed wearily. "That's the man's job."

"Well he should get another one." Harry retorted sourly, crossing his arms in definance. "It's rather annoying always having people poking around in your business, following you everywhere you go."

"That's their job and as long as you're a celebrity you'll have to deal with."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I suppose you'll have to deal with it too then. We'll see how you like never being left alone."

"I'm not doing it by choice though."

"Neither did I!" Harry said angrily, his tone causing Lily to stir in Hermione's arms. Harry either didn't see or didn't care. "Do you think I wanted to be the boy-who-lived? I didn't just wake up in the morning and think `Oh I hope Voldemort kills my mum and dad today so I can defeat him and get famous.'"

Hermione went silent. She hadn't thought about it like that. She only ever thought about how he was always in the paper with some woman or for pulling some stunt. She never thought about it as a life he'd been forced into rather than one he wanted. He always looked like he was enjoying himself. Suddenly she felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her eyes downcast. The others studiously ignored them.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Don't be, I know that's not what you meant." He gave her a small smile, feeling better when she returned it shyly. "I shouldn't have attacked you like that."

"Can we just start this day over?"

Harry chuckled and Hermione thought he looked so much more attractive when he smiled. "Sure. If that's what you want."

She nodded and two fell into a comfortable silence. Each lost in their own thoughts.

Harry smiled inwardly as he spotted a familiar villa come into view. "Look up there." He turned towards Lily and Hermione and pointed to a large villa outside their window. "That's where we'll be living."

"Merlin!" Hermione breathed, looking out the window as he indicated. It was gorgeous, and decorated as if by the Ancient Romans. "Lily look."

Harry grinned watching Hermione's eyes light up as she took in the villa and watched as Lily followed her gaze in abstract awe, suddenly wide awake. Hermione's eyes roamed over the secluded expanse of land that surrounded the villa and caught sight of a quidditch pitch.

"Uh, Harry I know you play quidditch professionally and work freelance with the Ministry but this place is really secluded. How do you maintain it all from out here?" Hermione asked, turning away from the window.

Harry shrugged, waving off her concerns with his usual nonchalance. "Truth is I don't normally stay here that often, normally in the off season when I work for the Ministry. During the season I stay in my apartment in Naples which is right next to the stadium.

But this place is better to raise a family though and with Lily it just seemed better to move out here year-round."

Hermione blushed again and quickly turned away at the mentioning of raising a family. She felt the limo come to a gentile stop and looking up she saw that they had stopped in a large archway, right by the main doors of the villa, and at the top of a wide circular driveway.

Harry stepped out first before offering Lily his hand, then to Hermione's surprise offering the same to her.

Hermione gasped as she took in the sheer beauty of the villa. It was made out of the finest sand coloured bricks that she had ever seen and the interior (from what she could see) was filled with marble floors and wooden fixtures. Yet for Hermione the most beautiful was the garden. Landscaped by the finest in their field, the garden boasted a plethora of fountains, wild flowers and trees, there was even a mini waterfall and stream!

"I think I love it here already. I'd love to paint your garden." Hermione said, grabbing an equally shocked Lily by the hand.

Harry chuckled at their gobsmacked expressions. It had been the first time he had ever let a woman – one that he was attracted to that is – see the jewel in his crown of properties and he wasn't disappointed by Hermione and his daughter's reactions. "They are _our _gardens now Hermione. You live here now and as my wife this place is as good as half yours. You have as much time as you like to try to capture all of its beauty." He stepped closer as he said this but frowned as he saw a flicker of something he didn't like cross her face.

`But I thought she said she loved it. It's a historical artist's dream. What can still be troubling her?' He thought. `This is where she belongs, damnit. With me!'

Harry placed a hand on the small of her back gesturing towards the great double doors that the butler had opened for them, the others had long since disappeared. Hermione allowed herself to be lead inside with Lily but frowned slightly as she saw several house elves appeared to gather their luggage. For the moment though she decided to hold back her scathing comment about house elf slave labour.

All thoughts about house elves vanished from her mind however when she saw the size and space of the foyer. The first thing she noticed was the large winding staircase that came up from three directions and met at one point, only to split off again into two directions. Where two of the lower stair cases met a sculpture of a Roman goddess stood in that corner with an armful of fresh flowers, her brownish clay matching well with the creamy brown marble floor. As they were guided across the beautiful spotless floor Hermione gasped as the house seemed full of old stone archways that led to other, equally beautiful rooms of the house. It was a house unlike any other that she had ever been in, an historical artist's dream house.

She and Lily were lead up the stairs to the expansive second floor. From there she could see the magnificent chandelier that hung over the foyer and looked as though it was not only electrical but could be lit by firelight as well. As they progressed down the halls she realized that all the lighting gave the option of firelight or electricity a fact that startled Hermione. She had expected Harry to rely heavily on his magic, becoming lazy and ignoring his muggle roots but she supposed that she shouldn't judge a book by its cover or in this case, Harry by his press articles.

According to Harry they were now in the East Wing. "It's the most lived in wing of the whole house." Harry told them. "The West Wing is mainly the guest bedrooms but even they aren't used very often. Ron, Draco, Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys each have their own rooms on this Wing. They seem to live here more than they live at their own homes."

Hermione couldn't argue with that logic. This place was so beautiful, so magnificent, so…so.. awe inspiring that Hermione struggled to find the words. At the end of the corridor there was a large dark door, more grand and beautifully carved than the others, and one what immediately sparked Hermione's curiosity. She was slightly disappointed when they turned into the room next to it on the right wall.

Upon entering it she found a replica of Lily's nursery in England only in her opinion a thousand times more beautiful. There were more bay windows that gave an excellent display of the front gardens below and washed the room in a warm sunny glow. The ceiling was blue with large puffy white wispy clouds carelessly floating by.

The bed had a plush white comforter with gold trim and a unicorn stitched into it. On the bedside table there was a music box with a proud looking unicorn figurine on top. There were fresh flowers on the table as well as a white leather bound diary. The border was white gold and Lillian Rose Potter was engraved on the front in a beautiful swirling cursive.

Harry stood in the doorway watching Hermione and Lily inspecting the room. He saw the surprised delight as they discovered the house elves had already unpacked their things and the pictures and awards that used to be displayed around their house were now placed strategically around the room.

"This is amazing Harry." Hermione said joining him at the doorway. "I . . . thank you. I think she loves it."

Harry nodded solemnly trying not to let her see just how happy it made him to finally have her approval of something. Alas he couldn't quite manage to keep a small grin off his face. "Why thank you. It's nice to meet your exacting standards at last." He teased, playfully nudging her side and causing her to blush. "I told Ginny to go all out."

"Oh hush Harry." Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes as her blush faded into a light pink.

They watched Lily inspecting a display case filled with dolls. She seemed to be trying to decide which one she wanted to play with. Eventually she stood on her toes reaching for the knob on the glass doors and pulled it open, pulling the dolls down one by one and inspecting each.

"I think she's content for the moment so we should let her play. Come on, I have more to show you." He steered her out the room, silently pulling Lily's door until it was merely cracked open before moving to stand between two identical looking doors.

"This one," He said pointing to the door on his right as he faced Hermione, "leads to the room of requirements. You just have to walk back and forth passed it three times, concentrating on what you'd like, and the room will open for you becoming just that."

Hermione nodded and listened as he directed her attention to the other door.

"This door will eventually be your art room. It's not completed yet but if you'd like to see it." He paused, waiting for her answer. She nodded and he pushed open the door beckoning her in.

The floor was covered in tarps and the walls were bare of colour and he told her he'd had the back wall redone so it was now completely glass. She smiled, thanking him for his surprising thoughtfulness. Now when she looked outside she could see the large expanse of garden behind the house that vaguely reminded her of her trip to the Chateau Versailles. A large pool sparkled outside and it also followed the Ancient Roman theme with its sculptures and fountains adding to its beauty. She could see behind that the area was split off into four sections: a tennis court, a basketball court, a soccer field, and a quidditch pitch.

"You enjoy muggle sports?" She commented, raising her eyebrow.

He stepped a little closer to the window and followed her gaze. "Yes, sometimes you get a bit tired of playing Quidditch all day every day and just need a bit of change. Do you play any sports?"

"I had tennis lessons when I was younger and played in a junior league for a while but I haven't touched a racket much since. Tried Basketball at one time too but I was never that good." Hermione told him with a shrug.

Harry smiled; glad that they would have something in common. "I'll take to the court one day if you like. See how much you remember and I can give you a few pointers on Basketball if you want."

"Thanks Harry. I might take you up on that you know, I need to lose some of this excess weight." She joked, pinching at some non-existent fat on her stomach.

Harry frowned, placing his hand over hers and moving it out of his line of sight. "Hermione you don't need to lose any weight. You're the perfect weight." She blushed profusely and Harry tried to stumble through an explanation, dropping her hand as he did so. "I mean…um..well I just noticed…er…"

"Relax Harry I understand what you mean." Hermione chuckled; amused by the fact that she could make the 'Chosen One' stutter and stumble over his words.

Harry cleared his throat nervously. 'This wasn't him. I'm usually so good with women.' He thought. 'Maybe it's because for the first time you really care about one.' A small, long forgotten voice from the back of his mind said. Shaking it off, he saw that thankfully Hermione wasn't looking at him but the garden. "And if you have a court preference, you can transform it into any type clay, grass, hard, you name it you got it."

"I haven't the slightest clue what type of court I was playing on." Hermione laughed.

"Well then you'll just have to pick your favourite over time. As for this room the view is probably the most magnificent thing in it at the moment. Ginny will get it all painted and whatnot soon enough."

"No, don't do that. Leave it as it is." She told him, ignoring his raised eyebrow. "It'll be more homely if Lily and I paint it. I'll just have to get a few tools and then we can set to work on it."

Harry nodded, silently thankful that she was trying to make her stamp on his-their home. "Anything you need you can get from the closet I'm having installed. It'll have a direct link to the local art supply shop so you'll be able to get what you need – already paid for of course - without the hassle of searching around a huge shop for hours."

Hermione frowned at his attitude. She and Lily loved any kind of shopping, it gave them valuable mother-daughter bonding time and was something that Hermione always tried to do twice a week. "But isn't that the fun bit? You find the most interesting things while hunting around shops." Hermione sighed wistfully, thinking back to one of those times.

Harry snorted. "I wouldn't know. I don't do most of my own shopping. That's what the hired help is for." Harry said haughtily, turning to exit the room.

Hermione frowned at his last statement. She didn't like the thought of relying on hired help. She'd always lived by the rule if `you can do it yourself, do it'. `Why be lazy? But then, if you were a busy man like Harry maybe you had to rely on help.' She tried to reason with herself, giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"And last but not least, here's our room." Harry announced leading her to the huge dark door she'd been curious about earlier.

"Our room?" She echoed, not so curious any more, quite the opposite actually. She'd rather not enter that room alone with him. Frankly, she'd rather not enter at all.

"Yes, our room. I do believe that's what I said." He spoke rather slowly, as if he was explaining something to a particularly dim-witted child.

"I said I didn't want anything to happen right away."

Harry looked at her as if he had never seen her before in his life. "Yes I remember but I'm not going to jump you Hermione. I said I wouldn't touch you and I won't presumably until you want me to, but I do have a reputation to uphold. It wouldn't do for every wizard on the planet to know my wife won't share a room with me."

"I'm not your wife."

"But you will be."

"Not for a while."

Harry sighed, pursuing his lips in annoyance. "All the same, eventually you will be so you might as well come and see. And just so you'll feel safe at night you'll have your own room, right next door to Lily's and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny's mother, will be coming to stay with us until the wedding."

"Good!"

"If you say so." Harry shrugged. "Be it now or later you'll eventually share my bed so the waiting seems a bit pointless."

"It may be pointless to you but I'd still rather it later." Hermione replied taking a step back away from him. The dark look that stirred so many different emotions within her returned to his eyes and, try as she might, she couldn't stop her heart from speeding up in anticipation of what he might do.

"Why are you backing away? Afraid of me or yourself?" He growled advancing on her like a predator would do to a particularly tasty pray.

"I'm not afraid. I'm just . . ." She stopped, gulping as she felt her back hit the hard, solid surface of the door.

He smiled at her widening eyes and placing his hands either side of her head, he used his body to block any escape she could hope to attempt. Hermione's mind whirled at 100 miles per hour until she wasn't even sure what she was right now. The man put her on edge so often it was hard to tell what she was feeling around him.

"I'm not going to force you into anything Hermione but I won't wait forever either and your eyes tell me you don't want to wait forever either."

"Is this why you asked me to marry you?" She questioned, looking up into his darkening green eyes.

Harry brought his head up from how close he'd been leaning to her, slightly shocked at her direct question and frowned. 'What brought this question on?' He thought.

"Does it matter? I have my reasons, some of which you might not like, but I don't believe that's relevant considering you're getting what you want too." He replied, expertly evading the question. A question he wasn't even able to answer to himself. "We've loitered here long enough, come."

With that he reached around her and opened the door, noticing her sharp intake of breath, when his body had brushed tantalizing close to hers. He gave her a predatory grin and slowly brought his arm back, making sure it brushed hers again before gesturing for her to enter. She gave him a hard look before reluctantly entering the dark room.

She bit her lower lip, glancing worriedly around the room. The whole rest of the house had a feminine flair about it and she could tell Ginny had been there but this room was completely different. Dark curtains covered the windows blocking out any and all light. The black, silver, and dark forest green colour scheme gave the room a haunting effect.

The black bed hangings were see-through and she could just make out the forest green comforter covering the large bed. It was all quite gloomy in her opinion and her expression told Harry just that.

"Don't worry. You and Ginny can change it to however you want. It's more your room than mine anyway since I'm away so much." He told her.

She nodded and felt herself relax a bit when he mentioned being away a lot. She continued to scan the room which seemed to be devoid of any pictures or paintings except for the one large one looming on the back wall above the bed; a portrait of Harry in his blue and silver Quidditch uniform.

"It'll be changed soon." He said following her gaze. "We'll have one painted of you, me and Lily. Now, I'll show you the rest of the house so you can begin settling in."

* * *

**There you have it guys... chapter 8 done and dusted. Please please please R&R, the more reviews = faster typing = quicker updates lol :p**

**Tune in next time :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi guys whoo 2 chapters in a week, I'm on a roll :) Or mabe I'm just geting better to manage my time lol :P ATM I'm writing this (as with all of my stories) with no BETA. Any takers drop me a message :)**

**Dinomus - Yep Hermione's family will be making an appearance I'm just not telling you when :p As for Remus and Tonks etc. I'm not sure atm but it's highly likely (I love Remus and Tonks) :)**

**KawaiiChibiWolf - Thanks :) I loved that part too :)**

**Togepi - Thanks for your comments... and I actually was just thinking the same, just a case of when lol :P**

**Many many many thanks to everypne else who has R&R'd, I'm just sorry that I can't speak to you all! My target now is to get 200 reviews by chapter 10. As a special reward if this target is reached I will send the 200th reviewer an incy wincy spoiler from one of the later chapters ;) **

**Please please please R&R! It makes me feel good inside :)**

**Any questions or ideas let me know, you never know I might just use them ;) **

******Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR and publishers. *sob* Kudos to majorgtpie for the original plot bunny :)**

* * *

Despite being completely worn out Hermione woke up early the next morning and, with nothing better to do until Lily woke up, she decided to test herself on how much she remembered of Harry's tour by finding her way to the kitchen. It was a room that Harry had vaguely mentioned but informed her that she would never need to go in there since the house elves did all the cooking and cleaning around the house. She frowned, thinking about his casual tone as he said this and decided to ignore him, intent on making her own breakfast. Employing house elves was just a modern day version of slave labour and it was something that Hermione couldn't adhere to.

At first she was happy that she had managed to find the kitchen in this large house yet as soon as she had stepped through the door she had been swarmed by several house elves with cries of `Mistress need not be in here.' `Mistress' breakfast is already cooked.' `Is Mistress lost?' `Did Mistress not like the food?' Then before she could even utter a single word she had been rushed out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

"I'll be making my own breakfast tomorrow." She called through the door, though she wasn't sure they could hear her through the thick oak. She turned away and immediately regretted it at the sight of a laughing Harry flipping through the morning paper.

"You don't like your breakfast? It looks untouched." He commented grinning up at her as he indicated an untouched plate across from him.

"I didn't realize they'd cooked." Hermione huffed, sitting down in the seat offered.

Harry shrugged, returning to his paper. "I told you yesterday they do all the cooking."

"I was hoping I was up early enough to make my own."

"They wake extremely early and know the instant you leave your bed. You'll never beat `em down here. So why, may I ask, do you want to make your own breakfast when they'll gladly do it for you."

Hermione had been picking at her breakfast when she heard this and immediately stopped, gobsmacked that he would even need to ask. "Because I don't support slave labour."

"Slave labour?"

"Yes, slave labour, I bet you don't pay them or give them proper credit for what they do."

Harry sighed, "They don't want to be paid, they're bloody house elves."

"You think just because they're not people they don't want to be paid or receive proper accreditation for what they do." Hermione growled, feeling her face heat up in anger.

"Of course I don't. I have offered to pay them, but they just won't accept it. Go ask them if you don't believe me. They'll only tell you the same. Dobby is the only elf that that wants to be paid and he is. He gets vacation time and everything. I'm not some tyrannical monster that just walks all over his employees."

"You don't exactly make it difficult to believe you are though." Hermione muttered.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Harry snapped, he was getting angry now. What was this woman bi-polar?

"It means . . ." Hermione began but was cut off mid shout by Ginny storming in and throwing a newspaper in front of them.

"Harry James Potter have you seen the paper?" Ginny yelled, her face was almost as red as her hair.

Harry sighed but rolled his eyes in amusement. "Well, yes actually I found it quite amusing." Harry grinned, turning to Hermione. "What do you think of it dear?"

Hermione growled under her breath but looked at the paper in front of them and grimaced in horror. There was a horrible picture of her looking quite terrified and flinching at the flash of the cameras. Lily's face was buried in her shoulder and Harry was beside them looking ready to kill.

She was just about to throw a scathing remark back at him when an irate Ginny beat her to it.

"Does this face look amused?" Ginny yelled pointing at her own snarling face. "No! Cause dear Merlin I am not happy! As your self-proclaimed publicist I am horrified that you didn't at least buy her a ring, Merlin Harry!"

Harry rolled his eyes and fixed her with an almost bored stare. "I didn't exactly go to England with the intention of getting married you know."

"Then you could have conjured one to stand in." Ginny barked, her hands on her hips. "Now you have to release a statement as to why she doesn't have an engagement ring on her finger, so you had better get thinking because you aren't saying it's a marriage of convenience."

"I don't have to tell them a damn thing!" Harry yelled, standing nose to nose with her now.

As Harry and Ginny continued to rage at each other Hermione's eyes skimmed the article in front of her, horrified to find it to be a bit of an attack on her and Harry's character. They had a bunch of made up theories on what was going on and most weren't very kind to her virtue. She scowled at the paper and sunk into her chair, pushing the plate of food away from her as she listened to them shout.

If it wasn't for the lack of resemblance she really would think they were brother and sister. They argued as though they were siblings. She sighed as Ginny won and told Harry he'd have an over the phone interview waiting when they got back.

This got Hermione's attention. "Back from where?"

Ginny turned to her as if she hadn't even realised that she was there. Hermione was glad to see her face was returning to its normal colour. "Back from New York City." She explained, making more notes in her notebook before using her pencil to twist her hair up into a bun. "I've set up a private meeting with one of my favourite jewellery companies so you can get your rings. The owner is a wizard so you're safe to use the floo and he knows how to keep good business so he won't sell out to the press. Be ready to go in ten minutes."

With one last acid look at Harry and a smile for Hermione she turned to leave, Harry glaring at her back. She paused at the door and consulted her notebook.

"Hurry back though Hermione," She told her, flipping through a few of the notebook's pages absentmindedly. "We're going to Milan today to do some shopping with the girls. We need to restock your wardrobe and get you some dresses for the engagement parties, something semi-formal for press interviews, some suits for the luncheons and café meetings and maybe some sun dresses too for casual afternoon outings in case the press should make an appearance." Ginny nodded to herself before flouncing out the door without looking up to see Hermione's bewildered expression.

After Ginny's grand exit the two sat in silence for a while, Harry taking a final bite out of his toast. "You're busy." He commented after swallowing the last mouthful.

"Apparently," Hermione agreed but then a sudden slightly worrying thought occurred to her. "I suppose . . . I suppose I'll have to leave Lily with you." She muttered softly.

Harry shrugged, crumpling the paper in his fist before setting it alight with a single flick of his wrist. "Yeah, so?"

"It's nothing." Hermione replied, not looking at him. "I'm just being silly."

Harry looked at for a moment, knowing exactly what her problem was. She didn't trust him with Lily. "You're going to have to get used to leaving her with me. Being my wife will probably be a twenty-four hour a day job."

"What?" This time Hermione was gobsmacked.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "You don't think the interviews, lunches and the rest will all go away after the wedding, do you? They'll be hounding you about everything; on being a housewife, living with Harry Potter, babies, everything."

Hermione cringed at as he spoke. "Actually, I was hoping I could get a job as an art student around here somewhere, something free-lance at least."

Harry snorted. "You won't have time. That's why you have an art room. You're not here to work, Hermione, you're here to be my wife."

"And when were you planning on telling me all this. This 'I can't work and must be a housewife' business?" Hermione retorted angrily, standing to face him, her eyes murderous.

"I just did." He told her arrogantly before throwing her one last haughty grin and striding out of the room.

Hermione glared after him and muffled a scream of frustration. `The nerve of that man! Merlin!' Sighing in defeat she stomped after him, meeting him by the living room fireplace.

"Ready?" He asked offering her his hand. She snorted and rolled her eyes, ignoring his offered hand and his loaded question.

"Ignoring me now are we?" He smirked, throwing floo powder into the fire. "You know when you play feisty it turns me on." Ignoring her death glare and indignant yell, he grabbed her arm and tugged her in, giving the name of the shop Ginny had scribbled on a piece of paper.

The minute they arrived, she jerked her arm out of his grasp and stalked forward to dust herself off. Harry just stared for a moment, watching her hands move over her breasts and hips before stepping out of the floo himself and shaking himself down.

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad. Who wants to sit around and paint all day anyway? You'd get bored with it and then your talents will go to waste because you wouldn't be passionate about the things you do have time to paint." Harry reasoned, stepping closer to her and whispering in her ear. "Besides you should keep that passion for other more _enjoyable _activities that we can do together." He smiled inwardly at her disgusted look and ran his hands over her hips slowly, loving the way he could so easily push her buttons.

Whirling round to face him she slapped his hands away. "Keep your hands and sordid fantasies to yourself!" She snapped in a furious whisper. "And if you think you're helping, YOU'RE NOT! So please do not speak to me for the next hour or so."

"You're going to have to talk to me. How else will I know which ring you like?" He smirked.

"Shut up." She growled, folding her arms and looking away from him.

"Why don't you make me?" He smirked, taking another step towards her as an old man entered the room and stopping her from any form of retort. She glowered at him and gave an irritated growl as the man approached smiling at them.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, I've been expecting you." He smiled, shaking both their hands. " I must offer my congratulations to you both. When Ms. Weasley called me I told her I'd be delighted to do your rings. Come, come she told me you were both quite busy today so let's not waste any times. As soon as I size your fingers we'll be ready to begin."

They were ushered to a long black table in the centre of the dark room they'd flooed into. Only a bright overhead light stood over the table, probably to make the gems sparkle when shown under the bright beam. As they moved towards the table, Harry wrapped a strong arm around her waist but when the man wasn't looking Hermione smacked his arm away and sent him a warning glare.

Harry just grinned and held her chair out for her. She sat watching him suspiciously as he pushed in her chair and then proceeded to sit closer to her than she deemed necessary. She gave him a fake smile before turning away from him, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Deciding to put on a 'happy and in love' façade Hermione plastered an excited smile on her face as the old man returned with some sizing strips and some black boxes. He took their hands one at a time into cool fingers and did the measurements while writing on a tablet.

"Right, let's take a look at these rings shall we." He grinned, flipping to a new page in his tablet before opening all the boxes one by one to reveal layers upon layers of black velvet miniature shelves of sparkling rings. "These are the best rings we have. You just choose which design you like and we can modify it in anyway."

"Oh wow! Those certainly are, um, sparkly." Hermione blinked, her eyes almost burning from the brightness. "There's nothing simpler?"

"Actually I was thinking they were a bit too small." Harry said, wrapping his arm around the back of her chair and causing Hermione to stiffen involuntarily.

Hermione looked at him in shock. "Are you joking? Those look like they cost a fortune."

"What's your point?" Harry told her, looking almost bored. "Any wife of mine's going to need something bigger than those."

The old man nodded and got up to go fetch some more boxes.

"What? No, that's . . . what are you talking about? That's not necessary. Harry you're not spending a load on this, under the circumstances that seems quite ridiculous." Hermione tried to reason with him.

"What's the point of having money if you can't spend it?" Harry said flippantly, ignoring her protests.

For a moment Hermione just stared open mouthed at him, trying to gage his seriousness. "Are you serious? You . . . you're unbelievable." Hermione scoffed throwing him a disgusted looked and shifting away from his arm.

"Yes, I've been told thought quite often." He responded with a cheeky grin, knowing she hadn't meant it that way. Hermione just stared at him with unmasked disapproval shaking her head and muttering unbelievable under her breath.

"Here you are? These are the biggest diamonds I've got." The old man smiled placing a silver box on the table and opening it up.

Hermione's mouth dropped open staring at them all, she had to admit that they were gorgeous but she knew that they would be far too expensive. Despite her reservations she felt her eyes linger on one that really caught her attention but, before she could do or say anything embarrassing she stopped herself and turned to glare at Harry.

"They're beautiful, they really are." She sighed. "But I'm not choosing one of those."

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Why must this woman be so goddamn stubborn?' "Fine, don't. I'll choose one for you." His eyes skimmed over the box for a moment then plucked one out at random. "What do you think?"

Hermione didn't respond, placing a bland expression on her face and purposely looked away.

"If you don't like it I'll choose another." Harry chided, putting the ring back in its place.

"I don't like it and I don't want another!" Hermione hissed, folding her arms in annoyance.

"Woman, you're being ridiculous."

"ME! I'm being ridiculous?" shouted Hermione, her face reddening at his accusations. "You're… you're horrible! You're just so argh!"

Harry rolled his eyes and gave the man an apologetic look.

"She just likes being difficult." He whispered, hunting for the ring he'd seen her eye linger on. When he found it, he picked it up and held it in front of her.

She gave him a stony look but her eyes couldn't help but flick to the ring and even in that split second movement he could tell that he had chosen the right one.

Harry smiled, handing the man the ring. "We'll take this one." He said. "White gold, full diamond band with two emeralds by the larger one in the centre. Inscribe 7/11/01 alongside something sentimental in it and Ginny asked that you create an entire jewellery set to match it at the wedding. Ginny will send details on the dress with all the measurements and style and all that later."

The man said nothing and began writing notes furiously as he tried to keep up with Harry's instructions. Hermione, for lack of a better word was speechless and just stared blankly at him as though he'd lost his mind. Taking in her shocked look, Harry smiled and before she could react or push him away he leant forward and kissed her gently on the lips, lingering for just a split second longer than necessary. For once she didn't react to him invading her personal space; she just sat there in shock.

"Now, you're also here for wedding bands, am I correct?" The old man asked finally done writing and flipping to a new page.

Harry nodded, "That's the plan." He said, leaning back in his chair and watching the man collect the boxes before bumbling off the fetch the wedding bands.

Once he was out of sight Harry turned to Hermione and rolled his eyes at her stony look. "Stop looking at me like that, you know you wanted the ring."

Hermione lowered her eyes, slightly ashamed that he was correct. "But it's too much to spend on one ring Harry." She whispered, wringing her hands together.

Harry's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Nothing's too much." He told her, using the arm that was wrapped around the back of her chair to rub her arm gently. "I want you to have the best."

"But Harry, how do you justify spending all that money on one ring when there are people who actually need the money?"

Harry sighed in exasperation and removed his arm. "Look I don't go around throwing money about like candy. Before I went to Hogwarts I never had a penny to my name and I now I have so much that sometimes I don't know what to do with it all. So I spend as I see fit and at the moment I see you have no diamonds. So I'm going to buy you diamonds that you can wear to some of the parties and interviews that Ginny has booked for us. And yes I'm aware people could use the money and when you've gained access to my private funds, you'll see how much of it goes to charity and whatnot."

Hermione met his gaze then and Harry was surprised to find disbelief and annoyance written on her features. "That may be true but do you actually care about what happens to it? Do you even know where it's meant to go and who it's meant to help? How do you even know that it's going to where it's meant to go anyway? Do you physically check? Tell me Harry what have you done lately to help anyone but yourself?"

"Hermione I'm an auror and I don't know if you've ever read the job description but I save people's lives all the time." Harry snapped, his patience beginning to wear thin. "But let's get something straight right now. I owe the world nothing. I've already given them my entire life from day one. I was their child prodigy, their boy wonder, the one used to make everything right in the world and there was no what Harry wants. Not once. It was what the Ministry wants and what the Ministry wants only. But now that's all changed, I'm in control now and can do whatever the hell I want, regardless of what those crackpots at the Ministry think."

Hermione raised her eyebrow, seemingly unfazed by his outburst. "If you think I'm supposed to feel sorry for you and be okay with that, you're insane. Yes, I'm sorry you were treated like a puppet for the Ministry but that doesn't mean you go around acting like the world is beneath you. It will never always be about what you want. Hasn't anyone ever told you with great power, comes great responsibility? I'd of thought by now you'd have accepted that."

Harry gave her a cold look. It was a quote that he had heard no end of times, spoken by the person he'd trusted above all. And even with all his wisdom and greatness he'd been killed, weakened by someone else's folly.

"You know nothing." He hissed. She met his eye with a defiant look.

"Then why don't you explain it to me, because all I see is a selfish boy who has yet to grow up. I know it's nothing compared to yours, but my childhood wasn't all sunshine and daises either, Harry."

Suddenly they heard a shuffle, telling them that the shop owner had returned and they broke their intense glares long enough to see a glass case being opened in front of them.

"Pick one." Harry whispered, his eyes not leaving her face.

Hermione gave him one last hard look before turning to the case. She couldn't be bothered to argue with him right now. The old man was looking back and forth between them quickly; trying to figure out what he'd missed in the time he'd been away.

"We'll take the diamond bands set in silver." Hermione decided, pointing out the one she wanted.

"White gold, I don't want silver to touch her. She's worth more than that." Harry interjected, his eyes unmoving.

Turning back to face him she furrowed her brows, confused by his behaviour. She'd thought he was angry with her but his words suggested otherwise and the thought confused her.

"White gold, then and could you inscribe the same thing that was in the engagement ring into the wedding bands please?" She finished.

The man nodded, finishing his last notes with a flourish. "Alright, we'll start on those today and have the whole lot sent to you as soon as possible."

And with one last shake of their hands the man was gone, taking both the case and the tablet with him and disappearing through the doorway.

"Let's go." Harry said, grabbing her hand and leading her back to the fireplace without warning. They remained silent for the short trip home and when they returned they just parted ways without any form of good bye.

* * *

**There you have it guys... chapter 9 done and dusted. Please please please R&R, the more reviews = faster typing = quicker updates lol :p**

**Tune in next time :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Guess whoose baaaaccckkk :) Whoo! **

**Firstly HAPPY 4TH JULY EVERYBODY! Here's my little gift to you all. Plus I just took a sorting hat quiz online and if I went to Hogwarts I would be in Gryffindor :) Whoo take the test and see which house you'd be in :D**

**Secondly I have a question; do any of you guys remember/know of the AU H/Hr story where it was an alternative Goblet of Fire and Harry was sorted into Slytherin, becomes best friends with Draco and has a twin sister called AJ. I think that Harry and Draco make a bet of somekind that Harry - a resident ladies man - can't Hermione but of course Harry falls for Hermione yada yada yada... It was a really really good story, one of the best written on but I got a feeling that the author took it down and I think if so I think a petition should be made to bring it back! Whoo! If you remember the story leave me a comment :)**

**Anyway enough of my ramblings lol ;p**

**MidsummerNightGirl, pawsrule & Lientjuhh - Whoo! Agree totally :) Thanks I love those bits too :) **

**Salerio the Dragon & TsukiyoTenshi - Here we go lol :)**

**oceanluvr - Thanks for the great review as always :) I agree Harry is stuck deep in a large forest that I call Delusion but it's AU and for throughout his life he hasn't had a person like Hermione there - someone who can keep his feet on the ground and tell it too him straight. That's all I'm saying cause it'll give too much away lol :P I can say though that whilst Ginny maybe taking charge of the wedding (mainly because no one else will! lol) she doesn't control or have any say in the rest of Harry's life. She just a close friend (which is what she should have been in cannon :/) who tries to speak her mind. Not that Harry takes much notice lol. As for Lily, she has rarely seen the two of them together plus shes only 5 and has just found a new bff in Sirius (not Harry's godfather lol) soshe hasn't got much of an opinon yet. Ahhh I've said too much, tune in next time :p**

**Alyssa-Mustang - Thanks for your great review :) As I've just said to Oceanluvr, Harry is stuck deep in a large forest that I call Delusion but it's AU and for throughout his life he hasn't had a person like Hermione there - someone who can keep his feet on the ground and tell it too him straight. That's all I'm saying cause it'll give too much away lol :P Hope youkeep reading :)**

**Emry Skye & starboy454 - Thanks for the advise, i'll bear that in mind :)**

**catgirl87, Megii of Mysteri OusStranger, Readerforlife, emshap, Madengineer, witchysha hazeleyez2 & bikegod- Thanks :)**

**Many many many thanks to everypne else who has R&R'd, I'm just sorry that I can't speak to you all! ****Please please please R&R! It makes me feel good inside :)**

**Any questions or ideas let me know, you never know I might just use them ;) **

******Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR and publishers. *sob* Kudos to majorgtpie for the original plot bunny :)**

* * *

Hermione never made it to the destination of her bedroom as she was met halfway there by Ginny who immediately grabbed her arm and steered her out the door and into a waiting car.

"We're a bit behind schedule but that's alright we have all day to shop. We can cancel our lunch reservations and just have a café meal instead." Ginny babbled on as she and Hermione climbed into the car.

Hermione nodded absentmindedly and tried to focus on what Ginny was telling her as they were driven to Ginny's apartment. Yet it was difficult to really comprehend any of what Ginny was saying with her mind reverting back to Harry with every other word. `He's so complex.' She thought pressing a hand to her forehead to stop the migraine that she was sure to develop.

"We're here!" Ginny sang out as they pulled into a spacious car park.

`Wow, just look at all these cars! Ginny must live amongst the elite!' Hermione thought as she followed Ginny inside the building and into the elevator.

"Oh Hermione this is going to be so much fun. They're going to love you and it'll be excellent." Ginny squealed, clapping her hands together excitedly and making her look like a young preppy teenager.

Hermione smiled back at her, albeit strained. She liked Ginny, she really did but this news of the wedding had almost flipped a switch inside her and transformed Ginny into a small red-haired tornado. Hermione feared meeting more overly excited women she barely knew, she just wished that she could revert back to her simple close relations wedding she'd thought she'd have.

The lift stopped and Ginny pressed her wand tip against a small button in key pad on the elevator panel.

"Ensures that no one can get into my apartment without me." Ginny informed her as the doors slid open revealing a magnificent living room. Immediately after stepping out of the lift they were on plush white carpet.

The whole room was decorated with a modern art feel. Hermione had a strong feeling that Ginny didn't exactly see children in her future. Like Harry's house before Lily, the whole apartment screamed 'do not touch'. The black leather couches looked as though they'd never been touched and they surrounded a glass table which sat on an expensive looking modern rug. All in all it looked as posh as Ginny yet to Hermione this was no surprise. The young woman was after all a high powered fashion designer. Her whole world revolved around appearances.

"Come, come." Ginny tittered as she ushered Hermione through the living room and turned immediately right which lead into a posh kitchen, a mix of black and white marble and stainless steel. The utilities were separated from the dining area by an island which housed a bar on one side and matching stools with posh expensive looking women perched on them.

Hermione froze on the divide between the carpet and marble. She felt as if another step would lead her into the moving cover of a Gladrags magazine and she'd be horribly out of place looking like an average joe.

Of course she knew that she wasn't inferior to these women but they sure did have a way of making you feel like it without even trying. `How do they do that?' Hermione thought. All they had to do was lift the corner of those perfect glossed lips in a half smile and you felt as though there was more a chance of hell freezing over than you had fitting in.

Hermione was trying to think of the quickest means of escape when Ginny latched onto her arm, grinning like a mad woman and dragged Hermione over to the circle of women, strategically placed around her kitchen table.

"Hermione I want to introduce to you the most amazing women you'll ever meet; the vivacious Lavender Brown, tantalizing Pavarti Patil, darling Luna Lovegood, and the talented three, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnett, and Katie Bell. Ladies meet Hermione Granger or should I say the future Mrs Harry Potter."

Hermione attempted a smile and tried her hardest not to cringe under the scrutiny of these beautiful people. Of course to Hermione these women didn't need introducing, she already knew exactly who they were. Her friends talked about them so much it was hard for her not too know. Hermione was almost struck dumb by the fact that she was in the same room as many of her friend's style icons.

Lavender Brown, famous around the world for her predictions and horoscopes and sat nearest to Hermione, greeted her first. "Oh Hermione, we're going to have so much fun. It's going to be so wonderful having you here." Lavender gushed, springing out of her chair and enveloping Hermione in a brief hug.

"Hmm, yes her aura is so peaceful, an honest innocence about her." Luna commented, misty eyes traveling over Hermione. Hermione smiled nervously, she knew all about Luna's quirky reputation from her friends. What more could she expect from a girl whose father runs the Quibbler that sprouts nonsense about imaginary creatures.

"Right whatever that means," Parvati laughed, rolling her eyes in amusement at her friend's behaviour. "I agree it's going to be super fab having you here."

"You'll love it here." Angelina grinned. "You'll have absolutely no problem fitting in, I can tell."

"Are you a sporty girl? Play quidditch perhaps?" Alicia asked.

"We can teach you if you don't" Katie put in.

Hermione was almost bombarded with questions yet somehow she managed to keep track of them all. "Er, no actually. I'm more the books and cleverness type. I don't tempt gravity unless it's necessary, I might try my hand at tennis again though."

Parvati breathed a loud sigh of relief. "Thank goodness, no offense guys but it's so tough being outnumbered by all you quidditch buffs. To be honest Lavender and I enjoy looking at the players more than the actual sport."

Lavender nodded and giggled. "Angelina, Katie, and Alicia play on the same team as Harry. They've played together since we were in school. Quite an unbeatable pairing I suppose."

"Air certainly is his element, isn't it?" Luna agreed before her face somehow became even dreamier. "Much like fire is Ronald's"

The rest of the girls, including Hermione, rolled their eyes at Luna's comment. It was all too obvious of Luna's shine to Harry's best friend Ron Weasley; Ginny's elder brother.

"Thank you Luna, but today we are not to dwell on the men folk. It time for some serious female bonding. We should go out and have some fun. After all, there's a lot to do." Ginny grinned, sweeping up her purse and linking arms with Hermione. "Shall we ladies?"

Hermione plastered on another sugary grin and nodded though inside she was beginning to truly wonder what she'd gotten herself into.

While Hermione was being bombarded by question and style tips from the girls, Harry leaned sulkily against a wall in his living room, muttering irritably to himself. How did that woman always provoked him to say something rash? Now she was probably off somewhere thinking he was the worst person alive.

Yet what bothered him was that he actually cared. If it was any other person he wouldn't care one jot about what they thought yet Hermione Granger had become an incessant fixture on his mind form day one and to him, her opinion tied with Lily's in level of importance. Above Ginny's, Draco's even Ron, his best friend. When it had changed he didn't know but it pissed him the hell off that it did. She was changing things, changing him and he wasn't at all appreciative of it.

Suddenly, he found himself wanting a family, wanting her around, wanting her to be happy. He refused to believe in love - that was a bunch of sappy crap used to sell books and cheesy movies - however he would admit that he was lacking in a long-term female companion.

And Hermione was definitely going to be a long-term companion. He didn't mind his ever growing lust for her. When the time came she'd open up to him and he'd sort all this mess out. Tell her to take this damn spell off him.

He gave a curt nod to himself, deciding on this plan of action and proceeded to snatch up the plate of snacks that had long since been sitting on the counter waiting for him. Balancing several plates and the food tray in his arms, he levitated the cups and beverages behind him to return to his study.

When he reached his study he was almost speechless with laughter at the sight that he found and it took everything he had to hold back his laughter at the state of his closest friends inspecting his daughter as though they'd never seen a child before. Having said that they probably hadn't, each one of them were confirmed bachelors and it blew their minds that Harry, the biggest bachelor of them all, had a child and was on the verge of settling down. The most worrying aspect though was that they might be called upon to baby-sit and hadn't a clue what to do with a little girl, a problem that they were experiencing now.

"So what exactly does it do?" Dean asked, watching Lily closely as she sat on the floor by the coffee table colouring.

"I don't know, but I have to say she's pretty darn cute. Maybe she just sits around looking all sweet and innocent, like most women." Seamus shrugged.

"Then she must be a little devil underneath if she's like any of the women we know." Fred and George exchanged grins.

"No, she has to have a purpose, that's what Mum said once about Ginny anyway." Ron told them, sounding strangely grown up all of a sudden. "I don't think they're as devious until they get all grown up. Judging by her step mother I'm pretty sure she's a little genius, she walks and talks like she's been doing it for years. I don't know how she does it."

"You idiots, of course she talks and walks. I've seen her walk and Harry told us she could read. Do any of you know how to take care of it though?" Draco snapped.

"It's another species. Of course we don't know how to take care of it. It's a girl!" Seamus replied.

Dean nodded. "He's got a point!"

"Buy her something shiny that seems to work with most women." Draco decided, looking pleased with himself.

"Maybe she could help us play pranks on people?" Fred suggested.

"Yeah, no one would expect her to be in on the pranks and you can't hex her for it." George added. "She's just a kid after all."

"You aren't going to do any such thing to her." Bill hissed angrily.

"Because if Harry doesn't kill you for it then his fiancée probably will." Charlie interjected, crossing his arms over his chest.

"For once I am stumped. I don't know how she functions so I can't explain how to take care of her!" Percy grimaced, his glasses askew. "Girls are just too complex, even for me."

"Why do you keep talking like I'm not here?" Lily finally inquired, in a very Hermione like manner. The room was in an instant uproar as the bewildered men moved away from their now talking specimen.

Lily giggled at their antics. "What are you doing? Is this a game? Can I play too?"

"How can she hear us?" Ron hissed across the room.

"She isn't deaf you git!" Draco glared.

"She sounds so smart for someone so young." Percy gasped.

"You prat, I told you she was plotting against us!" Bill grumbled.

"Do any of you speak little girl?" Ron asked.

"Do any of us look like girls?" Dean snapped.

"Let's try simple communication!" Charlie suggested.

"Right, um . . . Seamus first!" Dean said pushing Seamus from behind the chairs.

"Erm . . . uh . . . Hi, I'm Seamus and I'm a friend of your dad. Do you understand?" Seamus asked speaking really slow and clear.

"Why wouldn't I understand?" Lily asked, face creasing in confusion. "I don't like this game. Where'd my daddy go? I want to show him my picture." She held up the paper she'd been colouring on, grinning broadly. "Do you like it?"

"Well, Harry's still alive, and she is just a little kid, I mean, she can't be too dangerous." Ron declared, causing the rest of the men to look at him in disbelief.

"Hold your dragons bro." George said, stopping Ron mid speech. "I don't know much about little kids but I do know, they're like exploding snaps. They look harmless but the slightest thing can set them off. They scream and shout and it's scary!"

"Maybe we shouldn't go near her then?" Seamus replied.

"Honestly, Harry plays with her all the time so she can't be that bad." Draco grumbled before getting up and going over to Lily. "Are you some form of little disaster waiting to happen or not, because I'm not spoiling you rotten if you're going to be a bleedin' nightmare?"

"But I don't want to be rotten." Lily whimpered. "I've been a good girl."

"Oh now you've done it. Look her lips quivering. Any minute now it's going to start. You've set her off." George scowled, dragging Draco back.

"Er, chocolate, we need chocolate. Kids like chocolate." Ron announced.

"Then someone find some chocolate." Charlie shouted.

Harry decided now was his time to make an entrance and slipped in silently to stand beside Dean. He slipped a chocolate frog wordlessly into Dean's hand, wondering what exactly it was they planned to do once they found some chocolate. Dean hadn't seemed to register just who gave him the chocolate as he held it up triumphantly and shoved it into Ron's hands.

"What are you giving it to me for?" Ron cried, trying to hand the chocolate back.

"You're the one who gave us the tip about chocolate. You try it." Dean snapped.

"Cowards." Ron muttered under his breath as he inched closer to the sniffling girl. He plastered on an overly bright smile as he dropped to one knee holding out the chocolate to her.

"We come in peace." Ron declared offering her the treat.

Harry burst into laughter, unable to contain himself any longer at his friends' antics. He clutched his sides in laughter, having put down the tray of treats down on a nearby table.

"I wish I had a camera because that would have been priceless. You lot can be so stupid. You're all supposed to be big tough guys and you were afraid of a little girl." Harry laughed.

"Shut up Harry. You never know with females. They're weird and they have those mood swing things." Ron muttered getting off his knees and tossing the chocolate onto the tray.

"Yeah!" The others agreed, trying to reclaim their dignity.

Harry said nothing and just continued to laugh at them. What they would ever do when they became fathers he didn't know, but he'd sure as hell pay to see it.

When they arrived in Milan to go shopping Hermione knew it was going to be hard, she knew that she probably wouldn't like it but Merlin, did she feel so overweight and plain. She'd absolutely despised all those weight and beauty obsessed girls in her school days but it was near impossible to not feel inadequate when you were in the only four in a world of zeros.

To the other girls' credit they didn't seem to care what size she was, they were simply interested in dressing her up but the manager, who had insisted on being the personal shopper to his favourite customers, was making it increasingly clear that four simply wasn't done. He hadn't said much beyond his first comment upon learning her size.

"I don't believe anyone around here carries anything that large." He had said snidely but snapped his mouth shut when Ginny and the others shot him glares so fierce that he couldn't help but keep quiet.

"Oh Hermione just ignore him," Angelina whispered to her as she held up a shirt for Hermione to try on. "He spends his life chasing after male models. He's just jealous that Harry isn't gay and will find any reason to complain about you because you're the woman Harry's about to marry."

"Well he better get over it fast or he won't be the first to boast Ginny's newest line." Lavender smirked knowingly, placing another skirt onto the large pile of clothes floating behind them.

"Or maybe we should just cancel the shopping trip and I'll go into town later. I can't even begin to imagine the price of these clothes, when that belt over there is over three thousand euros." Hermione suggested. The tinkling of Ginny's laughter told her she was about to have another budget what budget moment.

"Hermione stop worrying so much about cost and just enjoy it. Harry'll take care of everything else later. He wasn't kidding when he said it's probably impossible to break the man's bank account." Ginny informed her.

"But I don't want to break his bank account; I don't want to even dent it." Hermione exasperated.

"Trust me with the way you shop, you don't have to worry about that." Pavarti tossed over her shoulder as she passed by with a shop assistant, informing him that Hermione would have the skirt she was currently modelling in every colour because it looked absolutely smashing on her. Hermione's eyes went wide as she watched him move to the shelves and begin pulling down skirts.

"I can't afford all those." Hermione whispered to Ginny who waved off her protests.

"Hermione listen to me, just relax and enjoy this. For once just go shopping and don't think about the clothing's price. Just fall in love with the fabrics, the colours, the accessories. Let's play dress up, as though we were little girls." Ginny pleaded, "Besides does it help that all those are Virginia originals and I promise I won't be ripping my new sister in law off."

Hermione looked at the pleading faces around her and with a sigh, she dropped her shoulders and silently asked 'What harm would it do to play along for a while.' After all, what woman hadn't dreamt of at least one all-expense paid shopping trip in her life.

"I suppose if I'm going to be Mrs. Potter, I might as well look the part, right?" She sighed, breaking into a slightly forced grin. The women around her nodded eagerly seeing as they'd won her over. "Then you'll have to help me because I haven't a clue what I'm doing."

Ginny emitted a short ecstatic squeal as she waved over a handful of attendants, arms with clothing items and accessories. "We're going to make you a posh Italian diva!"

* * *

**Well there you go guys. Hope you had a fab 4th July and please please please R&R! In search of a Beta so drop me a line if you want the job :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Well guys here it is... the next installment of DOTC :) **

**Genie05 the second - Hermione largely kept out of the Wizarding world after graduating so no she doesn't now about Harry's search for Lily. Plus Harry hates the press and wanted to keep his search on the dl if you catch my drift :) Harry's just like family to the Weasley's so Ginny naturally thinks of Harry as a brother (hence Hermione as a sister in law) - same as Ron thinking Harry is a brother. Whilst Mrs. Weasley is like a second mother to Harry she will never replace Lily Potter in Harry's mind and as such calls her Molly or Mrs. Weasley. As for Draco his mother exchanged information during the war fro protection and after years working together as Aurors and becoming friends, Draco - as one of the Black heirs - accepted Harry into the family, making him his step brother (it was one of those things that Sirius forgot to do). Yes Harry has lived with the Dursleys but only until he was ten when Sirius was released from prison and became his guardian. Hope that answers your questions :)**

**MidsummerNightGirl, harry-for-hermione & Idontknowyoutellme14 - I love that scene too :)**

**harry-for-hermione - maybe, maybe not...you'll just have to wait and see ) **

**TheOddEnigma - Trust me I hear you and I've had similar experiences in shops with my friends :) I love awkard Hermione too... I always end up thinking aww bless :)**

**Lilmisslondoner - Love your ideas :) Thanks for the review!**

**tHevoLtuRi'SdARkpRiNceSS - Thanks, that means a lot :) Hopefully this chapter will live up to your expectation :)**

**Please please please R&R! It makes me feel good inside :)**

**Any questions or ideas let me know, you never know I might just use them ;) **

******Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR and publishers. *sob* Kudos to majorgtpie for the original plot bunny :) Also thanks to my fab new beta reader Shil07 - without you I'd be putting commas in the wrong place and getting my French translations wrong!**

* * *

As Ginny prattled on about which highly important royals to invite to the wedding and which they should not (apparently media scandals amongst wizarding royalty were just much of a social minefield as their muggle counterparts) Hermione wondered idly if her brain could explode. Literally.

Currently, like every other morning this week, Hermione was sitting half asleep at the kitchen table trying to take accurate notes on everything Ginny was telling her. Her series of engagement parties were looming ever closer and as such, it was highly important that Hermione had learnt all the names, political positions and statuses of everyone worth knowing who was coming to the wedding. As of this morning, the guest list was making its way through its third roll of parchment but in Ginny's words, you can never be under prepared; especially when dealing with the circus surrounding Harry Potter, Hermione thought idly.

Even now after all these weeks Hermione still felt like she was living in some bizarre dream. In fact for the first week Hermione had been constantly on edge thinking that Aston Kutcher (who knew that he was really a muggle born wizard?) would leap out from behind a bush, yelling that she'd been Punk'd; but when the weeks turned into months Hermione had to accept the scary truth: that people really did live like this. Not only that but it wasn't some cake walk either. Begrudgingly, and even though she kicked herself afterwards, she had to give credit to people like Ginny and the rest of the girls and how they managed to maintain the posh appearance, despite the pressure not to, and with seemingly no effort at all.

Over the past weeks Ginny and the rest of the girls had been putting her through a crash course of charm school, teaching her everything from how to walk and talk to which knife to use with each course. Hermione had prided herself on being at the top of her class throughout all her school years and many French magical dignitaries had watched her academic progress with interest, dubbing her 'la sorcière de sa génération' or 'the smartest witch of her generation.' It was a title she didn't want to give up under any circumstance.

Yet even with her vast intellect Hermione had had trouble keeping track of all the famous people and magical dignitaries the girls had taught her. When she wasn't learning the ins and outs of the magical world's elite Hermione was chastising herself over spending less time with Lily, feeling as though she was neglecting her to put on some fake fancy show for people she didn't care about, yet to her amazement, she found that Lily had a schedule even busier than hers.

Lily was constantly off somewhere or another with Harry who seemed determined to make up for all the years he had missed with Lily in a matter of days. She had been to Disney World (both Paris and Florida), ridden camels in the Sahara desert (something that Hermione was furious about when she had found out), sat in the top executive box at Quidditch matches and now her room consisted of every toy the world had seen. It was like she was a lost dearly loved princess who had finally been returned to her people and from the moment she had arrived, she had been showered with adoration. Much to Hermione's chagrin, she had taken to the transition into "his world" (as Hermione called it) quite smoothly; she was even getting used to the cameras, something that Hermione had noticed at one of their many family photo-shoots for some magazine or another.

It seemed like everyone and their dog wanted to plaster her and Lily on the cover of their magazine, sell a poster with them on it and even make a doll out of them. In fact once, whilst Hermione had tried to install some normality into proceedings by taking Lily shopping, a woman tried to get her and Lily to sign their baby. It was crazy.

Yet despite this Hermione refused to let herself be swept up by it all. Convinced they were her only chance at normality Hermione spent several long nights on the phone with her step-mum and dad, just talking about normal, everyday things and, thankfully, ignoring all mentions of the wedding. Even with Ginny's carefully planned schedule the big family get together had been postponed; Hermione and Lily turning up with Ginny instead of Harry who had been called away on strict auror business.

Seemingly undeterred by Harry's absence, Ginny had raved for hours about the quaint little town and how she loved its unhurried peaceful manner. However Hermione was sure that the quiet peaceful town was the last place that anyone would find the hub of high class wizarding society, Ginny Weasley. Nevertheless Hermione had been glad she brought the red haired tornado with her, it lessened the questions about Harry's whereabouts as everyone was so overwhelmed by Ginny's enthusiasm about the wedding; each of Hermione's family members had even being assigned some task before they left.

All Hermione craved now was a day off. Harry hadn't been kidding when he'd told her getting involved with him was a twenty-four hour job. It was becoming increasingly hard for her to adjust and the longer she stayed, the more she began to worry that this life wasn't for her and she should try to find an escape route as soon as possible. Like most things it was really only Lily that kept her rooted into this lifestyle, not that she didn't like Ginny or the girls or find Ron and Draco amusing or Mrs. Weasley helpful and caring, but it was Lily's enjoyment of being with her father that kept her anchored.

"Maybe we should finish later?" Ginny's suggestion cut into Hermione's thoughts, seemingly noticing Hermione's lack of interest despite the fact that she had never stopped writing. "A bit of a break's in order don't you think?"

Hermione sighed, nodding. A break was definitely in order. "Maybe we can just pick this up tomorrow? I mean, we have time right?"

Finally looking up from her paper Ginny offered the tired harassed woman a gentle smile. "Of course we do. Let me know when you're ready. Get some rest."

Hermione nodded again, grateful for Ginny's understanding and watched in fascination as Ginny quickly flipped open her cell phone and launched into another in-depth conversation about the wedding as she gathered up the papers around her. Tucking the papers under her arm, she threw Hermione a small smile and wave before disapparating with a loud pop.

`Merlin, does she ever stop?' Hermione thought as she made slow progress towards the stairs. `Better her than me I guess.' Eventually she found herself outside Lily's room. Knocking on the door gently, she quietly opened the door greeted thankfully by a smiling Lily.

"Hey you." Hermione murmured quietly, seeing Lily lying on the floor reading a book, Sirius curled up beside her.

"Hi mummy, are you not busy right now too?" Lily asked, forgetting the book in an instant and hugging on to Hermione's side.

"Thought it was about time I take a breather. Where's your father?" Hermione asked, hugging her back just as tightly.

"He's at practice; we're going to dinner after." Lily grinned; in a way that Hermione noticed Lily always did when she mentioned her father. Lily seemed to simply glow under his affection and never missed a chance to spend time with him.

Hermione smiled at her enthusiasm. "Oh and where are you two off to this time?"

"Three, you're coming too. Daddy knows everything that goes on around here and he'll KNOW you're not busy now, so you can come too." Lily pouted, her eyebrows furrowing.

"We'll see." Hermione responded diplomatically, hoping to placate her daughter. Truthfully she didn't want to spend any long periods of time around Harry; he seemed to make it his life's mission to infuriate her. Certainly the last time the three of them had spent any time together was on Lily's first day when she had read a story to them. Lily however seemed content with the answer and hugged Hermione tighter.

It was then Hermione had an idea. "How about we go paint my art room? Your father says it's done."

"Yay, I wanted to paint with you again." Lily whispered as if it was some secret that no one else was supposed to know. "I missed painting with my mummy."

"I missed being with you too, Lils. I missed being with you too." Hermione murmured picking the child up and carrying her to the art room down the long corridor. She hadn't been inside the room since their first day, something that seemed so long ago now.

Hermione paused in the doorway, taking a deep breath. For a room that was still bare it was extraordinarily beautiful. The floor was no longer covered with tarps and shiny smooth oak wooden floors gleamed before them. Staring straight ahead, she could look out into the gardens below. The pools sparkled beyond the gardens and the beauty of it all overwhelmed her momentarily. It was a truly perfect view for inspiration. Setting Lily down beside her, they both padded quietly into the centre of the room, neither saying a word as they took in the beauty of the room.

There were easels set up in various places around the room for her while there were even a couple of smaller ones lower to the ground for Lily. A sideboard lined the right wall and was lined with paints and tools for her while on the left wall, she spotted an elaborate oak door, her mind deciding that it was the art door that Harry had mentioned earlier, the one that would allow her unlimited access to restock her art supplies.

Bringing herself out of her runaway thoughts Hermione turned towards her daughter. "Well, how should we decorate this Lily?" She asked.

Lily thought for a moment, tapping her finger to her chin in a very Hermione like fashion. "Can we make flowers?" Lily finally murmured uncertainly, widening her big green eyes as she stared up at her mother.

"Flowers? Not a bad idea. An extension of the garden, almost like there's no wall there." Hermione murmured to herself as she spun slowly taking in all the room. Moving closer to the window she just stood quietly for a moment taking in its beauty as Lily watched her.

After a moment she turned, picking up a blank sheet of paper and a pencil from the sideboard and began sketching out the room she was envisioning. Lily clambered up onto the sideboard and watched over Hermione's shoulder as the idea began to take life on paper.

The upper walls would be a beautiful sky blue filled with white fluffy clouds and enchanted to change with the weather outside so it would look as though they were outdoors – much like the ceiling in the great hall at Hogwarts that Hermione had read about. The lower walls would be covered with flowers and shades of greens and yellow for grass and be enchanted to sway with the wind whenever a breeze made the flowers outdoors dance.

Hermione removed her wand from her back pocket and flicked it, turning the walls a beautiful sky blue. Leaving Lily sitting on the sideboard, Hermione found some sponges and ventured into the closet to find a dark green paint and some trays to pour the paint in. Setting them down on the sideboard next to Lily, she gave her wand another flick to protect the floor from spills.

Hermione checked the labels on the paint cans to be sure there was nothing harmful in the paint and cast a spell to vent the fumes out from the room. After prying open a can, she filled two trays, set them on the floor near a wall and gestured Lily over. Taking the sponges into their hands, they sat on the floor side by side and Hermione instructed Lily to simply pat the walls to give it a sponged green look; that would be the grass.

She watched Lily work for a moment, the eyebrows furrowed slightly as she concentrated on her task, making Hermione smile as a nostalgic thought ran through her. This is how it should be, just the two of them (and Harry, Hermione thought begrudgingly) doing family activities that were necessary, inexpensive and fun. Sure, going to Disney World and Quidditch Matches and being treated like royalty was great for a while, but Hermione knew that throwing money at things would not make a person any more happy or exciting.

Lily, sensing Hermione's eyes, stopped working for a moment and looked over. "Why aren't you painting Mummy?" She asked, "Don't you want to paint with me?"

"Of course I do sweetheart," Hermione replied instantly, wrapping a free arm around her daughter for a brief hug, "I'm just thinking about what to wear for dinner later."

Lily grinned widely and turned back to the wall. Hermione smiled and flicked her wand once more, filling the room with music from the wizarding wireless, before putting her wand away and beginning to pat the walls with green paint.

* * *

"Forty nine….fifty…" Harry counted, taking a deep breath as he set down the weights he'd been working with. Sitting upright he grabbed a towel from the nearest rack, swiping at the beads of sweat that were covering his face and neck.

"Alright there, Harry?" His team mate and Captain Oliver Wood asked, throwing himself down on a bench across from Harry.

"Splendid." Harry replied, motioning for Oliver to toss him his water bottle.

"Great catch out there man," Oliver commented, throwing the bottle to his friend, watching as Harry caught it effortlessly. Looking at the weights he said, "You'll have to watch it though mate, I wouldn't want you to wear yourself before the big game next week-"

Harry laughed, "Oliver, which game are we talking about here? You think that every game is a big game."

"Harry, don't tell me you've forgotten?" Oliver said incredulously, his eyes widening almost comically. "Our playoffs match with the Letford Lightning's. The ones that beat us in the final two years ago, one of the best teams in the league, our biggest rivals and the very same ones that, ever since signing Victor Krum two seasons ago, have gone from strength to strength! Any of this ringing any bells?"

"Don't be stupid Oliver," Dean called from across the gym, the dark skinned man just finishing his own work out on the treadmill and began to head over to them. "Harry's head is stuffed full of wedding crap like flower arrangements, dresses and guest lists. No room for lil' old Quidditch now."

"Either that or his thoughts are dominated by his new fiancée," Seamus grinned, plopping himself down next to Oliver. "I hear she's a real looker."

"Well only the best for the Man-Who-Conquered." Dean replied, nudging Harry in the shoulder and causing Harry to roll his eyes.

Seamus leaned in towards Harry, his voice lowered. "Is she that good between the sheets then Harry? I mean you've barely said a word all day-"

"And you've been keeping her hidden away from us all." Dean added.

Before Harry could answer Ron's voice cut across the group. "I don't think she'd even let Harry near her to find out. She glares daggers at him every time she sees him."

"Says the one who almost crapped his pants when she looked at you that time by the pond?" Harry retorted causing the others to laugh loudly as Ron's face went as red as his hair.

"Hey she's scary. I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her put it that way."

"Yeah yeah sure Ron we believe you." Seamus said, rolling his eyes amusedly at Harry. "Listen we're going to the pub after we get done here mate, you interested?"

"Can't, I'm taking Lily out to dinner." Harry winced, knowing what was coming next.

"See Seamus, Harry's a family man now. He can't just go out and get hammered whenever he fancies. He's got to ask the Mrs. first." Dean grinned as the rest of Harry's close friends crowded around him, laughing.

"Oh, you're funny Dean. Real funny." Harry said, rolling his eyes. "My sides are freaking splitting over here."

"I do try." Dean grinned.

"So when are we going to meet this fiancée of yours." Anthony Goldstein, a fellow auror in Harry's division asked as he joined the huddle.

"Yes, we're absolutely dying to meet her." Percy commented as he shoved his way into the group.

"I don't usually agree with Seamus on many things but he's right about Harry's fiancée. She's gorgeous; you're all going to falling over yourselves in a jealous rage once you see her." Colin Creevy commented.

"You've met her then?" Fred asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Of course, I've met her; I'm the most sought after photographer in all of Europe. Who do you think put her on every magazine from here to America?" Colin rolled his eyes.

"He isn't lying. She is definitely a looker. Though I do believe, Harry will be lost to us once this is final. I'm sure she'll be whipping him into shape." Ron joked.

"Ron, she'd have more luck training Sirius than she would with me. I'm not cashing in my lifestyle; I'm just getting married to keep Lily happy." Harry growled, draining the rest of the water from his bottle.

"Of course you are mate. It always starts that way. One day you're this party animal, pulling all the birds and having a laugh with your mates and then wham! The next thing you know you're spending your nights at home with the wife, watching soap operas or children's cartoons. Just think about poor Lee Jordan. He got married too and now . . ." George stopped for a dramatic pause and pretended to sniffle while the others laughed. "Now, you never see the poor bloke any more. He's off being a family guy and doing family things. Merlin, rest his soul."

Harry burst into laughter. "That's because he moved back to England and is the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, you dolt."

"Just the same, he'd have never gone if he hadn't gotten married." Fred put in stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"He'd have never gone if he hadn't gotten promoted. Stop being so dramatic, nothing is going to change." Harry pronounced getting up. "Now I've got to shoot guys. Things to do you know. You'll all meet Hermione next week at the first engagement party."

"Oh come on Harry, it's not even dark yet. The sun's just setting. Surely you can stay a while longer." Draco chided, the others nodding in agreement.

Harry shook his head. "Sorry guys, no can do. I have to shower and find out where Hermione's gotten off to so she won't throw a fit when she gets back and Lily's missing. Heaven forbid if Lily goes missing with her father."

"Like I said, gotta ask the Mrs. first." Dean quipped, waggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up, Dean." Harry muttered as he broke through the ring around him and made his way to the locker room. `I don't have to ask her anything.' In reality this was mostly due to the fact that she probably still wasn't talking to him since their little episode at the jewellery store but he didn't have to admit that to the guys.

* * *

**There you have it guys... chapter 11 done and dusted. **

**I thought it was only fair to update today due to HP7 Pt.2 being out in cinemas. It really is an end of an era and I can't help but agree - even though JKR screwed up on the romance front! - that it is like a part of my childhood is ending :`( Probably like many of you I grew up with HP and we can't thank JKR enough for introducing us into the magic that is Harry Potter. ****I can't help but thinking though - just by the number of people reading and writing HP FF and the number of people at the premiere - that we aren't ready to give up the magical world yet and maybe, just maybe there's room now for a new JKR... I wonder?**

**New poll for you guys: Do you think if a new story about the magical world came out within the next few years, would it be taken seriously? Or would it just be seen as a knockoff version of HP? Personally if it was well written and didn't blatenly rip off HP - pretty hard to do when most books like these follow a similar path (but Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson books are a definate success, so there's hope!) - I'd be willing to give it a shot. Let me know what you think :)**

**Please please please R&R, the more reviews = faster typing = quicker updates lol :p**

**Tune in next time :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Well guys here it is... the next installment of DOTC :)**

**MidsummerNightGirl - Thanks for the review and I agree wholeheartedly with what you're saying. It would be hard to top but not impossible, besides I believe that a good author could write a series that would not 'top' JKR merely stand alongside them. Just because the HP series has ended doesn't mean that no one in all of the vast, talented world of writing shouldn't take a leap of faith and experiment with books abo magic etc. JKR opened a door into one magical reality, why shouldn't writers crack open a couple of windows into others right? Striking off any attempts by writers into this magic world without giving them a chance is a little unfair, almost deterministic. Well that's what I think anyway, please don't feel the need to agree. In fact if you think I'm so left field that it's unreal write me a review, everyone loves a healthy debate right? BTW I loved the teasing scene too ;) In fact I love writing humor full stop!**

**witchysha - Totally agree with you! Feel free to join in with the mini debate I've started with MidsummerNightGirl above lol :)**

**Togepi - Totally. That's probably the one thing I disagree with JKR on. She probably had the end goal in mind, of the pairings I mean, but over the books didn't realise how she was portraying the characters and their reactions to each other. Therefore by DH she didn't realise the can of worms she was opening when she paired R/HR & H/G together.**

**allenterrill - Sorry maybe I didn't explain my view very well. I didn't mean carrying on writing stories within JKR's universe but create another. I'm sure JKR doesn't own the rights to every book idea about witches and wizards. Sure she'd have ownership over Hogwarts, the other schools mentioned in HP, the characters, shops, spells etc but not on magic itself. Well that's what I'm guessing anyway I'm no a copyright lawyer lol. You're right though the Percy Jackson series, although I love them!, was probably not a good example but it's the only one I could think of. I suppose the Wiked spinoff of Wizard's of Oz but that's still not really what I was thinking of. Then again maybe that's why I'd be so interested in this line of books, cause no one's ever done something like this before. I wrote more about it in my conversation with MidsummerNightGirl - just saves me writing (and you reading) it twice lol!**

**Dinomus - I like your thinking :) Ashton kutcher as a muggleborn wizard - just kinda happened but it would be funny to see a oneshot of that lol well who knows :P I can't indulge much of the plot (SPOILERS!) but I can say there is along H/HR interaction in this so witout further a do...**

**CelticKnight2004 - Sorry will try too :)**

**IceFire Dragon Alchemist73, MythStar Black Dragon, pawsrule - Thanks for the review! I love Harry and his guy friends too :)**

**storycrazy22 - You know I didn't notice that! But the magazinesthat she's been plastered on are mainly gossip ones. I doubt that bachelors would read girl magazines like OK, Vogue and Hello lol.**

**RokuInu - Probably because the plot bunny that had originated from an unfinished Portkey story. But I've reworked it with my own stamp on it, well hopefully anyway :)**

**XxTaintedxDaggerxX - Thanks for the review! Hermione finshed all the clients that she could and referred any outstanding ones to other art retorationists. She's pretty organised as we know and wouldn't leave them hanging (pardon the crappy pun there! lol).**

**Readerforlife, emshap, TsukiyoTenshi, Shubhs, Janette-Chentel, KelaBelle, crocadile1986, Mintyfrezh, Feeling Jonesy - Thanksfor all your fab reviews :) Keep Reading :)**

******Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR and publishers. *sob* Kudos to majorgtpie for the original plot bunny :) Also thanks to my fab new beta reader Shil07 - without you I'd be putting commas in the wrong place and getting my French translations wrong!**

* * *

After showering quickly and gathering his things, Harry apparted home. Taking a minute to stretch, he headed to the stairs surprisingly taking them two at a time in his eagerness to see his daughter, his pride and joy. No matter how much he tried to deny it he was also eager to see Hermione. Did that make him a masochist? Wanting to see the woman who irritated and irked him to no end? Maybe he did have deeper feeling for her after all.

As quickly as it came he shook that thought out his head, he had promised himself that he wouldn't love anyone other than his daughter. It was just lust, a craving that would be satisfied as soon as he finally got her into bed. However something inside him told him that he was wrong.

Molly had apparently arrived some time during the day as he found her in the kitchen, preparing washing up. She gave him a wide smile when she saw him before informing him that Lily was getting dressed. Harry was momentarily bewildered as to why she was there until he remembered that she'd be staying with them until the wedding. Thanking her quickly he left her to continue her washing.

Upon, entering his room, he peeled off his shirt and made to move towards his closet, when the sound of music caught his ear. Turning back, he stuck his head out of his door, trying to determine the source. He was sure that Hermione was out with the girls and he doubted that Molly would allow Lily to have music playing that loudly in her room.

Slipping his shirt back on he made his way down the hall, before stopping outside the art room, which was clearly the source of the playful beat. Changing forgotten in the stead of curiosity, he pushed the door open to see what was going on.

Now there were not many things that made him speechless but he was stopped dead at the sight before him. His mouth went dry, his limbs refused to move and Harry was pretty sure for a brief moment his heart stopped beating. It was Hermione, dancing in a world of her own and the knee length peasant skirt swishing around her legs. She was making a sweeping motion with her hand, dragging a sponge dipped in white paint along the wall. She stood on her toes as she created clouds on the wall.

Her hair was up in a clip, allowing him to watch the muscles in her back work as she reached up. There was a knot at the nape of her neck and at the middle of her back telling him that she was wearing a halter that only covered the front. Normally seeing a woman dressed this way was no big deal, less flashy that what he was used to, but this was Hermione. His conservative Hermione, who he assumed never pranced around showing this much skin in her life. Ginny had definitely been to work here, he decided.

He watched the skirt cling to her hips then flow out to swish and swirl around her muscled legs as she did a brief spin to dip down and get more paint on her sponge. A flash of heat shot through him as he imagined those long toned legs wrapped securely around his waist. Stopping his runaway thoughts before they embarrassed him, his eyes flickered around the room, seeing that the walls were now blue and the bottom half of the wall she was working on had been sponged green. He watched her calf slip into his vision and was once more captivated by the sight of her.

She was so wrapped up in her song; she hadn't yet noticed his intrusion into her haven. Forgetting she was probably still angry, he couldn't stop himself from advancing into the room until he'd come up right behind her, placing his hands on her hips and gently pulling her back into his arms.

A gasp of surprise escaped her as she suddenly found herself enveloped in his embrace. Any lasting anger she'd felt towards him was forgotten as he buried his face into her neck, pressing soft kisses to her pulse point and running his hands over her exposed stomach.

"You really are the most tantalizing vixen, I've ever come across." He breathed in-between kisses, smiling inwardly when she gasped.

"That had better be your way of saying you're sorry." Hermione admonished, shaking herself and trying to reach for reality once more. If they were fighting, she wanted to be sure that she was still herself and not letting him distract her.

"Sorry for what?" He asked dumbly, more interested in her skin than what she was saying. Something he knew he shouldn't do.

With much effort, Hermione fixated her features into a glare and turned around in his arms, his hands now wrapped around her back and his face hovering above her.

`Focus Hermione, you've told him he can't kiss his way out of everything, now stick to it.' Hermione coached herself, wary of not losing herself in his eyes.

"You know very well what. I already told you I won't tolerate your selfish, childish views on things, it's about time someone taught you, you can't have everything you want, starting with me." She snapped wriggling out of his arms and folding her own over her chest.

Harry fought to keep himself from rolling his eyes but arranged his features to look sorrowful. He didn't say anything at first, instead pulling her back into his arms, his kisses just missing her lips as she turned her head, landing on her jaw.

"Look I'm sorry ok." He whispered before gently biting at her ear. "Whatever I've done to offend you I'm sorry."

Hermione closed her eyes and fought back a moan at his actions. Her eyes flying open at his words and she pushed him away. "Harry this is serious." She huffed. "I'm trying to tell you something here!"

"You're not honestly still on about that are you?" Harry growled, folding his arms as well and letting out an aggravated huff, frustrated at her actions. Why couldn't she just let things go?

"You can't very well think I'd just forget about it."

"Actually you could but instead you are choosing to remain upset over something that's not

going to change, so you might as well get used to it."

"I won't. I'm not about to let you screw up all the morals and values I've instilled in Lily."

"You think I'm going to screw Lily up. I'm glad you have so much faith in me as a father." Harry spat.

Hermione rolled her eyes, her eyes narrowing into slits and her nostrils flared. "Have you given me any reason to think better of you? Merlin, if I had to sum you up in two words, the first words that come to mind are insensitive bastard. I think that's pretty accurate."

Harry glared at her. The audacity of this woman, insulting him in his own home! He was really considering the possibility that she was bi-polar; one minute she seemed to be fine yet the minute he opened his mouth she was snapping at him.

Somehow he'd managed to really upset her because out of all their encounters he couldn't recall her ever swearing at him. To be honest he was really quite fed up with her attitude towards him and decided two could play her infuriating game.

"Well if we're hurling insults why don't we add frigid bitch to the pot." Harry snarled.

"Oh, I'm frigid because I don't degrade myself by throwing myself at everyman I see or because I have absolutely no interest in you." Hermione retorted. How dare he!

"No interest in me! Ha, now we both know that's not true in the slightest. You want me but you're too damn insecure to admit it."

"You know absolutely nothing about me so don't even try to pretend you understand how my mind works."

"Fine, I may not know how you're mind works but I definitely know how your body works and you want me. Even now when you want to despise me, you can't help but want me." Harry smirked and Hermione fought to keep her anger in check.

"Ugh, you are so full of yourself, it's no wonder my sister liked you. I don't need some bogus relationship like you guys had. The only interest I have in this relationship is for Lily's sake."

His eyes flashed at the mention of Fleur and she knew she'd hit a soft spot. There was no time for apologies though, as she found herself up against the wall, his hands on either side of her head and his now dark green eyes glaring down at her. The challenge she saw there made it impossible for her to back down or apologize anyway.

"Define bogus, Hermione. I'm curious to know what's going on in that head of yours, since as you said earlier I clearly don't know." Harry demanded, bringing his face closer.

"Fake, unrealistic, fantasy, imaginary, take your pick. I have more." She bit back, refusing to back down.

"You think this is fake?" His voice had dropped to a sensuous rumble as he brought a hand over to trace her bottom lip with his thumb. Holding her gaze, he let his hand trail down her throat, over the curve of her breast, and down her flat stomach to rest on her hip. "Because I don't think what's going on here is fake or unrealistic in the slightest. This attraction is very real, there's something going on here, between us, but you seem to be doing everything in your power do avoid it."

He watched as her eyes narrowed. He could almost see the steam coming out of her ears and, ignoring the warning signs that went off in his head, he fought back a grin.

`Merlin I love her angry. How does she keep doing this to me?' Harry thought and suppressed a groan as he leaned in closer, eyes roaming hungrily over her soft, full curves. He could feel her breasts rising and falling quickly against his hard chest and he continued to lean in until his lips were mere centimetres from hers.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She ground out, squirming to try to get away from him, despite being against the wall. Thank Merlin for drying spells or she'd have paint all over her hair and clothes.

Harry raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Really?" He smirked, resuming his earlier exploration of her neck and littered her skin with hot kisses. "You don't feel a _single _thing?" He asked, suddenly bringing his other hand down to her hips to prevent her from squirming.

Hermione's eyes widened as she suddenly felt how very much he wanted her. Harry seemed not to notice and continued his ministrations whilst Hermione fought back a moan. She wanted to be disgusted, if not with him at least herself for enjoying the feeling of him against her, but she couldn't bring herself to loath this moment.

"Are you absolutely certain you don't know what I'm talking about?" Harry whispered against her ear, enjoying the feeling of her shuddering against his body when his breath made contact with her ear. "You don't feel anything, right now?"

"I never said that." Her voice dropping to the same level of whisper as his.

"Then what? Hot maybe?" His words were accented with the cool air that suddenly made contact with her skin as he stroked her exposed stomach.

"A bit." She responded without thinking. If she had been thinking she'd have never given him the satisfaction of verbally letting him know that he was really beginning to affect her. So far she had prided herself on not giving into the attraction between them. She'd be blind not to notice it but it was another factor she considered as giving into "his world".

Desire flooded him at the innocence he saw in her eyes as she gave the reply automatically.

"Then I suppose it's only right that I cool you down."

Closing the space between them he captured the lips that had teased him since their first kiss, wrapping her lithe form in his arms. He was slightly surprised when her lips offered no resistance to his probing tongue but Harry wasn't one to let such an opportunity pass by. Somehow though he found some restraint, making sure to take his time slowly exploring the soft warm mouth and playful tongue offered to him. He couldn't out right make love to her but he'd sure as hell make love to her mouth in hopes of changing her mind on the waiting until their wedding night idea. He had already begun a mental count down of the days in his head until the big day or more importantly the night.

He felt her fingers digging into his arms as if trying to hold him to her forever and he fought back a smile. Oh yeah, he still had the moves and with a sudden thought he found himself thinking that there was no other woman he'd ever wanted as much as this hellion in his arms now. Not even Fleur, regarded by his mates as 'his greatest conquest'. He wanted more than just one night with her; he wanted to possess her, know her but first he wanted her to recognize her own desire for him in return.

Her hands had slipped from his arms and were now looped around his neck drawing him closer, searching for satisfaction she knew only he could bring. He loved the feel of her, the taste of her, even the soft whimpers that were threatening to push him over the edge.

Deciding to test her level of desire for him, Harry began to raise his head, as if looking to pull away from the kiss, but was slightly shocked when she followed his movements and Harry marvelled at her strength as she fought to draw him back to her, standing on her toes as not to lose contact.

Despite her thoughts to stop and the warning bells going off in her head, Hermione couldn't bring herself to let go. Her thoughts revolved solely around Harry or more importantly Harry's lips and the pleasure that they were providing. She'd long since lost control of her body to lust. Her back arched against him and her hips began moving of their own accord.

She felt one of his hands moving up under her shirt, grazing her stomach before cupping and squeezing her breast over the lace bra that she wore, and surprising gentle considering his passionate kisses. She allowed her fingers to wind through his hair, tugging gently at the soft, silky strands and gasped as she felt his other hand slip between her thighs, parting them to make room for him. The warning bells became almost deafening, ringing incessantly in her head and telling her to stop; she had let this go on for too long but for the life of her she couldn't stop, she couldn't push him away and for once she ignored what her rational mind was telling her.

He grinned at her reactions, her body so pliable to his wandering hands but fought back a groan as her hips began to shift impatiently, brushing his still rock hard groin with each movement. Oh she wanted him alright. He thrust his hips against hers roughly and she felt the hard length of him push between her thighs, pressing against her softness and sending electric shocks all through her body. This time she couldn't help but let out the moan that had been threatening to escape her since he first touched her.

Yet it was her moan that seemed to finally shake Harry out of his lust filled haze and he froze instantly, letting out a growl of frustration. This had gone farther than he had meant it to and if he didn't stop now she'd more than likely kill him in the morning; that was if Mrs. Weasley or worse Lily didn't interrupt them first. It took all his will power to release her and he berated himself for the instant cold he felt without her body pressed tightly against his.

"Any cooler?" He rasped slightly, running a hand through his dark hair, his lips still inches from hers.

Hermione was silent for a moment catching her breath, leaning against the wall for support as her eyes flicked open. Her heart was racing and it felt as though fire were coursing through her veins.

`Why the hell did he stop?' She wanted to shout but couldn't bring herself to use that much energy. Suddenly his words sunk in and her anger returned in full force.

"No."

"That's funny," He smiled; he knew that she was just being stubborn. The sizeable bulge in his trousers was still pressed dangerously close to her but he couldn't bring himself to move. It was way more fun infuriating whilst simultaneously arousing her. "Because if this were fake you ought to be almost freezing by now. People who don't like each other, who aren't interested in each other, don't get this turned on and react this way that we do. Just admit it. I wouldn't think any less of you if you did."

"That's not true and I don't care what you think of me. I've lived twenty five years without your personal appraisal and I sure as hell can live another twenty five plus without it as well." She snapped, fighting back the blush that threatened to flood her cheeks as the realization of what she almost let herself do began to set in, but she couldn't let him see. No, she had to at least appear as though she were still in complete control. She tried to mask her embarrassment with nonchalance. "Anyone can be turned on by sex." She shrugged.

"Yes, but that wasn't sex, was it? It was me. Me taking care of your needs because you know I can. Merlin when you stop being so damn stubborn and just admit what you want I'll gladly take care of those needs." Harry growled, his eyes sweeping her body once more before pressing a short kiss to her lips and disappearing out the door. To Hermione's annoyance he didn't look back once.

`Damn him.' She cursed angrily to herself. He'd succeeded in completely throwing her off. She was absolutely furious with herself for giving in to him. How could she be attracted to a man with such infuriating views on the world around him?

`He's selfish, over bearing, head strong, childish . . .' her internal rant was cut off by a knock on the doorframe. She threw a furious glare in that direction expecting it to be Harry back with some snide comment but immediately blushed and replaced the glare with a smile, seeing Mrs. Weasley there. She had to suppress a wince when seeing the woman. If she'd thought Ginny was overly enthused she'd been sadly mistaken. Then again she guessed the apple didn't fall far from the tree.

Almost as soon as she'd arrived earlier this morning she had made a grand entrance into Hermione and Lily's haven, dragging them out of the art room for tea and homemade scones all the while raving loudly over how darling Lily was, what a beauty Hermione was, and how glad she was that Harry had decided to settle down with such a sensible girl. After various idle chit chat she had soon approached the topic that 'everyone was talking about', or so Mrs. Weasley gushed, her and Harry's upcoming nuptials. Hermione had fought back a groan but tried to keep a wide smile on her face whilst answering any of the older woman's questions. By the second hour of wedding chat Hermione was silently prayed to Merlin that someone – anyone, hell she'd even take Harry at this point! - would come and save them from this mental torture. Surprisingly help did arrive, not in the form of Harry, but Ginny who had decided to drop in to go over more wedding details and soon mother and daughter began talking furiously between themselves.

As soon as an opening provided itself, Hermione had slipped out of the tea room with Lily right on her heels. They'd retreated back up to the art room and stayed hidden there until Mrs. Weasley had come to collect Lily to dress her for dinner a few hours later.

"Hermione what are you doing in here? Come, come girl. You should be getting dressed. You're dinner reservation is in less than thirty minutes." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, prodding Hermione out of the room.

"I didn't know we had reservations. Isn't it for two if it was reserved?" Hermione asked over her shoulder as she was ushered to her guest room.

"Of course not, I had Ginny change the reservation. How are the three of you to be a family if you never spend time together as such?" She shook her head in dismay, random kitchen utensils flapping wildly as they hung from her apron. "Honestly I don't know what that boy is thinking! Don't you fret dear I'll give Harry a proper talking to, leaving his betrothed trapped inside this house all day while he goes off gallivanting. I tell you if that was my Arthur… anyway starting today, I'm going to see to it that you three spend more time together. I'm here now so you don't have to worry yourself over the wedding plans any longer. Everything will be just perfect. Now hurry along dear. Hop into that shower and I'll find you something to wear."

Hermione wasn't given the chance to respond, not that she even had the energy to. Sighing she did as she was told and after quickly undressing, stepped into the shower; resigning herself to endure the most uncomfortable night she'd experienced in her lifetime.

* * *

**There you have it guys... chapter 12 done and dusted. **

**Please please please R&R! Btw the poll that I started in chap 11 is still ongoing so please tell me what you think! ****Tune in next time :)**


	14. Chapter 13

******Hey guys I'm back, sorry about the delay what with work (well it s weding season!) and other stuff going on I've tried to be as quick as I cn :) Hope you enjoy :)**

******bosk - Thanks for your review :) I'll bear that in mind and hopefully I can do the story justice :)**

******IceFire Dragon Alchemist73 - When Molly sets her mind to something there's really no stopping her ;)**

******MythStar Black Dragon - I hear you :)**

******MidsummerNightGirl - Thanks for your review :) Hermione's pretty confused right now but hopefully Harry will stop being an ass long enough for Hermione to see his softer side :P I love Molly too :)**

******xsugarxblossomx - Haha like your response lol Hopefully Harry will stop acting like an idiot very soon ;)**

******emshap - Thanks for your review :) It's nice to hear that someone shares the same views :) **

******Lord Hadrian Black - Harry's main career is a Quidditch player yet during the off season he works freelance witin the Ministry as an Auror. Hope this helps :) **

******airam-ella, Neviegirl, Readerforlife, pawsrule, TsukiyoTenshi - Thanks for your fab reviews :) **

******Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR and publishers. *sob* Kudos to majorgtpie for the original plot bunny :) Also thanks to my fab new betas reader Shil07 and XxTaintedxDaggerx - without you guys I'd be putting commas in the wrong place and getting my French translations wrong!**

******As always please R&R :)**

* * *

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek, trying to keep from showing how uncomfortable she was at this exact moment. Mrs. Weasley had been true to her word and, after the events of the art room, Hermione had had a wedding free week. Instead she had spent most of it with Lily, completing her art room, taking her (and Sirius, who was beginning to grow on Hermione) to the park or other mother/daughter outings. Thankfully she had hardly saw Harry that week, apart from the occasional meal times, and Hermione almost believed that everything was back to normal, like before all this business with Harry had started. Of course, she knew that she wouldn't have had this much freedom if Harry wasn't such a busy man.

It was for this reason that Mrs. Weasley gave him quite the tongue lashing whenever she saw him, claiming he was neglecting his intended and now it seemed that Mrs. Weasley's personal goal was to throw them together whenever she got the chance. In fact, at this moment they were sitting on the love chair in the spotless living room, the same one where Harry had first put together this stupid marriage deal thing, with Harry's arm thrown carelessly around her shoulders and his body much to close for comfort in Hermione's book. She'd shot him a pointed look when he'd done so, but he'd simply smiled, placing a quick kiss to her cheek and turned to face Mrs. Weasley and Ginny opposite them.

The foursome were currently discussing wedding preparation details or, rather, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were providing ideas whilst Harry and Hermione either agreed to the detail or not. When Mrs. Weasley and Ginny began going over their wedding check list, Hermione tried to subtly move away from Harry's arm, having decided after the incident in the art room that it was dangerous for her to be this close to him. If they weren't together than there would be less temptation Hermione had reasoned.

However Harry wasn't one of the top aurors in the Ministry for nothing and he had immediately picked up on what she was trying to do. Only the two of them, Ginny, Ron and Draco knew about the true reasons behind their marriage and Harry wanted to keep it that way. To Mrs. Weasley they were in love and the last thing that Harry needed was another lecture from Molly about how to keep his fiancé happy.

He threw her a sharp look, telling her with his eyes to stop, but she ignored him, returning his fiery glare with her own. Using the arm around her shoulder as leverage he leaned towards her. "What are you doing?", he whispered fiercely, his breath hot on her face. "Do you want Molly to know about us? Just relax and play along."

Hermione growled, glancing at Ginny and Molly, who were engrossed in what colour the napkins should be at the reception ("Burgundy," said Ginny, "everyone has gold and it'll stand out better against the silverware."), "I will not relax and play along until you have apologized for what happened not only at the jewelry store, but for what happened in the art room. Harry this deal isn't going to work if you just ignore what I say or what I believe in, belittle me and then when I confront you about it, try and escape arguments by kissing me. What sort of family life will that provide Lily if we can't have one conversation without fighting!"

Harry looked at her, REALLY looked at her. He could see the passion and conviction behind what she was saying in her eyes and, with a sigh, he knew she was right. She was the smartest witch of the age after all. Suddenly the events of the past few weeks crashed down upon him and he felt ashamed. "I'm sorry Hermione.", he said, averting his eyes and removing his arm from around her shoulder, allowing her to move away if she wanted to. Hermione felt her eyes soften. He looked just like a scared little boy and she could hear the sincerity in his words. "You're right; as always. I've been a right arse to you these past few weeks. Most of the relationships I've had include women that have been in awe of me, of my name. Hardly any of them have ever disagreed with me, apart from Fleur, and that just dissolved in her storming out in a huff for a while."

Hermione snorted inwardly, that sounded like Fleur alright.

"But I want the best for my daughter and I know that you are it. I promise I'll change; I'll take a wizard's oath if you want me to, all I ask is for some time. This is all new for me too." He began to turn away, embarrassed by the truth and conviction behind his words. He had never opened up to a woman like that, not even Ginny, his closest girl friend. He was surprised when he felt a soft hand on his arm.

"Oh Harry," Hermione's voice spoke, in a tone that he would have never pictured to be related to him. She felt her hand gently caress his face, tilting it upwards so that he would look at her, her eyes soft and the colour of liquid chocolate. Harry felt like he could spend hours looking into those eyes. "Thank you. That means a lot to me, you're a great father to Lily and I guess I haven't been the easiest person to get along with either. I'm sorry that I've been an annoying, nagging-"

"You're not annoying or nagging Hermione-" Harry interrupted, equally as softly and he was pleased to see her smile, almost fondly, at him. Harry thought it was much, much more attractive than her scowl.

"Thanks Harry, but I know that I've been harsh to you over these few weeks, sometimes unfairly, and I don't need you to take a wizard's oath, I-I trust you." Then she did something that would baffle him for days, weeks even. Something that aroused him more than any other sexual experience he had ever had and unknowingly found a space in a heart that he thought loved only his daughter unconditionally.

Harry watched as she took a deep breath, as if steeling herself for what she was about to do and, keeping her eyes locked with his the entire way, she slowly, cautiously leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. He watched as her eyes closed the moment their lips touched and he couldn't help but do the same. Her lips were just as soft and as sweet tasting as they had been when they had kissed in the pond, in the jewelry store or in the art room, but to Harry this kiss was different, better somehow. Maybe it was the fact that it was powered by more intense feelings than lust, maybe it was because it was full of deeper, hidden meanings that he couldn't wait to explore or maybe it was just because it was Hermione, rather than himself, who had initiated it.

Whatever the reason, Harry felt like he was in heaven. This was ten times better than any broom flight, Quidditch win or criminal capture with his auror division and Harry gently cupped the back of her neck, deepening the kiss for a few moments before pulling back, anxious to see her reaction.

Hermione felt like she was flying. She felt fireworks go off behind her closed eyelids; Ginny, Molly and all thoughts about the wedding melted away and she felt her heart soar. It was just like those kisses from the movies or in fairy tales, but Harry was her knight in shining armour, her prince. If anyone had said that she would be comparing Harry Potter to a prince just a few weeks ago, she would have handed them straight over to the men in white coats, but right now there wasn't any other comparison to make. She felt him deepen the kiss and she mimicked his movements, almost surprised when she found his touch soft and gentle rather than the needy and lust filled ones that she had been accustomed too.

She was surprised when he started to pull away moments later and almost instinctively Hermione felt herself follow his movements, keeping their lips together for a second longer before pulling away and slowly opening her eyes.

Brown locked with green and Hermione found herself smiling shyly at the faraway look on his face. "Truce?", she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Harry's eyes softened. "Truce.", he answered, before sealing their deal with a shorter, yet still lingering peck on the lips.

"Hem, hem.", Ginny coughed loudly, bringing their gaze back to her, apparently finished discussing wedding details with her mother. Hermione felt an embarrassed blush reach her cheeks at Molly's adoring glance and Ginny's knowing smile. Glancing at Harry, she was surprised when she saw him scratch the back of his hair nervously, refusing to look at the women opposite, but sharing a small smile with her when his eyes met hers.

"When you quite finished," Ginny smirked, ignoring her mother's scolding look, "We'll give you a run-down of what we've already decided for the wedding."

As Ginny prattled on about hiring the Creevey brothers for the photographer and videographer positions and securing the most prominent musicians in the wizarding world for their band, Hermione felt Harry shift closer, so close that their thighs were touching, before gently wrapping his arm around her waist and Hermione was surprised when she felt herself instinctively nestle into his warmth, resting her head softly on his broad shoulder.

Whether Ginny noticed this change in dynamics or not would forever remain a mystery as, without so much as a blink, she moved the conversation onto her favourite subject; fashion. "Both the wedding and bridesmaids dresses are beginning to take shape.", she informed them. "Plus prototypes had been made, all following Hermione's ideas of course.", she threw in, sharing a secretive smile with Hermione.

Harry felt himself becoming intrigued by what Hermione's wedding dress would look like, or more importantly how beautiful she'd look in it. Privately, Harry thought that she'd look stunning in a burlap sack and, deciding to quash that thought before it got too out of hand, he assured them that Ron was taking care of the men's dress robes.

Ginny made a note on her list. "Right next is bachelor/bachelorette parties.", she said, causing a light blush to stain Hermione's cheeks. Harry, however, fought to roll his eyes. In his experience, bachelor parties were all the same; some booze with the guys before some attractive female stripper (or two) arrived, did their thing and then left, the guys drinking the last of the beer before hitting the hay. Obviously he had never been to a bachelorette party, but the sight of Hermione's blush told him that they were probably much more similar than he realized. Seeing Hermione's discomfort Harry, ever the gentleman, tried to distract her and began to idly stroke small circles softly into her hip and side. His touch was light, like a butterfly's wing and he smiled inwardly as she fidgeted in her seat; a clear sign of her arousal.

She threw him a sharp look, not unkindly though, and rolled her eyes at him when he raised his eyebrow in question. 'Oh, that's how he wants to play huh?', Hermione thought to herself, barely listening to Ginny when she assured them that plans for the bachelor/bachelorette parties were underway by herself, Draco and her brother and would be held sometime in the next two weeks. 'Well two can play at that game.'

Seeing that Ginny was making notes whilst Mrs. Weasley was reading over her daughter's shoulder, Hermione fidgeted in her seat, pretending that she was bored with the position she was in. She ended up resting fully against Harry, her side moulded by the shape of his body, her face now more tucked into his neck rather than his shoulder and Hermione felt the arm that was wrapped around her follow her movements, his hand now resting on her stomach more than her side and had somehow found a gap between her shirt and trousers allowing his rough, calloused fingers to stroke the soft skin of her abdomen.

She felt him kiss the top of her head and, despite shivering at his gentle movements over her skin, Hermione fought back a smile. Phase one complete. However, this new position had left no real space for her left hand and, hiding her smirk, she gently rested her hand on Harry's thigh, the only logical position for it to go. After all Hermione was always known for her logical thinking.

She felt Harry stiffen and glance at her questionably, but Hermione ignored him focusing on Ginny, who had finished making her notes and didn't look too happy.

"Well.", she demanded, tapping her foot and looking at them sternly. "Have you decided on a date yet? Because we honestly can't move even a single step more until we have a date. The engagement party is tonight and everyone expects to have a date to mark on their calendar. I have newspapers, magazines, musicians, vendors, and hotels calling constantly about the date and I still have nothing to give them."

"Um . . .", Harry and Hermione exchanged a look. They hadn't discussed a date. Previously any time spent together they were either fighting over something irrelevant or completely ignoring each other.

"Err, how about a spring wedding?", Hermione offered.

"Spring? What about rain, bugs, pollen?", Ginny asked.

Hermione glanced at Harry who shrugged. "Winter's nice too.", Hermione tried again.

"Too cold, the ice sculptures would melt with the heating charms in place to keep the room warm since there's no way it could be held outdoors.", Mrs. Weasley put in.

Harry rolled his eyes, what is it with women. Besides he was beginning to get distracted by Hermione's nimble fingers tracing random designs on his jeans. It took all of his willpower not to moan, especially when he thought of other, more pleasurable places that she could be tracing patterns on… "Summer then.", Harry snapped.

"It'll be far too hot, with that many people it'll be terribly uncomfortable.", Ginny murmured. Harry smacked a hand to his forehead, why bother asking if no season was good. `They might as well just decide on a date and just let us know when to show up.', Harry thought.

"Fall it is then.", Hermione proclaimed. Both Weasley women were silent as they contemplated the season. Finding no real conflict with the season, they shrugged and looked expectantly at the seated couple waiting for a date. Hermione glanced at Harry who shrugged nonchalantly and, despite their truce, Hermione felt the intense urge to hit him for being so detached from the events of the wedding. "Well, as you know, we haven't exactly spent that much time on it so um, how about late August, early September. It should be just cooling down but still sunny and warm."

Hermione glanced at Harry for his input, but he was staring intently at her hand that was still resting on his thigh. She rolled her eyes, Merlin could he stop being a guy for just one second? He could at least pretend to have some interest in their wedding, even though it wasn't real. She squeezed his leg, bringing his gaze back to hers. Hermione was surprised to find that he looked a bit sheepish; maybe there was some hope for him after all.

"Sorry.", he murmured, trying to avoid Hermione's questioning glance and faced the two expectant Weasley women, almost growling as he noticed Ginny's smug look and Molly's knowing smile. "August sounds good to me."

Ginny was silent for a moment, then with a click of her pen she was scribbling in her notebook again. With one last flourish of her pen and a nod from her mother, she looked up at the confused pair on the love seat. "Right, it'll be on August 21st, thank you. We have precisely three months to set this all up. I'll be seeing you two later; I have so many calls to make."

With that she was gone again, her mother beside her, the two once again chattering about how much there was left to do. For a moment Harry didn't know what to do, the only thing he was sure of was that he definitely didn't want to move.

"Did you say August 21st?", Harry asked after a while.

Hermione looked up at him, her face inches away from his own. She still hadn't made any attempt to move away from him. "No."

"Then how did she . . ?"

"I have no idea. I like it though."

Harry gazed at her for a moment. There was a slight twinkle to her eye as she grinned up at him and Harry couldn't resist returning it. He had to admit he liked the sound of it. "Me too." Her grin widened and Harry couldn't resist pecking her on the forehead. Sometimes she was just too cute for her own good. "Alright then, three months it is."

"Your birthday is going to come before that." Hermione said, squeezing his leg again.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her, but smiled nonetheless. Did this witch know everything? "How'd you know that?"

"Your birthday is like an unofficial national holiday back in England, I don't believe there is a magical Brit that doesn't know when your birthday is.", Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Interesting.", Harry replied, almost thoughtfully, before looking at her closely. "And if I'm not mistaken the wedding will be exactly a month before your birthday."

Hermione gaped at him for a moment. How could he possibly know that? "So it is, but may I ask how you know that?"

Harry pretended to think for a moment. "You may.", he grinned, earning himself a slap on the leg for his troubles. "Let's just say I have many friends in high places and when I found out who Lily was living with I called in a few favours to get the low down on you."

"Harry, I can't believe you did that!", Hermione shrieked, laughing all the same. Then her grin turned into a smile, one that was way too innocent looking for Harry's taste, and her idle patterns turned into gentle caresses, each travelling further and further up his leg. Harry felt his cock twitch, but fought hard to keep his gaze locked on hers. "So tell me," She said, "did I meet your high expectations?"

Harry smirked, his eyes dropping to her lips and fought back a groan when her fingertips brushed his rapidly hardening erection. His jeans were becoming increasingly tight. "Oh, I'd say you passed my test with flying colours, Miss Granger, and thanks to my inside information  
I now know everything about you. I bet I could even tell you what knickers you're wearing right now."

"I'll take that bet.", Hermione smirked, her lips brushing his now. She felt his hands move around her waist, shifting her body so she was practically sitting on his lap and, in this position, his hardness was brushing against her thigh. "What knickers am I wearing today?"

"What's my reward if I get it right?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

Harry grinned, capturing her lips in a deep drugging kiss, his hands now moving to run over the backside he had been dreaming about ever since she had wormed her way into his life. "You're playing a very dangerous game Miss Granger, leaving me to decide my own reward-"

"I trust you.", she said simply, before nipping at his ear. "Besides, dangers my middle name."

Harry laughed, the sound reverberating from his chest to hers. "Ok Mrs. Potter, today I'm going to go for the red satin set with black lace trim."

Hermione raised an eyebrow in amusement. He didn't seem to notice his slip of the tongue and Hermione didn't want to call him on it. "Very good guess, Mr. Potter."

"So was I right?", Harry asked, his hands now moving over the skin of her back, under her shirt this time. "You know, you may just have to show me, just to verify of course."

Hermione laughed, shaking her head at his antics, but before she could reply a shrill beeping reached their ears. Hermione rolled her eyes and dug into the pocket of her jeans to pull out her cell phone. Harry raised an eyebrow, his hands still caressing her back.

"I didn't know you could use muggle devices in here."

"Normally you can't," Hermione shrugged, tapping away at the keys rapidly. "But I charmed this one so that it doesn't interfere with the magical signals in this place."

"Amazing."

"Thank you.", Hermione replied, giving him a quick kiss. "But we're going to have to finish our little game later. I need to call my mum and dad, tell them the news and such and then I'm supposed to go to Ginny's London studio for fittings with the girls."

Harry groaned and started to place teasing kisses along her throat. "Oh come on now, you know you'd much rather stay here with me and let me do unspeakable things to that gorgeous body of yours."

"Calm down there cowboy. You promised to wait until the wedding, remember?"

"I know, I know.", Harry sighed, lifting his face from her neck. "Can't blame a man for trying though, right?"

"I guess not." She gave him one last kiss, pulling away before he started to deepen it and make her even more late than she already was, before standing up. "What are you going to be up to whilst I've gone."

"Well, after taking care of junior here," he said, nodding to his lap and Hermione fought back a blush, "I have a meeting, then fittings as well and I suppose the guys and I are just going to hang around the house the rest of the day."

"Do you want me to take Lily then? She needs to be fitted for her dress anyway."

"Fine by me."

"Right then, bye Harry."

"Ciao."

Hermione headed towards the door, but, as she reached for the doorknob, a sly grin tugged at her lips. Turning to face him, she saw that his eyes were locked onto her hips, "Oh and Harry?", she called, watching as his eyes, albeit with some concentration, meet hers. "You were right about that bet."

And with that she walked quickly out of the room towards the waiting limo, the sly smile turning into a smug grin as she heard Harry's groan. 'Oh yes,' she thought, 'Hermione 1 - Harry 0.'

* * *

**There you go guys, till next time :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**CocoRocks - No Ginny & Lavender aren't married to Ron and Draco. I just meant that they know how al about high society (something that Hermione hates and wants no part of!) so it's more giving tips for how to 'behave in an acceptable way for the wizarding eite' lol. Grrrr bad Harry :P**

**MidsummerNightGirl, oceanluvr, crocadile1986, TsukiyoTenshi, Hornmeister Lover plus many many more thanks for all thefab review! They keep me going! :)**

******Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR and publishers. *sob* Kudos to majorgtpie for the original plot bunny :) This chapter is UNBETAED! Sorry about any grammer and spelling mistakes etc You have been warned!**

******As always please R&R :)**

* * *

"Ginny could you be sure to pencil in that Harry, Lily and I are going to at my mum and dad's tomorrow. We're having a second family get together. They really want to meet Harry." Hermione said as she leaned back in the passenger seat of Ginny's limo.

They could have used wizarding transportation and arrived in London much sooner but Ginny had so many stops along the way Hermione was glad they hadn't tried apparting to each separate location. She'd have been knackered by now.

"It's already been pencilled in. I promised you'd be free all day and you are. You don't mind if I pop in for a bit and check on those few little tasks I assigned when I met your family do you?" Ginny replied, looking at Hermione questionably.

Hermione shook her head and smiled. "Oh, of course not. I'm sure they'll be thrilled to see you again. They quite enjoyed your visit." Hermione responded, grinning to herself at the look of delight on Ginny's face. It seemed odd but try as she might not to, Hermione was beginning to see the petite red-head one of her closest and best friends; almost like second sister.

Sure she had always considered Fleur as family but the part veela had never really got on with Hermione or considered her family. Gabrielle on the other hand loved having another sister, especially one who she could talk to about school or ask for help with her homework and not just talk about boys as she did with Fleur. Hermione sighed; she hadn't seen her younger sister for a while now but promised to catch up with her properly as soon as possible.

If she could choose another sister Hermione decided she'd want her to be like Ginny. The other woman was inspiring with her limitless energy and always willing to lend a helping hand. She'd been a little overwhelming in the beginning but now Hermione was trying to think of how she'd of made it this far without her.

Stopping outside Ginny's studio, which was becoming increasingly familiar as the wedding neared, Hermione stepped out of the car and opened the door for Lily to get out of the back seat. Holding her hand, the two made their way into Ginny's "in-progress" room. Inside, the other women had once again already assembled Hermione's bridal party; five of Hermione's close friends who attended also Beauxbatons with her, Gabrielle, one of Gabrielle's friends and of course Ginny herself.

In all, Ginny was making a wedding dress, a maid of honour dress for Hermione's best friend Susan Bones (who Hermione had known since she was five years old), seven bridesmaid dresses and five junior bridesmaid dresses. She had also somehow found time to create something special for Hedwig and Crookshanks who were the ring bearers. The men of course had to order Harry's dress robes, official best men robes for Ron to wear, seven groomsmen robes, four junior groomsmen robes and two bible bearer robes.

The clothes alone should have been a good deal of stress for Hermione but Ginny was in complete control of the entire situation. And that was despite the fact that the men were supposed to be handling their own robes. Ginny obviously had lots of faith in Ron, Draco and the rest of the boys Hermione thought. However Hermione soon discovered that Ginny often popped in to check on the tailor creating the men's dress robes ("Making sure that the boys haven't done something stupid like have Harry's robes made in pink or even worse in last season's style!") and as such had done most of the designing herself.

Scanning the work room now, she could see Lavender and Pavarti flitting around adjusting and pinning the other women in the room to save Ginny some of the trouble later. In the centre of the room stood four adorable little girls; two with the darkest brown hair Hermione had ever seen, a girl with pale blond hair which she was informed was one of Draco's cousins, and a girl with flaming red hair whom she easily guessed was an extension of the Weasley family.

They were dressed in identical pale blue dresses, trimmed in white lace, with dainty little white gloves which had a single button at the wrist. The dress itself was accented with hints of sliver and an exposed lining of pale sliver with a satin trim hem could be seen as It hung just long enough to be seen underneath the white lace trim of the outer pale blue skirt. There was delicate sliver embroidering on the front, telling of time, effort, and concentration Ginny had put into making them. There was also a thick sliver ribbon tied around each little waist, which Hermione considered to be the most adorable part of the dresses.

"Supposing the aisle is wide enough they could go in a formation of a square with Lily in the centre. What do you think? I've played with the placing of the colours a bit so they'd look fuller without being too warm for the girls. If they are of course there are cooling spells but to keep from having to enchant every little aspect of this wedding, I was trying to keep it somewhat simplistic by using tricks of the eye."

"That's . . . that's a lovely idea, Ginny. They're beautiful." Hermione grinned. Ginny had thought of everything. Hermione hadn't even considered formations and colours that would draw attention to different things.

Next, her eyes came into immediate contact with the bridesmaid dresses as her step-sister Gabrielle came rushing up to greet her. After a quick air hug as not to snag the dress she stepped back and did a slow turn to allow Hermione to take in the dress.

The pale blue dress had a single one and a half inch shoulder which swooped down to a fitted top that clung to her figure until it reached the hips where several different layers of whisper chiffon overlapped at different angles giving the dress a fun dancing feel. It laced up the back with green strings and elbow length pale blue gloves covered her hands and arms and fastened at a single green button.

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment imagining the actual day. They'd decided the flower girls would wear their hair down in spiralling Shirley Temple curls and everyone else would wear a high pony tail with Shirley Temple curls spilling down.

They'd wear matching dangling diamond earrings or clip-ons for those who didn't have their ears pierced. They'd all have their make-up done professionally and as Hermione had always hated the idea of corsages, they had decided on wearing a single white gold bracelet around their right wrist instead.

"Right, now this will take just a moment, you sit right here, Hermione. We'll put on a nice little show for you to preview your bridal party and we'll both take notes on what we'd like to see improved." Ginny told her before disappearing into the mesh of females to get everyone organized.

Hermione waved to Lily as she was scooped up by Gabrielle to get dressed. Sitting where she'd been instructed to stay, Hermione picked up a notepad sitting on the table beside her. Her name was written across the front of the pad assuring her that this was where she was supposed to take her notes. She wrote dress observations neatly at the top of the page with the quill that had been beside the notepad.

Looking up expectantly she found that the room was suddenly empty besides at catwalk which she hadn't noticed when she first came in. Glancing around confused she saw Ginny appear at the head of the catwalk and make her way to the end before hopping off the stage and taking a seat beside Hermione grinning.

"Just keep in mind, they're not all finished yet, so there is tons of wiggle room left if you want anything added or taken away, okay?" Ginny grinned.

Hermione simply nodded in reply and Ginny clapped her hands twice murmuring "Let the fashion show commence."

Sat in his spacious third floor office at the Ministry Harry leaned back in his chair. His meeting (an update on the non-magical/magical relations since Voldemort's end) had been relatively short and ever since then all he could think about was Hermione, crazy as it sounded. He hadn't been able to shake the thought of her all day.

His mind had covered a wide range of topics each relating back to her (anything from a certain sentence that came from her very lips to the way his coffee was the exact same shade as her hair) and he surprisingly found himself missing her. It seemed odd to miss someone that both irritated and aroused him but he was beginning to question his irritation. Was he really irritated at her or their situation? Knowing he could have her body but never, despite their truce, have her heart. He knew that she was only doing this for Lily and all their arguments pointed to the same thing; she wouldn't change for him and he wouldn't change for her, she wouldn't be happy with him, she wouldn't love him.

It irritated him that he couldn't make her fall head over heels for him and it irritated him more that he actually cared whether or not she was happy with him, whether or not she loved him.

He shook his head and ran tired fingers through his hair. He wasn't being fair, how could he demand her love and not return it. He'd outright told her when they first met he wouldn't and as far as he could tell he wasn't . . . he was just concerned about her happiness. After all who wants a grudging wife, right? He shook his head, that wasn't it. Perhaps he was in love with her. He snorted at the idea but turned it into a violent cough as he realized he was attracting the attention of the other men in the meeting with his internal battle that was rapidly coming out. He couldn't love her. He loved no one, except his daughter.

Love caused pain and he was tired of pain, he was invulnerable to the heartache called love for any but his daughter. Lily was safe. Lily was his child and loved him seemingly as much as he loved her. It had only been a short while since they'd found each other but the unconditional love for one another had come as naturally as breathing.

He frowned. Why couldn't Hermione have been like Fleur? Why couldn't she have been undesirable? But no she had to be so bloody perfect in every way. It was just his luck that he had met the woman he wanted, needed even, more than any other yet she taunted him with her perfectness. He knew that he could never live up to her, be good enough for her and all her friends and family would wonder what she was doing with such an asshole. She would laugh off their worries and concerns of course, saying that she loved him and acting the perfect wife but he knew deep down that she would be lying; she only stuck around because of Lily after all. Damn that woman.

But he shook his head, knowing that he couldn't be mad at her. She wasn't taunting him on purpose; being that cruel wasn't in Hermione's nature. He remembered a time when he'd stupidly decided she wasn't glamorous for him but then who needed glamour really? She was a natural beauty she didn't have to try to be impressive, she just was! Besides he hated the press anyway, just like she did. They would have to fight tooth and nail in keep their privacy a secret, especially when Lily and their future children went to Hogwarts- wait what? Harry frowned. Why was he thinking this? Future children? They had only just negotiated a truce, it's not like she had asked him to jump into bed with her!

"Harry, what do you think?" said Kingsley's voice suddenly, drawing Harry from his thoughts.

"Sorry Minister," Harry apologised quickly, ducking his head as Kingsley and Deputy Minister Arthur Weasley shared a knowing glance. "Could you repeat that?"

"Of course Harry no need to worry. We all get a little tired sometimes, especially when the other half is planning the wedding of the century but do try to keep your mind with us here won't you and not on your fiancé." Kingsley replied, a small smile on his face.

Harry nodded, blushing slightly as the other members around the room smirked in amusement. They didn't know the half of it.

Hermione grinned as she sipped her tea, laughing with the women around her. The little girls and junior bridesmaids, other than Lily, had all gone home. Now it was just Hermione surrounded by her friends, a mixture of old and new. They'd spent the last couple of hours working on the dresses, making adjustments where necessary, adding embroidered designs to all the ribbons and discussing other wedding details. Hermione, not of the first time was glad for the break.

They were currently sat on the floor looking through bridal magazines for any ideas or details they might like to add to their dresses and Hermione smiled as she looked over at Lily, who was having the time of her life being the centre of attention by the other women who just couldn't get enough of her. She got to play dress up modelling several different ideas for adjustments on the flower girl dresses because the others had gone home and now their ribbons had been extended to a trail and the embroidery had become more elaborate.

"Where's your dress mummy?" Lily suddenly asked and it finally occurred to Hermione that in all this time she hadn't even seen her dress. Ginny let out a gasp.

"How in the world could I have forgotten that? I suppose we got so wrapped up in the other dresses that we simply didn't even think about the most important one of all." Ginny exclaimed, hopping up and disappearing through a side door.

The others laughed and gave Lily little compliments for remembering. Lily beamed under all the attention and looked up to Hermione with a grin. Ginny reappeared momentarily with a mannequin. Setting it in the centre of the group she gave a flick of her wand and the dress began to materialize.

"It's my most secret creation. Unless I'm working on it, it's completely invisible. No one will be able to replicate or create anything like it until after its wedding day debut." Ginny grinned.

Everyone had drawn in a sharp breath staring at its magnificence before the room was filled with excited squeals.

"That is by far the most beautiful dress I've ever seen." Lavender grinned.

"I second that. It's gorgeous, your best creation yet Ginny." Pavarti murmured.

"We're here for a fitting and to add any extra glamorous touches." Ginny announced giving them a `you will find something to add to this dress' look. As a designer, Ginny didn't believe in perfection. There was always room for improvement and they were going to find some.

"Oooooo hurry and put it on I want to see it on you." Lavender urged.

"Can I?" Hermione asked enchanted by the dress. It was quite elegant and she had to resist the urge to touch it, just to feel its silky smoothness.

"Of course you can. It's your wedding dress and to get it fitted and designed perfectly to your person you have to wear it." Ginny laughed.

Hermione blushed as Angelina and Katie got the dress off the mannequin and passed it to her. Alicia showed her to the bathroom and she put it on quickly before starring at her reflection in the large mirror in awe. She just couldn't believe that she would ever been in a gown so beautiful. This was the sort of dress that girls dream about, the one that would make them look like a princess for their own special day, but Hermione was never the princess, she was the plain Jane always hidden behind her books.

Shaking her head, Hermione made her way back to the living room where the other girl's grins turned to 100 watt smiles as soon as they laid eyes on her.

Even Lily was grinning from ear to ear. 'Oh Mummy you look like a pretty princess!' She squealed, earning a large smile from her mother.

Angelina quickly tied the dress up and did up all the buttons whilst Lavender encouraged Hermione to stand on a stool, seeing as Ginny had vanished the catwalk, so that the others could check out the dress properly.

"Can you breathe?" Ginny asked, coming up beside her.

"Kind of!" Hermione breathed heavily, taking deep breaths now that Angelina had tied the dress up. Hermione felt as if she was on the verge of taking a portkey - the 'being squeezed through a very tight tube' feel was exactly the same.

"Perfect. Now you're probably wondering why put strings, a zipper, buttons, and a few snaps on the dress aren't you." Ginny grinned.

"It did come to my attention, but I figured you had a good reason." Hermione answered.

"They were all applied strictly to annoy and completely frustrate Harry. He'll probably die when he gets the buttons undo and realizes he has to undo the snaps too. And after he finally undoes the snaps he's got to untie it and finally unzip it. He could always do it all by magic but he never refuses a challenge." Ginny laughed, soon followed by the rest of the girls. Lily just looked bemused and Hermione couldn't help but feel grateful, after all she didn't want to give her the birds and the bees talk to a five year old.

Hermione blushed, thinking of Harry trying to get her out of the dress.

"What do you think about the dress?" Alicia asked as the laughter died down.

"It's lovely. I love it!"

"Did you have anything else to add, or take away?" Ginny pressed. "So far I've managed to get in everything we discussed on the first round but I love feedback."

"No, it's perfect. I've always loved the sparkly dresses that you see in the movies. This is above and beyond what I had ever imagined." Hermione murmured.

"Sparkly!" Ginny squealed, clapping her hands in glee. "That is so perfect. The embroidery only gives a bit so we could totally add to it and make it almost . . . explode, especially if we can talk to the lights guy." She turned towards the others. "Someone get me some glittery fabric on the double."

As one as the other girls began rushing around finding glittery fabric, needles and silvery white thread, handing them to Ginny at random intervals.

"Do you want me to take it off so you can do this?" Hermione questioned, watching as Ginny held up a particular sparkly piece of fabric to the bottom of the dress.

"Oh no, of course not, we can get this done in a sec don't even worry about it." Ginny said flippantly. "That was such a great idea by the way."

Hermione inwardly grinned. Everything was beautiful and Lily was happy. Maybe, just maybe this wedding wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**Til next time please R&R :)**


	16. Chapter 15

******OMG 86,608 hits in total for this story :0 Wanna make it to the big 100,000 before chapter 20 haha :P**

******Justus First of His Name - Being friends with Harry really brought the Weasley's to the top of the society pile - add their invovlement in the war, Fred and George's Joke Shop success and Bill, Percy and Charlie's high powered jobs, they're now one of societies elite :)**

******TsukiyoTenshi - I know I love Lily too :) You'll just have to wait and see ;)**

****** - Hey if you don't like it don't read! It's only one part of the story (most of which was already in place by the orginal author and it seemed alright to me so I kept it!) so if that's what your basing your dislike of this entire story on it's a bit harsh. Just to point out that Hermione does know the girls from her bridal party - her friends from school plus Ginny and Gabrielle her step sister. Still it's your opinon and I repect that and will take your comments on board.**

******CocoRocks - That's ok :) Glad your enjoying it :)**

******A101, crocadile1986, airam-ella, Lilmisslondoner, Syd-Shane22, pawsrule, emshap, Readerforlife, Dreamsb223, tHevoLtuRi'SdARkpRiNceSS, NvLgNr, Nikki-4, sapphiremitch, TxA-GunFighter - Thanks for your fab reviews and hopefully this next chapter will keep you reading :)**

******Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR and publishers. *sob* Kudos to majorgtpie for the original plot bunny :) This chapter is UNBETAED! Sorry about any grammer and spelling mistakes etc. You have been warned!**

******As always please R&R :)**

* * *

Harry glanced around his office; his nearest friends had been assembled there to help him come to terms with what was going on. The trouble was, was that he didn't know where to start, what to say, or how to say it without sounding pathetic. So far, despite the truce they had, the only time they had really spoken had been to argue and fight or to flirt – well at least on his part anyway. If they were going to become a family, a real one and not just one for the cameras, he would need to establish a connection that he had never had with a woman. Not even with Fleur, his longest relationship ever, did he really develop a connection that wasn't centred on appearances or sex. Harry snorted inwardly, glad that the guys had never learnt the delicate art of legillmacy.

"Maybe she'd open up to you more if you guys found some common ground. Some thing that interests you both, you know?" Dean suggested. Draco and Ron shared a glance; Harry was never one to open up, not even to his closest friends.

"Yeah, have you ever tried talking about anything, non-wedding related?" Seamus put in.

"I can't remember, maybe, but usually any conversation we do have turns into an argument or I turn on the charm and she backs away." Harry sighed.

"Perhaps you should start by paying more attention to what you're talking about." Colin interjected. "Women like men who listen; clearly you don't listen if you can't remember what you've been arguing about."

"I've tried but sometimes I just switch off and did I mention how hot she looks when she's angry? I mean seriously I never thought I'd be attracted to a woman who hates my guts but-" Harry groaned, leaving the sentence hanging. 'I've never met anyone like her before. Then I try to use my charm, seduce her a bit but then end up pushing her away.'

"Perhaps you should use less of the 'charm' as you call it. Ever consider that she just doesn't find that side of you to be attractive? Try acting more real, sincere you know. Try an in depth, personal conversation." Colin interjected again.

Draco snorted. "Please the only in depth conversation that Harry's ever had with a woman is 'Your place or mine?' " The others burst out into a fit of laughter as Harry shot Draco a filthy look.

"Thanks for the help Draco." He rolled his eyes, smiling all the same. "But what do I talk to her about? Beyond wedding plans we have no reason to talk?"

"Well, what does she like? You could just start up a casual conversation when neither of you are busy." George shot back.

"Pranks, really good ones maybe?" Fred asked hopefully.

"Highly doubt it." Harry grumbled.

"Dragons?" Charlie suggested.

"Ferocious animals don't seem her thing."

"Yes but she's muggle-born isn't she, she probably enjoys the study of magical things. She might like them." Colin supplied.

"I'll look into it." Harry nodded.

"Books, clearly she is a smart girl and would enjoy an intelligent discussion about something worthwhile." Percy commented.

The others nodded but looked off in all different directions knowing they'd never stoop so low as to actually read for a woman. What kind of bachelor read books that lead to intelligent discussion? Ron's eyes darted to Percy, nerds! Then to Colin, gay guys! Harry was neither.

"Er . . . I'll have to think about that one. We probably have totally different book interests." Harry mumbled. Ron's mouth dropped open. It sounded like Harry would consider it. What alternative universe had he been dropped into here?

"What about flying?" Draco put in. "You said she isn't fond of quidditch but it might help."

"Isn't fond of quidditch!" Fred and George cried.

Draco nodded. "You heard me."

"I don't know. Perhaps there's a connection between her distaste for quidditch and flying." Harry asked. Everyone went silent for a moment, debating Harry's comment.

"Food! Everyone likes food. You could talk about what she likes to eat." Ron threw in.

Harry groaned. "She's really into healthy stuff and the occasional sweets. I'd be sure to end up with a lecture on my unhealthy diet, which is sure to change after the wedding."

"I'm running out of ideas." Charlie mumbled.

"Ditto!" Draco agreed.

"You two are pretty much opposites." Bill added.

"Opposites attract, though." Seamus thought out loud.

"Hmmmmmmmmm . . . " they all sat in silence, trying to think.

"Perhaps you're just shit out of luck, mate." Draco decided.

Harry shot him a glare. "I'm really loving your support here, really, I am."

* * *

"All finished!" Ginny grinned, stepping back. The girls looked at the dress one last time as Hermione did a slow twirl for them, before she reluctantly put it back on the mannequin. Ginny flicked her wand, making the dress slowly vanish.

`It's perfect.' Hermione thought as she watched it slowly disappear. She didn't really want to take it off. She ran her fingertips lightly over the barely visible dress once more and sighed. Never in a million years would she expect anything like this. If someone had told her she would be marrying Harry Potter in the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen she'd have laughed until she could barely breathe, possibly after sending them to be examined at St. Mungo's.

Over the years she had got used to being a plain Jane, a girl who would be passably pretty at best and never one to turn heads, but lately she didn't feel that way. She felt like she belonged with Ginny and the girls, not so much the press and parties, but the girls had made her feel so welcome it was hard not to feel part of the group. Suddenly she realized she didn't feel as stressed or worn out like she used too and she went out more with Lily, not spending all her time cooped up indoors reading.

"What do you say, Hermione?" Lavender said suddenly and Hermione jumped at the sudden noise. She had been so lost in her own thoughts she had barely noticed the other girls were still there.

"I missed that sorry?" Hermione felt herself blush at the girls knowing looks.

"We were planning to go back to Ginny's apartment for a bit before going to the first engagement party tonight." Lavender replied. "Do you want to join us?"

"That sounds like fun. I'd love to go." Hermione grinned. "I should probably take Lils home first, though."

"We'll aparate back now and Mum will take care of Lily and put her to bed. I'll send someone for the car later." Ginny grinned, walking over and linking arms with Hermione. "We'll see you girls soon."

Ginny blew them a kiss whilst Hermione and Lily settled for a small wave, then with a soft pop, they apparted out of the room.

* * *

Ron groaned. This conversation was going round and round in circles. They had been at this for over an hour now and they had still not agreed on anything. "Maybe you should just spend more time together. You know? Just the two of you, you know getting to know each other and all that. Lily can . . . um well, I don't know what you'll do with Lily but somehow we'll make her disappear." Ron suggested. "But I'm sure Mum'll be thrilled to watch her. She's always banging on about when she's going to get grandkids."

Harry nodded, Ron had a point there. "Yes but where would we go?"

"You really don't have to go anywhere!" Colin pointed out.

"He's right; you could both spend time at the villa." Bill agreed, the rest other boys murmured chorus' of agreement.

"I guess I could make dinner and surprise her. What do you think?" Harry suggested. The boys shared a look.

"Not that you're not a good cook mate," Draco offered, "Because you are, but you don't know what sort of food she likes yet. You don't want to serve her some fancy lobster or something and find she's a veggie."

Harry sighed, he was beginning to regret asking them now.

"She's muggle born isn't she? You could go see a movie. I bet she'd like that!" George suggested.

Harry nodded, writing this on a note pad. "What else? Come on guys think."

"Go for a walk. In the park so you can take Lily. If you run out of conversation start talking about her or what she's doing." Draco told him.

Everyone stared at him. That was surprisingly sensitive coming from Draco Malfoy. "Shut up."

"I suppose there's a bit of a romantic in us all." Colin laughed, the rest soon following.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on the floor curled up in a warm blanket, her back leaning against the sofa. She sipped lightly at a glass of wine she'd been handed at the beginning of the night and for the past half hour she had been studying how the other women sipped their wine and handled their wineglasses. Soon enough she found herself trying to mimic these elegant actions in the hope that by her wedding day she too would be able to look as posh sipping her champagne.

At some point when Ginny and Hermione were at Potter Manor, the girls had found a stack of magazines and by the time Hermione and Ginny had returned the girls were flipping through them, giggling over gossip and shrieking with a mixture of laughter and horror over pictures of themselves.

Hermione was glad that for once conversation about the wedding took a back burner and over the course of the night she had found out more about these women than she had ever imagined; about their careers, their hopes and dreams, their upbringing even the events that caused such misshapen stories to appear in gossip columns of magazine. Flipping through a business magazine, Hermione came across a picture of all of the girls hugging and grinning together, dressed as if coming out of a black tie event.

"Stop me if I'm wrong but I'm sure with your age differences and interests you all couldn't have always been the best of friends. How is it you all came to know each other?" Hermione asked, taking a sip of her champagne as she did so.

The other members of her bridal party fell silent at this. Her friends from Beauxbatons; Mandy Brocklehurst, Lisa Turpin, Sally-Anne Perks, Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones perked up at this question, lifting their gazes from the magazine that they were reading to stare at the other women questionably. After all these women were some of the most famous members of wizarding elite, people who they had never expected to meet in real life. Whilst Serena, Gabrielle's friend and an avid follower of trends and fashion, had followed these women all her life, following Ginny's latest fashion lines or copying what they were seen wearing at the latest society ball. She had barely been able to keep her eyes off of them all night.

The other women shared fond looks before Lavender answered with a nonchalant wave of her hand. "Oh, it's simple really. We all met through Harry."

"Really?" Susan asked bemused. The answer seemed almost too simple.

"It's true. Our only real connection to one another is through Harry; either by siblings, friends, previous relationships, school or career. Harry's an absolute genius as a host. He rarely throws soirées but when he does you'll bet you want to be on that list. He definitely knows who to mix and mash to get a party started." Ginny explained and the other girls nodded in understanding.

"A social butterfly one might say." Angelina threw in, causing the others to laugh loudly. Hermione snorted at the idea of anyone describing Harry as anything as delicate as a butterfly.

"So how do you all know Harry?" Hermione asked. Again the other women perked up at this juicy question.

"Well my story is quite simple really." Ginny started. "I'm Ron's little sister. Harry and Ron are best friends, so inevitably we met. Urgh but it was so embarrassing. I had been completely obsessed with him when I was younger, hearing all these stories and wonderful things about him. I was like that crazy stalker that security always had to remove. Colin Creevey and I started the first official Harry Potter Fan Club. Colin would pop up everywhere and take pictures of Harry and we'd snag a piece of gum he chewed or steal hair from his brush." She rolled her eyes and took a long sip of champagne.

"Seriously we were absolutely mental; I cringe to think about it even now. After I mellowed we dated for a time during his seventh year at Hogwarts and had a bit of an off again, on again relationship out of school. Eventually though we realised that he saw me as a sister, just like I saw him as a brother and decided to remain as friends." Ginny grinned, the other girls laughing at the memories of Ginny's stalker antics during Hogwarts.

"We all met Harry through Quidditch." Angelina said, indicating to herself, Alicia, and Katie.

"Yeah we played together while at Hogwarts and still do." Katie added.

"I used to date Ron. So naturally I met Harry through Ron. Sometimes we went on double dates together." Lavender recited.

"Same as Lavender, however, Ron always thought I was a bit crazy. I haven't the slightest clue as to why he'd think that." Luna supplied, the others rolled their eyes humorously.

"Well you already know that Lavender is my best friend. I met Harry through her and we dated for a while. We just sort of ended and I started going out with Dean and he chose a new flavour of the week." Pavarti shrugged.

"Wow. That's very interesting." Hermione nodded, thinking about this for a moment.

"So you knew him while he was dating Fleur." Gabrielle suddenly asked. She had been curiously silent through the girl's stories and as soon as she spoke a deathly silence befell the group. The girls shared a look, something that Hermione didn't miss, but they nodded silently.

"How . . . how did Harry feel about her?" Hermione asked quietly. It was a question that she had been dying to know from day one and there didn't seem like a better time to ask it. Gabrielle stiffened whilst the other girls looked at Harry's friends intently, Ginny was quick to answer and Hermione wondered if this was an answer that they had expected, even rehearsed, as Ginny and the others seemed to refuse to meet her eyes.

"I think he liked her a lot, possibly even loved her at one time. It's been his longest relationship to date and I've never seen him act that way with any other woman before." Ginny coughed, sharing a look with Lavender that seemed to speak volumes and this time it was Hermione who averted her eyes. It sounded like Harry really loved Fleur.

"I think the way they ended hurt him though." Lavender added, keeping her eyes down and on her glass of champagne.

"Yeah, he sort of went into a depression for a while after she left." Alicia said, not noticing Ginny's frantic hand motions as she tried to get the girls to stop.

"Um hm, he practiced terribly, but every game he cleared his mind and got to business." Katie agreed. Ginny had given up and held her head in her hands whilst Hermione inwardly frowned. The way they were talking it was like Fleur was the love of Harry's life and she couldn't keep up with that. Hermione scoffed, who was she fooling anyhow? Fleur always seemed to win the hearts of men, even in death.

Everyone fell into an uncomfortable silence after that. Ginny tried to lighten the mood with tales of Hogwarts and Fred and George's legendary pranks but the carefree, enjoyable atmosphere had vanished and for the most part Hermione sat in silence, contemplating all what the girls had said until Ginny finally tapped her on the shoulder and told her it was time to get ready for the party. Hermione groaned inwardly, her engagement party, where she and Harry would have to act all loved up and a match made in heaven. Just bloody perfect.

* * *

**Thanks guys and til next time please R&R :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry Sorry Sorry I know the wait's been long (Got caught up doing the double handed dolphin dance - serious youtube 'My Hand Is A Dolphin by Brocks Dub' Complete ROFL!) but the chapter is double length than normal so fingers crossed it makes up for it ;)**

**Thanks for all the fab reviews ;)**

**94,847 HITS :0 Can't Believe it, I'm sooo happy :D**

**MidsummerNightGirl, .lover & Syd-Shane22 - Interesting points and I'll take them on board ;) **

**CocoRocks - That's allright, it's what I'm here for after all lol xp No at the moment Bill is young, free and single ;)**

**DramaticFanaticPrincess - Wow, thanks for such a fab review :) Hopefully I can keep you interested :D**

**Dinomus- Yup Remus and Tonks are still alive. I love them too much to kill them off and they'll be popping up soon ;)**

******Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR and publishers. *sob* Kudos to majorgtpie for the original plot bunny :) This chapter is UNBETAED! Sorry about any grammer and spelling mistakes etc. You have been warned!**

******As always please R&R :)**

* * *

Harry kissed Lily's forehead lightly, watching her sleep. Mrs. Weasley had put her to bed earlier because she would not be attending tonight's engagement party. It was a black tie affair at the most high-end building in all of Italy and he'd agreed with Hermione when she said that Lily would be dreadfully bored. They decided to wait until tomorrow night for the party in England with her family present to invite Lily. Hermione said Lily would be more comfortable knowing that Hermione's family were there and, just in case her parents were busy, she would be able to play with some of her long distance relatives. Harry knew she was right, after all when was she not?

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Mrs. Weasley whispered, entering the room. She smiled softly as she saw what he was doing. She always knew that Harry would be a good farther. "Let the little dear sleep. She's not going to disappear you know. Dobby'll pop in if she wakes up early."

"I know that. I just wanted to watch her for a bit." Harry said, quietly. Giving his daughter one last kiss on the forehead, he got up and stretched before following her out of the room. "Has Hermione returned yet?"

"No, not yet, none of the girls have. I'll let you know when she gets back." She said before ushering him down the hall. "Now go and get ready!"

Harry laughed but obeyed, departing down the hallway to find his dress robes for the evening. Thoughts of Hermione would have to wait till later.

* * *

Hermione sprinted up the stairs to her room, glancing at her watch for what seemed the millionth time. She was running late. What was possibly that for first time in her life she was not on time, not on schedule for one of the imporant nights of her life? When would the madness end?

Mrs. Weasley was waiting for her when she arrived and Hermione rushed through apologies. The elderly woman simply laughed and motioned for her to begin undressing while she worked on her hair. At one time in her life Hermione would have been uncomfortable changing in front of a woman she'd just met but Mrs. Weasley had such a motherly aura it was impossible to be uncomfortable around her.

"Don't worry. The guests of honour are never late; everyone else just arrives too early. I've sent Dobby to Harry to tell him you've arrived so you needn't worry about him." She said as she gave a flick of her wand to straighten Hermione's hair. She had the sides pulled back in minutes and a large emerald hair ornament clipped at the center of the back of her head to hold it out of her face. She gave a few more flicks and her hair twisted into tight spiral curls to bounce against her back when she moved.

By now, Hermione had pulled on her dress which matched the emerald in her hair. It was a strapless sleek creation, which tied in the back. It clung to her form, only until just below the hips where it released into a full skirt that allowed for movement. She pulled strappy black high heeled shoes onto her feet and sat quickly for Mrs. Weasley to apply her make-up. With just the right amount of colour and gloss her lips looked fuller whilst the blush accentuated her cheekbones and gave her skin a natural glow. The effects were subtle but it was just the way she liked it. With several quick thank yous to Mrs. Weasley, she grabbed her shawl and was out the door.

Hearing her heels click loudly on the wooden floor Harry turned from his position at the bottom of the stairs. "You know, you'd make a much more elegant entrance if you weren't running down the stairs." He grinned, holding his arm out to her.

"Oh hush Harry!" Hermione gasped, slapping at his arm she reached the last step. She knew he was only teasing though and took the arm that was offered to her. "I'm late I know. I'm so sorry."

Harry just smiled, nudging her shoulder with his. "Don't worry about it. Didn't Molly tell you, we're the guests of honour and therefore we're never late." Still was still trying to catch her breath from her near sprint to meet him. Running in heels was something that she would never condone. "Merlin were you that eager to see me?"

"No you idiot, I just ran down the stairs like a madwoman because it's always been a fantasy of mine." She quipped, rolling her eyes.

"Strange, you might be the only person in the world who fantasizes about such things."

Hermione threw him a scalding look, removing her arm as they entered the garage. "Which car are we taking?"

"Hermione when have we gone anywhere in a car?" Harry frowned and, ignoring her protests he steered her towards the circle driveway and a waiting limo.

"What's the point of having so many cars if you never use them?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I've driven them all at least once but if you haven't noticed I collect cars and brooms. So using them isn't really their purpose."

"That's a waste."

"Actually it isn't it. Since I bought them that means someone got paid to make them. I'm helping the economy."

Hermione stared at him for a moment. "Tell me something, were you thinking that when you bought it?"

Harry sighed, honestly, he just couldn't win. He thought that their truce earlier would have made her more open to him but he must have thought wrong. He tried to think of what he had done to make her angry with him this time but came up short. He tried to turn on the charm. "No, I was thinking that's a really great car but looking back on it I see that I was in fact helping the economy so I can't be a bad guy."

Hermione rolled her eyes, stepping into the limo. "You're awful."

"And you're beautiful." Harry smiled, sliding in to the limo and wrapping his arm around her.

Hermione stiffened under his attention; he wasn't making this easy. She was used to the playful, teasing banter they shared but the girls had made it clear that he had been in love with Fleur - 'and probably still was,' she thought - so why was he doing this.

"It's a compliment."

"I know that," She sighed, smiling up at him but Harry could see it was forced. "Thanks Harry."

Harry frowned, he didn't like her tone. It sounded almost defeated, something he never thought in relation to Hermione before. She was always so alive, fiery and wouldn't take his crap like all the other girls before would have. It worried him that even though they were sat together, his arm wrapped around her shoulder and their sides touching, the sudden gulf between them meant that they could have been sitting on the other side of the Atlantic. Something was wrong and he was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

Harry's arm was wrapped lightly around her waist as they entered a beautiful Romanesque building. Hermione was glad for his arm or else she would sure she would have smashed into a wall. Half blind was an understatement, after that brief walk from the limo to the foyer; she'd decided the paparazzi's goal in life was to blind anyone who attempted to enter a building gracefully. Or maybe that was just the goal for people who hadn't been celebrities all their life.

Harry seemed completely unfazed by having to walk down the flashing aisle of doom. He just strode through as though he didn't notice a thing. She shivered as his fingertips brushed her arms, while removing her shawl. She was still weary of his intentions and to say the limo ride had been awkward was an understatement. After a long time Hermione had decided that Harry had been in love with Fleur, the girls had been sure that she had been the love of his life, and he obviously just saw her as a low imitation. What with her family connection to Fleur and raising Lily as her own, who in turn called her Mummy, she supposed it wasn't hard to follow Harry's reasoning.

Hermione watched him primp and adjust his robes and suddenly she was overcome with nervousness. What if she looked awful? What if people thought that she didn't belong on Harry's arm? She turned to another large mirror, inspecting her clothes, hair and makeup. Once satisfied she turned to find him watching her.

"I, err, didn't want to look . . ." She stammered, smiling nervously. She stopped abruptly when he suddenly leaned in and kissed her gently. She could feel herself responding, despite her reservations, but as suddenly as he leant in, he pulled away.

"You look gorgeous." He confirmed, hiding the hurt he felt when she didn't respond to his kiss. She just stared at him, mouth slightly open. Harry chuckled, tucking two fingers under her chin and snapping her mouth shut. "Didn't anyone tell you you would catch flies doing that? Are you ready to go."

He offered her his arm and she lightly slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. Trying to will away the blush staining her cheeks, Hermione allowed him to lead her to a set of double doors.

"Alright, someone is going to announce us, and then those doors will open. There's a grand staircase leading down to the actual ballroom floor. Don't let all the people overwhelm you, just remember to breathe and I'll be by your side as much as I can." Harry told her, smiling at how cute she looked all nervous, like she needed his guidance and support. Did that make him cruel? To want his future wife to turn to him for support, protection and guidance? "No worries right? We're just going to enjoy ourselves, drink some champagne, meet a couple of people, and maybe even dance a bit, who knows."

Hermione looked at him again. He was helping her. He even said that he was going to stay with her. She didn't know where this new sensitive Harry Potter had been hiding but she decided in that moment that she liked it much better than his usual arrogant self. Oddly enough, he gave her confidence and suddenly she knew that she could get through tonight if he was by her side.

She hadn't realized she'd been holding a breath in fear that she might embarrass them both somehow and released it slowly, feeling Harry place a gentle kiss on the top of her head as she did so. Nodding slowly, she turned to face the door, holding her head high like his as the first strip of light from the parting doors fell on them. Taking a deep breath like he'd suggested, she allowed herself to be led onto the large, intricately decorated balcony, pausing for a moment as several flashes went off at once, before slowly making their way down the grand staircase. Hermione's eyes darted around the room, everything looked so shiny and expensive and there were people everywhere. She decided all of Milan and then some must have found their way into the ballroom.

`Oh Merlin.' She did a mental run through of all the names and faces Ginny had made her memorize for nights like this. To her dismay no one stood out, the faces below turning into a flesh coloured blob amongst the blinding flashes. What if she forgot a name? Or a title of some sort? What if she forgot which couples were divorced and no longer wished to be associated? Who was having an affair so that she could avoid mentioning it in a conversation? Hermione was reeling trying to recall it all. The deep breaths forgotten she felt her breaths become short and shallow and tension swept through her body.

Feeling her change in posture Harry glanced over at Hermione, noticing the sudden panic that she seemed to have worked herself into. Suddenly he was glad that they had to stop at the bottom of the staircase for pictures. It gave him a chance to lean in and remind her to relax. Smelling the sweet scent of her shampoo he couldn't resist placing a soft kiss to her temple, making the photographers go crazy as they tried to snap the moment. She glanced up at him, eyes looking like a scared child and he fought the urge to take her home and snog her senseless. Merlin, he loved those eyes, those innocent eyes that in this one moment, cried out for his help.

"I'll be right here, love." He whispered and feeling her nod softly, he took her hand from the crook of his elbow and into his own, leading into the lion den.

He'd been true to his word and stayed almost glued to her side during the first two hours of the party in which Hermione had been introduced to, not to mention scrutinized by, every soul in the building. In fact he'd only disappeared from her side when he'd realized they'd been through everyone and only Draco, of his groomsmen, was there. Making his apologies he left her talking to Luna, intent on finding out what was holding them up.

Hermione had almost panicked when he said he'd be right back. During these hours she had almost got used to him being by her side, holding her hand and squeezing it occasionally in reassurance. He had even been thoughtful enough to help her find Luna before leaving to berate his best mates. Finding Ginny and Lavender there aswell, the red head glowered when asked about his friend's whereabouts.

"They're going to be fashionably late." Was all she said and Lavender took it upon herself to explain that this was a black tie affair and Ginny had thrown a fit at their casual robes, demanding they go change and ordering them not to set foot inside the building until they were presentable. Ginny was just about to start another rant about men and their fashion choices ("I mean where would they be without me to guide them! Certainly not mixing with the elite that's where!") when Harry spotted a large group of men enter the building and groaned loudly as he excused himself from the girls' conversation. For once Harry agreed with Ginny.

"Harry, we're really sorry we're late mate. Ginny went absolutely bonkers on us. Apparently we weren't posh enough to set foot in her black tie affair." Ron muttered, rolling his eyes. Luckily his younger sister was out of earshot when he spoke otherwise all hell would have broken lose. "She's a right cow sometimes, you know that."

Dean grinned, "Anyway, we're through the door now so she'll just have to approve. We had to transfigure our robes ourselves since no one was open. Besides we had to make sure it wasn't 'last season or outfits that we had worn before'." Dean said, his voice rising to a shrill to match Ginny's perfectly.

"I think we look really good actually." Seamus said, looking down at the bright orange number he was wearing. Harry frowned, rolling his eyes at his friend's idiocy, but before he could open his mouth Colin came up beside him, a scowl marring his features.

"You look like a mess. Honestly!" He'd just come from chatting with Ginny and Hermione, and he absolutely adored Harry's fiancée. The woman was just too charming and as such he'd be damned if she had to meet anyone looking like some two-bit designer knock off model. He whipped out his wand and gave two flicks, making their robes more elegant and black in colour. He'd only noticed them entering the room because they wore every colour under the sun.

`Dolts!' With a sniff he declared his work done and disappeared back into the crowds of mingling people.

"Jeez what's got his wand in a knot? And besides-" Fred began, turning to his brother.

"- what's was wrong with our robes?" George finished.

"This is a black tie event." Harry said rolling his eyes.

The men all looked at each other bemused and Harry fought back a groan. Seriously how did these men finish Hogwarts and find jobs?

"For Merlin's sake you lot were dressed in anything but black dress robes!"

"Well if Ginny would have stayed perhaps she could have given us some of her clothing spells because our knowledge in such an area is limited. It's the best we could do." Dean shrugged.

Harry rolled his eyes, shaking his head in despair as Ron and the others grabbed a champagne flute from a passing waiter.

"So then Harry, where's this fiancée of yours?" Oliver asked, sipping his drink idly.

Seamus, who had been unusually quiet ever since Colin had disappeared, suddenly whistled drawing their attention before Harry could even open his mouth. "We can deal with that introduction later; my question is _who_ is that?"

He pointed to a petite girl in an emerald dress, long brown curls dancing down her back. She was standing with the Creevey brothers and a couple of well-known designers, including Ginny, and was laughing at something Colin had just said.

"She is a looker, isn't she?" Fred grinned, peering around George to get a better look. Ginny touched the woman's arm and pointed to them, whispering something to her and the men saw the mystery woman turn towards them and smile before turning back to Ginny.

"All right mate, I need a name, I saw her first." Seamus said. Ron tried to clue them in but Seamus wasn't having it. "Nope sorry mate, call it luck of the Irish but I call dibs. Besides she's wearing emerald green, what more of a sign do I need?"

Harry found it impossible not to laugh, his chuckles drawing frowns from some of the older guests nearby but Harry ignored them. Putting a hand over his mouth he tried to keep quiet as they continued to gawk at Hermione.

"Well?" Seamus all but demanded, rounding on Harry. Seeing that Harry wasn't going to answer, Ron took it upon himself to clue everyone else in.

"That my dear friends is Harry's fiancée Hermione Granger." Ron grinned and the group fell silent. Seamus was the first to recover.

"What?" He exclaimed, the others looking between Harry and Hermione so fast Harry was surprised that their heads didn't fall off. "Come on now Ron, that goddess, that picture of perfection-

"-that beautiful woman is Harry's future wife!" Dean finished his eyes wide.

Ron nodded.

"But you said . . . how are you . . . I mean you haven't . . . even though she's . . . ARE YOU MAD?" Seamus nearly shouted. He snapped his mouth shut and ducked his head, noticing that they were drawing attention to themselves. Again.

"No, we haven't. I already told you that." Harry ground out, not wanting to be discussing this here.

"You're an idiot. If my future wife looked like that, there's no way in hell she'd be sleeping by herself." Fred said and the rest nodded in agreement.

"Ditto." Oliver murmured.

"Harry mate," Seamus interrupted, clasping a hand on Harry's shoulder. "How can you argue with her? If that woman asked me to jump I'd say how high, if she asked me to become a vegetarian for the rest of my life I would, hell if that woman wanted to walk over me day and night in high heels whilst I read the dictionary backwards I'd help her choose the freaking heels for god's sake!" He suddenly laughed, nudging Harry with his shoulder. "Hey maybe your just losing your touch mate."

Harry growled under his breath as the other's laughed. "Well I suppose that's why none of you are engaged. And for your information I'm not losing my touch, she just more stubborn than the others that's all. Now do you want to go meet her now or not?" Harry snapped.

"Touchy, touchy. Getting a bit possessive there, mate." Ron laughed. Harry ignored them, growling to himself as he walked briskly to Hermione's side, glaring daggers at any man who so much as gave her an appraising look.

She was standing between Draco and Ginny now, discussing wine selections for the wedding and despite not knowing much on the subject Hermione listened and took mental notes, barely noticing the people milling around her. She certainly didn't notice Harry approach her from behind but Draco did and he knew that look; it was Harry's 'don't-even-think-about-touching-what's-mine!' look.

As such Hermione was surprised when Harry suddenly came up behind her and pulled her into his arms, the height difference – which even in Hermione's new four inch heels was still considerable –causing the side of Harry's face to brush Hermione's hair with even the smallest of movements. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, his front moulding into her back and she was suddenly locked in his protective embrace. Surely this type of embrace was improper at a large social gathering (Hermione was sure that if he pulled her any closer they could pass as one person) but, when she threw a questioning glance at Ginny who was standing close to Draco, the red headed woman just smirked. If Hermione didn't know any better she would almost think Ginny was encouraging them. She felt Harry place a small kiss on hair and let the tension slip out of her, relaxing into his hold and leaning back against him.

`This is nice.' She thought a small smile threatening to appear on her lips. She heard Draco ask Harry his opinion on something Quidditch related (Hermione had never took much interest in the sport) and was shocked when Harry only grunted. Hermione was confused, Harry loved talking about the magical sport – merlin he spent his most of his working career playing it – and couldn't resist giving his opinion. To hear him give such a flippant answer was unprecedented.

Taking a quick glance at his face, Hermione frowned at the angry look he wore. She saw his eyes glare daggers at any male who remotely looked in their direction. `Or perhaps I've done something to upset him.' She chewed her bottom lip trying to recall what she could have done to make him so annoyed. She hadn't got very far when a firm pat on Harry's back sent him lurching forward and, if Hermione hadn't been held so tightly by Harry, she was sure she would have gone tumbling to the floor.

"Watch it." She heard Harry growl and, regaining her balance, Hermione turned to find herself face to face with an ashen faced Ron Weasley.

"Sorry Hermione." He apologised, "Obviously I don't know my own strength.

Hermione smiled, remembering Ron form his frequent trips to Potter Manor. "Forget about it. It was just an accident." She went to give him a polite hug in greeting but Harry didn't release her for such, instead tightening his hold slightly as he grumbled under his breath. Obviously Harry wasn't as forgiving. Instead of a hug Hermione offered him her hand, something that Harry seemed to allow. She could have sworn she heard Draco snickering beside them, but when she glanced at him his face was passive.

Dean introduced himself next, shaking her hand enthusiastically whilst raving about how pretty she was until a growl from Harry shut him up. Hermione fought to roll her eyes but nudged him sharply with her elbow muttering "behave" under her breath. His grip loosened when Oliver introduced himself and Hermione assumed he got the message.

Percy introduced himself quite eloquently, brushing a light kiss to the back of her hand and asking polite questions about her school days in France. When Fred and George introduced themselves Hermione couldn't help but laugh and, feeling Harry's chest ripple with silent laughter, she knew that he thought the same. The twins decided to imitate their elder brother, making a big show of kissing her hand, bowing in front of her before talking animatedly about their successful joke shop in Diagon Alley, a franchise that they hoped to continue throughout Europe.

Bill and Charlie, the eldest Weasley brothers, were much simpler in their greeting and she smiled at their cool composure despite having such animated company. She met Terry Boot, Blaise Zabini, and Anthony Goldstein who were Aurors with Harry, they apologised for not being able to stay long at the party but Hermione understood that they were working on a top secret case, one that Harry was consulting on, and as such had to work long hours at the office. They did however promise to be at (and stay for the end of) the wedding.

Neville Longbottom, having just arrived from England, was introduced next and the timid, slightly chubby man gave Hermione a quick update on the latest news in England. Unfortunately most of this news focused on Herbology, a subject that Hermione enjoyed whilst she was at school but outside, well, let's just say she only read Herbologist's Monthly when she was waiting for the dentist.

She felt Harry shift uncomfortably behind her and Hermione felt a little sorry for him. She knew that he wasn't really into the subject and was quickly getting restless with the conversation. Using her free hand she linked their fingers together atop her stomach, not taking her eyes of the excited man in front of her, and smiled when she felt his hand squeeze hers, his fingertips drawing idle patterns into her skin.

Neville paused his recital of the ingredients in his new top of the line plant fertilizer to grab a drink from a passing waiter and it was then that Seamus decided to introduce himself.

"Good evening miss," he said, his voice silky smooth and Draco and Ginny shared a look of amusement. They knew exactly how the Irishman would try to grate on Harry's nerves. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Seamus Finnigan, Harry's close friend-"

"Not right now you're not." Harry muttered under his breath, his fingers clenching around Hermione's. Seamus however didn't seem to notice.

"-and may I say that you absolutely beautiful tonight, it's no wonder Harry's been keeping you all to himself."

Hermione smiled, wincing slightly as Harry's arm tightened around her waist, and, unlinking her fingers from Harry's, held out her hand for Seamus to shake. "Thank you Seamus. I'm Hermione Granger, Harry's fiancé. It's good to meet you, Harry hasn't mentioned you-"

"What she means to say is that she's only been introduced to Ron, Ginny, Draco and Colin whilst the girls have been training her to be a good wife for me. They've been showing her the ropes for weeks now." Harry cut her off mid-sentence, his tone the same brisk and haughty one it was when they first met. Hermione and Ginny both looked affronted but Harry didn't seem to notice. "This is her first major social event, in front of all the world's press and I think she's doing wonderfully." He turned towards an embarrassed Ginny, who was trying to hide her red face behind her champagne glass. "We couldn't have done it without Ginny though; she's been an absolute lifesaver."

An uncomfortable silence befell the group. Seamus and the rest of the boys looked gobsmacked; the way Harry was talking, Hermione was some stray animal that needed to be potty trained and whilst they (Seamus especially) could be thick headed they knew to NEVER refer to one of their dates, let alone their future wife, as some kind of nuisance.

Ginny groaned under her breath and smacked a hand to her forehead. Seriously what was Harry thinking! Merlin knows Ginny loved Harry like a brother but urrgghh, she felt like strangling him on the spot; that was if Hermione didn't beat her to it. Draco and Ron shared an exasperated look, they didn't even need to look at the furious expression on Hermione's face or her suddenly rigid posture to know that Harry had put his foot in it; big time.

'Why that arrogant, conceited, obnoxious, insufferable use for a wizard!' Hermione thought angrily, her body unconsciously stiffing in Harry's arms. She wanted nothing more than too yank Harry's arms away before hexing the stupid idiot into oblivion. Perhaps even giving him a well needed lesson on how to act around women while she was at it; Merlin knows he needed one! The only thing that held her back was her dignity; she wouldn't stoop to fighting in the middle of a crowded ballroom like some barbarian.

Using the silence as cover she was able to glance around the rest of the group and found that they were as shocked by Harry's words as she was; Ginny's face was almost as red as her hair whilst Seamus and Dean had their mouths open so wide she was surprised that jaws weren't touching the floor.

Harry however seemed oblivious to everything around him, unlooping an arm from around Hermione's tense form and grabbing a drink from a passing waiter. Turning back to his friends he noticed their shocked and uncomfortable looks and frowned questionably. Ron subtly, well tried to anyway, nod his head in Hermione's direction as a hint for his best friend but Harry ignored him.

Turning towards Hermione he offered her the glass. "Here," he said, "Take this."

Hermione pursed her lips. "No thank you."

Harry frowned at her crisp tone, his hand loosening on her waist as he turned her towards him. "But you love champagne."

Hermione fought her eye roll but failed spectacularly. Behind Harry she saw Ginny throw her hands in the air in exasperation. "Well maybe I don't feel like drinking any right now."

"Look if you're going to be difficult-" Harry muttered, leaning in closer.

Hermione gasped at the insult, frowning as she stepped back and away from him. "I'm not being _difficult_; I just don't feel like drinking champagne right this second. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to the ladies room." With that she turned swiftly on her heel and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Harry and the rest of the group in her wake.

"You see what I mean?" Harry asked the others, downing the champagne and vanishing the glass with a snap of his fingers. "Now you know what I have to put up with!"

The boys remained silent, throwing cautionary glances at each other as they watched Harry grab another glass. Ginny however wasn't so quiet.

"Do us all a favour Harry and get your head out of your ass!" She hissed furiously, luckily not loud enough to draw attention. After all despite how furious she was with Harry, she didn't want such a scandal so close to the wedding. "Honestly I don't know how Hermione puts up with _you!_ The girls have been training her to be a good wife for me? Are you serious?"

"No that was my godfather and now my dog, come on Ginny I thought you knew that." Harry said haughtily, ignoring the steam coming out of Ginny's ears.

"Urgghh, you are being so insufferable Harry Potter, I honestly don't know what's gotten into you lately. Hermione's a great girl, a beautiful woman and a fantastic mother to Lily and you know it! But oh no you have to go and put your stupid size eleven feet in it and suggest that she has to be trained to be a good enough wife, likes she's some dog that needs to be trained to roll over! What? Could she never be good enough to be your wife based on her own merit? Have you been comparing her to that bitch of a step-sister all this time and found she didn't quite make the grade? Is Hermione not pretty enough for you? Not self-centred or conceited enough for you?"

Harry suddenly found the half empty champagne glass incredibly interesting. "I never said that-"

"Yeah well you didn't have too." Ginny said firmly, throwing him one last look she turned on her heel. "Now I'm off to find Hermione and so help me Merlin do not do anything stupid while I'm gone!"

Harry watched Ginny slip seamlessly into the crowd, downing the rest of his glass before a hand clapped him firmly on the shoulder.

"Wow Harry maybe Seamus was right." Draco smirked, "Maybe you are losing your touch."

The others laughed loudly whilst Harry growled angrily, reaching for another glass, this time filled with something stronger than champagne.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and now I'm off to do the double handed dolphin dance in celebration for completing a new chapter, while I'm dancing please please please review ;)**

**'Til next time!**


	18. Chapter 17

******Can't believe all the FANTASTIC REVIEWS that this story has had! ********103,347 hits too! *Do the funky dance, do the funky dance ;)* Everyone on here has been so fantastic and support and I love you guys for it! :D I was going to post this on Halloween but I didn't think it felt right, almost too rushed but here it is! **

******And to answer the long running theme on the reviews, yes jealously does make people do crazy, stupid stuff. Even Harry.**

******Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR and publishers. *sob* Kudos to majorgtpie for the original plot bunny :) This chapter is UNBETAED! Sorry about any grammer and spelling mistakes etc. You have been warned!**

******As always please R&R :)**

* * *

'Urgghhh, I can't believe that man! The nerve of him!' To say Hermione was furious was an understatement; her hands were shaking in the effort to keep calm and she could feel latent magic pulsating around her. It was like she could feel her blood boiling beneath her skin.

Luckily, on her mission to get away from Harry's stifling presence, no-one tried to stop her for a chat or to ask her about the wedding and for that Hermione was thankful. She honestly thought if anyone had even mentioned Harry in her presence she would have spontaneously combusted.

As dignified as she could she stormed into the nearest bathroom, shutting the lock firmly into place before resting her throbbing head in her hands. Tonight's events just solidified it. Harry didn't feel anything for her; she was just a necessary accessory that came along with Lily. She bit back a sob as she realised that this would be what her life would be like from now on, forcing on strained smiles, and acting like she was head over heels for Harry whilst dressed up like a plastic, brown-haired Barbie doll.

Then there was the family situation. Harry had made it clear when he had proposed this deal that he expected her to perform, if not more so, her wifely duties in the bedroom, with the underlying implication was that she would be bearing more Potter offspring in the not so distant future. Suddenly the weight of what she was letting herself in for hit her square in the face, and she felt dirty and cheap; like those tarts in the Prophet who hung around the wizarding elite in the vain hope of snagging a rich man to sponge off of.

Dabbing at the lone tear that fell down her cheek as to not ruin her make-up, Hermione was about to leave the stall when the bathroom door swung open and a high pitched voice, annoying nasally Hermione noticed, filled the bathroom.

"Honestly Cho I don't know what he sees in her!" The voice thrilled, causing Hermione to wince at the un-humanlike pitch. "I mean it's not as if she comes from a notable background, muggle born I heard. Didn't even go to Hogwarts either. Daddy says you can always tell good breeding and I agree with him! What will happen next? Draco Malfoy hooking up with that weird Lovegood girl? Or worse the Weasley chit – god that girl swans around the place like she owns it, just because her family is friends with Harry!"

"I know Marietta I know." Another voice, more melodic in tone, sighed. "You know she wasn't even going to invite me tonight! The nerve! The _wedding__of__the__century_ without Cho Chang being invited? Haha there would be uproar. No she's smart that Weasley girl but no matter I'm sure that Harry will soon come round." The woman sneered, almost spitting Ginny's name and Hermione felt her jaw clench angrily. It was one thing to gossip about her but to bring in innocent people who were only trying to help? That was out of order.

"Oooh go on Cho spill!" squealed the first voice, clapping her hands in what Hermione assumed was glee. "How are you going to charm the dashingly handsome Mr. Potter back into your waiting arms?"

Cho chuckled. "I'm not going to have to charm anything, he'll come running. You know as well as I do that this marriage is some sort of hoax. You saw the child Marietta, apart from the eyes she looks nothing like either of them. That _woman_is probably just some nanny who Harry is paying to play happy families with him. You know as well as I do how distant Harry can be around women, she has to be someone from his inner circle for him to trust her enough to be able to pull off this little scheme."

"Yes but how does this help you becoming heir to that Potter fortune? Especially if Harry's already got that brat lined up for it all?"

"Patience is a virtue Marietta and everyone has their part to play if this is going to go down without a hitch-"

Suddenly the door swung open and the two women immediately changed their conversation to something more appropriate.

"Oh do come Marietta, our dates will be waiting for us! They'll think we've been attacked by some sort of troll or something!"

'Oh Cho, you do make me laugh so," simpered the first voice and Hermione fought the urge to vomit. "A troll in the bathroom! What will you think of next?"

It took Hermione a few moments longer than normal to compose herself after overhearing what those two women had been saying. Obviously Harry's plan hadn't been fooling everyone and fighting back a groan, she knew what his reaction would be if she told him her suspicions.

Scanning the room quickly as she entered the ballroom, she soon spotted Harry's messy head of hair on the opposite side of the dance floor, chatting idly to Ron and Draco whilst four beautiful women hovered nearby, occasionally throwing them flirty glances and winks. She watched as the one nearest to Harry, tall with long blonde hair and a dress so short it could pass as a skirt, saunter past the men, her eyes locked on Harry's as she coyly slipped something into his free hand.

Harry only smiled back at her, turning his head to watch as the woman walked towards the bar while Ron and Draco looked on in amusement. Draco said something causing Ron to laugh and Harry to smirk before the three of them turned in the woman's direction. Hermione felt her frown deepen, her fists clenching as she fought back a growl and the urge to stomp over there and give that lecherous bastard what for, they were in public for god's sake! And about to be married, in fact this was THEIR ENGAGEMENT PARTY!

'No, I'm better than that.' She thought. 'I'll try and find Ginny or the girls, I'm sure they'll-' She went to head back to the dance floor, where she knew the girls would be hovering, when she felt herself slam into a solid chest, the force of the impact almost sending her to the floor before a large muscular arm wrapped around her waist to steady her.

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione exclaimed, hiding her face in embarrassment by looking at the smart, neatly pressed black suit he was wearing. A suit that now had a large red stain seeping into the once pristine white fabric. "Oh Merlin you suit! I'm so so sorry, here let me just-" She went to reach into her purse for her wand but a large hand clamped over her own as the man chuckled.

"Do not worry. It is only a shirt; I didn't even like the wine anyway." His voice was deep and laden with a foreign accent that Hermione could also place as eastern European. "I'm Viktor and you must be Ms. Granger I presume?"

Looking up at the handsome dark haired man in front of her, Hermione smiled and held out a hand for him to shake. "Yes that's right but please, call me Hermione. It's nice to meet you and I am really sorry about the wine."

Viktor smiled and waved his wand, the stain disappearing instantly. "Relax Hermione there was no harm done and see-" He tapped his shirt exaggeratedly. "-the shirt's all clean and brand new."

"I just feel so embarrassed. I mean there you were minding your own business and then I go and spill wine all down your shirt!" She sighed, exasperated at her own clumsiness. "You're meant to be a guest and I've probably just ruined this entire evening for you!"

"Everyone has their clumsy moments." Viktor shrugged.

"Even you, Mr. hot shot Quidditch star?" Hermione replied, raising her eyebrow as Viktor laughed.

"Yes alas even I, the great Viktor Krum, have the odd moment of clumsiness." He leaned towards her before whispering, "But don't tell anyone ok. I mean what would my fans say if they knew!"

Hermione chuckled before shaking her head. "My lips are sealed as long as you don't tell anyone about my disaster earlier."

Viktor regarded her shrewdly for a moment, but his dark eyes sparkled. "Deal." He said, shaking her hand once again as they laughed. A waiter offered them some more champagne and Viktor smiled, thanking the man, before handing one to Hermione slowly. "Now are you sure you can handle this?" He joked. "Because you know I'd hate for you to have another stained shirt on your conscience thanks to me."

"Oh hush." Hermione laughed, taking a small sip of the delicious beverage. "That was one time and more importantly, one time that you promised you would NEVER mention again!"

Viktor chuckled and held up a hand. "Ok, ok I give but to be honest I should thank you."

"What for?" Hermione asked surprised as Viktor sipped his drink.

"For helping me escape the clutches of the three harpy sisters over there." He nodded to a small group of women across the room, hovering by the bar, and Hermione took slight satisfaction in the fact that one of the women was the tall blonde who had been eyeing up Harry.

"Now now Viktor that's not very nice. I'm sure they're lovely women." She said the last part with some effort but she was the host after all, she shouldn't take sides.

"Yes I'm sure they are but they spend their lives following Quidditch teams around the country looking to latch on to one of the players. I'm sure they could be doing better things with their time."

Hermione shrugged despite inwardly agreeing with him. "Each to their own I guess. They have their way of life and I have mine, who am I to judge how meaningful their life is."

Viktor looked impressed but smiled. "Quite the philosopher aren't you? I certainly haven't met many women to take the moral high ground on such matters. It's refreshing."

"Um thanks, I guess." Hermione replied. "Not many would call it refreshing though, more odd."

"Well to me it's refreshing and trust me it is a compliment." He took another sip of his drink. "So Hermione what is your 'way of life' as you put it?"

She smiled. "I'm an art restorer, I turn old, forgotten and damaged paintings and other artwork back into the masterpieces they once were. It's a fascinating job; I meet lots of interesting people, see hundreds of the best masterpieces up close and best of all, no two days are the same. I don't think I could stand being in a nine to five."

"Hey you're preaching to the choir here." Viktor said, causing Hermione to smile. "I hunt for a little gold ball whilst sitting on a broomstick all day. I don't think there's anything _further_away from a nine to five than that! Do you do your own stuff too?"

"I try to but I haven't had the time at the moment. It's just been so busy around here."

Viktor nodded but didn't comment. "Do you do wizard paintings as well?"

"I'm branching into it, well trying too anyway, why do you ask?"

"No reason. It's my parent's fortieth wedding anniversary soon and I was looking to ask an artist to paint them, you know to hang over the fireplace and all that. Sentimental I know."

Hermione's face softened. "Well I think it's sweet. I'm sure they'll love it."

Viktor smiled widely, showing perfectly straight white teeth. "You really think so?" Hermione nodded. "That's great. Are you interested?"

Hermione frowned. "I'm sorry I don't understand."

"In doing the painting of course." Viktor smiled. "I'm sure you'll be great."

Hermione was speechless. In her mind she knew that this could be a big step in her career. The amount of attention her work would get if the project went well was unparalleled. "Well I'd love to! I just can't believe you'd ask me to complete such an important piece of work! Thank you so much."

"Don't worry about it, it was nothing. I'd like to think I'm a good judge of character and I trust that you would do a fantastic job." He drained his glass and handed it back to a nearby waiter. "Please forgive, we have been talking for such a long time and I haven't even asked you to dance! My mother would be horrified at my manners! Would you like to dance Hermione?"

Bizarrely Hermione had to fight back a blush. She put it down to the champagne. "I'd love too, thank you."

After his seventh champagne Harry had moved on to firewhiskey, ignoring Ron and Draco's raised eyebrows.

"What it's my party isn't?" He growled. "I'm allowed to get drunk."

"Mate it's your engagement party shouldn't you be drooling over Hermione or something." Ron said.

Draco leaned in, his tone hushed as he tried not to attract attention. "Seriously Ginny will have your hide if there's one more bad story about you in the press."

"I don't care what the press thinks." Harry muttered, draining his third firewhiskey. "Ginny'll get over it anyway."

The three fell silent and Harry ordered another firewhiskey from a passing waiter. "Just think Harry soon you won't be able to come to these sort of things," Draco said seriously, his face passive but the others could see the mirth in his eyes. "You'll be tucked away at Potter manor doing things that married people do and you won't have time for little old us anymore."

"Yes I can see it now. Harry Potter, once party animal and ladies' man, trades it all in to spend evenings at home at wiping his kids' arses." Ron chuckled, ignoring Harry glare. "Oh how the mighty have fallen."

"Pfftt, you were there. One minute she likes me, the next she hates my guts. Sometimes I swear she's bipolar or something." Harry muttered, nodding at the waiter who bought his firewhiskey.

"To be honest mate you did kind of have it coming." Ron said, bravely considering the look Harry was cutting him. "Ginny was right about you putting your foot in it. 'The girls are training her to be a good wife for me.' Merlin Harry even I'M not that stupid."

Harry frowned, but looked away guilty. If Ron was pulling him up on his manners then he must have done something REALLY stupid. "You know that's not what I meant. I don't even know why I said it, Seamus was goading me and I couldn't help it."

Draco scoffed. "That little Leprechaun goads everyone Harry; I thought you'd be used to it by now."

Harry just shrugged. It was true, Seamus was a known flirt and it was a favourite pastime of his to try and wind up the others with their dates, especially Harry, and usually they laughed it off as a part of who Seamus was but this time-this time was different. Hermione was involved and Harry hated the thought of Seamus or any other guy for that matter drooling all over her. Harry wasn't a possessive man by nature but with Hermione it was different; she was HIS fiancée, soon to be HIS wife and mother of HIS children (if he could stop annoying her for five minutes that is), only HE was allowed to look, touch and hold her damit!

Ron nudged him, drawing Harry out of his musings. "Heads up mate, blonde number one twelve o'clock."

Looking in the direction that Ron indicated, Harry fought to roll his eyes at how predictable some women were. The blonde in question, tall with huge fake breasts that seemed way out of proportion to the rest of her body and Harry was surprised that she didn't topple over considering the weight they obviously placed on her back. It was almost like somebody had stuck two apples on a matchstick. The boys watched her walk slowly towards them, in what she obviously deemed to be a coy manner, her eyes trained on his and her lips, perfectly plump and shiny with some sort of gloss, curved into a smile as he met her gaze.

Harry felt rather than saw the women slip some sort of note into his free hand as she brushed past him and he didn't even need to look to know it was a number. He smiled politely as not to appear rude and, seeing the others eyes planted firmly on her retreating figure, he followed their gaze and immediately knew what they were staring at. He had to admit that she had the woman had long legs and a nice backside but with and small, indifferent shrug he returned to his firewhiskey. Hermione's were better anyhow.

"Are you going to put your tongues in anytime soon?" He asked teasingly, chuckling as they snapped back to reality with a jump.

"I don't know what you mean mate." Ron smiled, the tips of his ears going red with embarrassment.

"Relax Potty just checking out Hermione's competition." Draco smirked and raised his glass in Harry's direction. "I have to hand it to you though; you're a brave man to flirt with danger like that. If Ginny, or worse Hermione, saw you take that girl's number, well let's just say I think even Merlin would be able to save your hide."

Harry laughed loudly, "I'm a trained auror, Draco as are you, and don't tell me that your scared of a flirty woman now? Besides I'm sure she's harmless."

They turned, watching as the woman slowly sipped her martini before catching their eyes. Smiling coyly, the woman exaggeratedly drew the olive into her mouth, pulling the cocktail stick out slowly and sent them a sly wink.

"Sure that she's harmless?" Draco smirked, patting Harry on the back.

Harry shrugged. "Been there, done that, got the t-shirt to prove it."

"T-shirt?" Ron asked bemused, "I thought it was their underwear?"

Draco laughed and Harry rolled his eyes, reaching over and tucking the neatly folded note into Ron's pocket. "There you go mate, early birthday present." He turned to Draco and smirked. "And to answer your question if Hermione did see anything she'd know she has nothing to worry about."

"See that Draco." Ron said, throwing an arm around Harry. "He's getting all sentimental, it must be true love."

"Proper little Romeo and Juliet aren't we?" Draco teased, pinching Harry's cheek as he pushed Ron away.

"Leave it out. You've seen Hermione. You know it's true."

The trio sipped their drinks, casually surveying the crowd around them. "Where is Hermione anyway?" Ron asked, "I thought Ginny was trying to find her but she's over there." He nodded towards the bar and sure enough Ginny was sat chatting to the rest of the girls, laughing at something that Lavender had just said.

"She's probably letting off some steam somewhere." Harry replied, "I think it's best if I leave her to calm down before trying to find her. I like my appendages exactly where they are thanks."

Draco smiled but his face fell somewhat as his sliver eyes gazed across the dance floor and stopping on one particular couple; the woman with curly brown hair and an emerald green dress. Harry wasn't going to like this. Not one bit. "Um Harry, mate, don't take this the wrong way but I think I might have found Hermione."

"Really where?" Harry said, craning his head to try and spot that tell-tale head of curly brown hair.

Ron spotted her first though and shared Draco's grimace. "Over there mate."

Harry's eyes followed where Ron was pointing and felt his heart sink, then fill with annoyance and anger all at the same time. So fast it almost made his head spin. What was Hermione doing dancing with _him_! He didn't know they were friends! Watching Hermione laugh loudly at something _Viktor__Krum_(even the name filled Harry with anger) said as they danced made him clutch the glass in his hand tighter. The nerve of that asshole. She was his wife! Well future wife anyway.

Harry drained the rest of the firewhiskey, ignoring the burning that followed and Draco and Ron's glances. What the hell was _he_doing here anyway? Who else did Ginny invite to this party Cho freaking Chang!

"Harry don't do anything stupid." Ron began but Harry ignored him, his eyes narrowing as Krum twirled Hermione gracefully around the dance floor.

"Oh trust me Ron what I'm about to do is far from stupid." With that and, before Ron or Draco could stop him Harry stalked purposely towards the dance floor.

Hermione had to admit Viktor was a good dancer. Viktor said it was a hidden talent and Hermione laughed, surprisingly enjoying herself. After all she was never one for dancing or being the centre of attention but somehow Viktor made her feel at ease, with his dry wit and charming smile, but no matter how handsome he was she felt no attraction towards him, no tug of her heart strings or tell-tale signs of arousal flickering in her stomach. He was a potential friend, nothing more.

Suddenly Viktor stopped dancing. "I'm sorry; I didn't step on your feet did I? I told you I'm not a very good dancer-" Hermione began but looking up she noticed that Viktor's gaze was not directed at her but on something behind her.

Following his gaze she gasped as she saw the furious face of her fiancée. "Hello Krum, fancy seeing you here." Harry drawled, his eyes narrowing as he saw that Viktor was still stood closely to Hermione. "I didn't know you had an invite."

Viktor's jaw tensed. "Yes well I was invited by one of your other guests as their plus one. Your beautiful fiancée was just giving me the honour of dancing with me. You're a very lucky man."

"Yes I'm aware. Now why don't you run along and find this _guest_ and go back to being _their_ plus one. I'm dancing with Hermione now." Reaching out Harry drew Hermione back to his side, none to gently mind you, causing her to frown deeply.

"Harry!" She hissed, subtly trying to remove out of his grasp but he held fast, his eyes not once leaving Viktor's. "Don't be so rude to guests."

"Well he certainly isn't my guest Hermione." Harry snapped. "Besides you're dancing with me now."

She was about to retort when Viktor beat her too it. "It's alright Hermione. Your fiancée is right I should find where my friends have got to." He shook her hand, turning it to place a soft kiss on the back of her hand, before straitening and ignoring Harry's look of fury. "Thank you for the dance Hermione." With that he was gone, Harry's eyes following him all the way.

"What in Merlin's name was that?" Hermione asked, rounding on Harry.

"What you're angry at me? I just rescued you from that-that- that sleaze and you're having a go at me!"

"Viktor is not a sleaze! Merlin Harry what the hell has got into you! And no I'm not angry I'm furious!" Yanking her arm out of Harry's grip she stormed across the dance floor, surprised that no one around them seemed to notice the argument between the hosts (and 'loved up couple') of the party.

Harry stalked after her, catching her at the end of the dance floor. "Where do you think you're going? You're meant to be dancing with me!"

"I don't dance with assholes."

Harry snorted. "Well you could have fooled me. You were dancing with one just now!"

"Listen Potter despite what you _might_ think I'm not some common tart who wants to air all her dirty laundry in public. The only asshole around here is you!" Stepping away from him she scowled. "No if _you_don't mind I'm going back to the house. I just can't deal with you right now."

Harry could only watch as she walked quickly over to Ginny and the girls to make her goodbye and seeing the deep frown that marred Ginny's face Harry knew he was in for the mother of all hidings that was if Hermione didn't kill him first of course, before expertly slipping out one of the side doors.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He'd have to work extra hard now to get back in Hermione's good books again. Why did he have to be so stupid and let his jealousy (yes ok, you can say it the great ladies' man Harry Potter was jealous) control the words coming out of his mouth. Looking up he blanched as he saw Ginny look in his direction, her frown deepening as she made to stalk over and Harry did the only thing that a sane man could do in his situation, he ran.

What he didn't notice was that someone was following him, someone with blonde hair, long legs and a martini.

* * *

**Ahhhh cliffhanger! I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself, love me or hate me as you will! But just one favour? Please R&R :D**


	19. Chapter 18

**Sorry about the delay (that's life I gues :/) but here we go guys next chapter underwayyyy :) Thanks for all the fab reviews and comments - if you think the stroy could be improved in anyway drop a comment - after all every failure is a success if you learn something from it :) **

**Fingers crossed that you like this chapter, this was/is one of the chapters I'm most worried about :S**

******Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR and publishers. *sob* Kudos to majorgtpie for the original plot bunny :) This chapter is UNBETAED! Sorry about any grammer and spelling mistakes etc. You have been warned!**

**Enjoy and please R&R :)**

* * *

Harry felt a gentle breeze drift across his face. Dobby must have left his bedroom window open again he thought and buried his face further into the pillow. He had been having this wonderful dream. Hermione, Lily and himself had been taking a family holiday to the south of France and they were just enjoying a day out on the beach. Lily was playfully splashing around in ankle deep water whilst Hermione watched. He had spent a few moments just watching them before calling her name and stepping towards them, the sand warm beneath his toes.

Hermione had turned slowly and he felt his breath catch in his throat; she looked so beautiful, standing there barefoot, in a floaty white dress and her hair curling softly around her shoulders. But Hermione's beauty wasn't the thing that made him stop dead in his tracks; she was holding a baby, only a few months old by the size Harry guessed, with Hermione's nose and his own jet black hair.

Hermione smiled widely at him as he grew close and her eyes sparkled with affection. He wrapped his arm around her waist and was surprised when she leaned into him, sighing. The baby cooed in her arms and opened its eyes, startling Harry with their bright emerald green colour. As gently as he could Harry stroked a finger down the baby's smooth cheek, causing the baby to giggle and grab his finger in its tiny hands.

'Seems he's missed his daddy.' Hermione smiled, gently kissing the baby's forehead. She looked up at him then, her eyes flared with attraction, and Harry felt himself instantly harden. 'I missed daddy too.'

Suddenly he felt something soft brush against the corner of his mouth which startled him as the only people around were Hermione, the baby and Lily and it certainly wasn't any of them. Dream Hermione giggled and Harry frowned. Hermione hardly ever giggled. 'It's time to wake up Harry. Time to wake up.'

Harry shot up startled as he felt something wet hit his face and looking next to him he yelled as his eyes found a half dressed blonde woman, wand pointed at his face as she smirked coyly.

'Finally I thought you'd never wake up.' She said and suddenly Harry's head began to spin.

Lifting his hands to cover his head, Harry groaned. 'Where am I? Who are you?' Looking down he noticed that he was only in his boxers. 'And where are my clothes?'

'Relax darling,' the woman said, edging closer to rub her hand over his shoulders in what she thought was a soothing manner. For Harry though it felt wrong, dirty and worthless. It was like his body would only respond to Hermione's touch now. He jerked away, almost falling out of the other end of the bed in the process. 'Don't you remember? You had a little too much to drink and you were in too bad a state to return to the party so I took care of you.'

She giggled and Harry felt his stomach drop, oh merlin no! 'And then you took care of me.'

Harry scrunched his eyes shut, this couldn't be happening! He wouldn't do something like that, not anymore, not as he was preparing to get married and certainly not after Hermione and Lily entered his life! He felt a pair of soft lips press against his neck.

'I must say I'm impressed Mr. Potter. Even three sheets to the wind you were absolutely fantastic in bed.'

Harry shoved her away, not caring if she fell off the bed and landed on her arse. Throwing off the covers he saw his clothes piled at the end of the bed and growled at her. 'You're lying. I wouldn't do something like that to Hermione or Lily! I know I was drunk but you must have followed me here and undressed me, that's all!'

The woman just smirked and reached for her dress, hung loosely on a nearby chair. 'You believe that if it makes you feel better lover but just know that you made me a _very _happy woman last night, over and over and over.'

Harry growled and threw on his clothes. 'I don't believe you. Now get out of here and I don't EVER want to see you around here or around my family again!'

'Don't worry I'm going. I'm sure you're _family _are wondering where you are, you're fiancée is _so _luckily to have such a trustworthy and faithful guy like you.' With a pop she dissaparated, leaving Harry alone with his furious thoughts.

'Damn it!' He yelled, hurling a glass paperweight at the place where the woman had just been before his stomach dropped. 'Hermione!'

* * *

Whilst Harry was experiencing a very rude awakening, Hermione had spent the night tossing and turning before waking up at the crack of dawn feeling more worn out than ever. After making sure Lily was still sound asleep she went for a morning jog around the estate before taking a nice relaxing bubble bath in Harry's spacious bathtub. She definitely wasn't complaining about this!

She sighed, letting the jasmine and lily-flower scent wash over her. She knew that Harry was drunk when he confronted her and Viktor on the dance floor,

'That shouldn't matter though!' Her mind argued.

'Maybe it's just his way of showing he cares about you?' Her heart spoke up.

'A twisted way.' Her mind snorted.

'Still better than no way!'

Hermione groaned and for the fifth time that morning she decided to give Harry the benefit of the doubt. For Lily's sake, she argued, definitely IGNORING the part of her that suggested that it was her ever deepening attraction to Harry that brought on this change.

Resigning herself that she would have to leave this tub sooner or later she quickly dried herself off and dressing in fresh, comfortable clothes, headed for her bedroom.

'Mummy, mummy!' Lily's excited voice greeted her, and extending her arms her little girl jumped into them laughing. 'Come see, come see what Daddy's done!'

Hermione smiled at Lily's happiness, expecting Lily to direct her to her room where Harry had probably put dozens of brand new dolls or stuffed animals along the many shelves. She was surprised however when Lily excitedly pointed to Hermione's own bedroom .

'No Mummy, Daddy left the surprise in your room!'

Frowning, Hermione allowed the extremely excitable Lily to lead her to her bedroom. 'Lily I don't know wha-' She stopped mid-scold, her eyes widening as she took in her room; once neat and pristine and now filled with bright red rose and lily petals.

'Look Mummy!' Lily squealed, holding up a dozen lily petals. 'It's me!'

Hermione smiled, despite her frustrations with Harry watching Lily happy and content always managed to brighten up her day. She plucked a stray petal from her hand and tucked it behind the girl's ear. 'A lily for a Lily.' She said, causing her daughter to laugh and put a bright red rose petal inbetween Hermione's curly hair.

Someone coughed behind them and Hermione didn't need to smell his signature cologne or Lily's excited shout of 'Daddy!' to know it was Harry.

'Hey pumpkin!' He smiled, Hermione turned just in time to see him catch Lily in his open arms. 'Well isn't that a pretty flower, but not as pretty as you or Mummy!' He whispered, tapping her nose affectionately and begrudgingly Hermione had to admit he was a good father.

As if knowing what she was thinking Harry glanced at her and Hermione stared resolutely back. She was not going to back down from this, she knew she was right and therefore he should apologise to her.

'I just wondered if you and this little munchkin wanted to come down to the beach this afternoon, a proper family outing.' He said and Lily squirmed excitedly in his arms.

'Oh please Mummy can we go!' She yelled, turning towards Hermione with big green eyes. 'It'll be so much fun! We can build sandcastles and play in the sea and then I can teach Daddy all about the creatures that live in the rockpools!'

Hermione sighed inwardly. She would never spite Lily of anything so despite her misgivings she smiled, 'Of course we can go. Go change into your swimming costume sweetie while I change into mine.'

At her words Harry set Lily back onto the floor, her feet barely touching the ground before she was rushing out the door.

'Come back when you're done!' Hermione hollered after her, more to break the awkward tension than anything.

Harry cleared his throat again, causing her to frown. 'Look I'm sorry for what happened last night.' Hermione raised an eyebrow. 'All of it.' He continued quickly. 'The remark about you needing wife training, leaving you alone for hours, the thing with Krum; everything. I know I was an asshole, a complete and utter idiot or whatever insults you want to use, I was drunk and I know that's not an excuse but I-'

'Relax Harry.' Hermione cut across his ramblings and looking up Harry was surprised to see her small smile. 'I forgive you; just don't let it happen again.'

Harry grinned and pumped his fist childishly causing Hermione to laugh. 'I didn't think you'd ever forgive me!' He said, kissing her quickly on the cheek. 'I had planned to go all out you know. If you wanted diamonds you would have got diamonds, a brand new car – consider it done but then I remembered that you're not into that sort of thing and that you're favourite flowers are roses because they remind you of England and your home and Lilies because, well, they remind you of a certain someone just down the hall-'

'Harry you're rambling.' Hermione laughed, before looking at him strangely. 'You know my favourite flowers?'

Harry nodded. 'And you're favourite breakfast. Winky!' He called and suddenly a small house elf popped into the room, carrying a large breakfast tray piled high with French toast, Camille tea and different fruits.

Winky handed Hermione the tray but Hermione eyed Harry suspiciously. 'Did you order Winky to make this?'

Harry opened his mouth to respond when Winky beat him to it. 'Oh no Miss Grangy. Master Harry be making it all himself! He made such a mess of my kitchen too Miss Grangy, burnt so much bread before Winky taught him how to make it properly!'

Harry frowned. 'Winky you weren't meant to tell her _that!_'

'Well you told me to always tell the truth to members of the Potter family, Master Harry and Miss Grangy will soon be Mrs. Potter!'

Harry grumbled, whilst Hermione laughed. 'Thanks Winky.' He said, the elf giving them one cheery wave before leaving. 'I knew that suggestion would come and bite me in the arse sooner or later.'

'Oh hush Harry,' Hermione chuckled as she made herself comfortable on the bed, the tray resting gently on her lap. 'I think it's sweet that Winky helped you cook breakfast. It's obvious that she just wants to help you, she adores you. Much like the other elves I might add.'

Harry scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. 'Yeah, well I'm nothing to admire.'

Hermione hummed. 'Perhaps. S_ometimes _you have your git moments but all in all I guess you aren't such a bad guy Harry.' She gave him the once over, watching as he shuffled his feet nervously, trying to think of a way to break the uneasy silence. This was a completely different Harry to the one she first met and this shy, caring side was _much _better appreciated thank you very much. It made him just that much more endearing and, dare she say it, cute; it almost reminded her of Lily.

But before she could speak Harry's stomach let off a loud grumble, making her snort with laughter. 'Have you even eaten yet Harry?' She asked.

'No, I wanted to find you first and apologise for my behaviour. I'll eat later.'

'Nonsense, you can share mine.' Hermione replied, nodding towards the large tray that was overflowing with food. 'I'm never going to be able to eat all this.'

She patted the space next to her and Harry smiled, following her request.

'This is so good.' Hermione groaned and Harry clenched his jaw unnoticed. Did she _have _to make those sorts of noises? Especially in the position they were in, albeit a platonic one, or more importantly _where _they were? 'Not even ma mere can make it this good, and she is _French!'_

Harry laughed, shuffling closer so that he could grab a piece of delicious French toast, his arm automatically moving behind Hermione's back as he did so. Stuffing the piece into his mouth Harry could see where she was coming from, the toast was fantastic.

'Remind me to give Winky a raise!' Harry said, reaching for another piece of toast.

Hermione's breath hitched. 'You pay your elves?'

'Of course.' Harry said nonchalantly, swallowing his second piece. Merlin these things were good! 'They're part of my staff, just like the bodyguards or the lawyers and what have you, why shouldn't they get paid?'

He went to reach for another piece when he felt Hermione gently kiss him on the cheek. Glancing up at her he was shocked to find her eyes glistening with tears. 'What's the matter?' Harry asked, immediately forgetting about the breakfast in front of them, 'Are you ok? What's happened?'

'Oh it's nothing Harry,' Hermione sniffed, dabbing at her eyes. 'Just a female thing is all.'

Harry wasn't convinced, his arm immediately tightening around her. 'No if something's bothering you then I want to know about it.' Harry said. 'We're a family now; you, me and Lily. Whatever bothers or worries you, now bothers and worries me also.'

Hermione smiled brightly at him and Harry was reminded of his dream. He felt his heart speed up in his chest and his palms sweat; he'd do anything to have her smile like that all the time. Was this love? Hermione began speaking, effectively cutting off his wandering thoughts.

'Well I've always been against slave labour, and that's what it is of course for the elves that don't get paid. At Beauxbatons, when I found out that they used house elves in my fifth year I was horrified and tried everything to give them a better life, even if it meant freeing them.'

Harry nodded, allowing her to continue. This _most certainly _wasn't in her file and believe it or not he was actually interested.

'I even tried starting a club, coming up with names like the Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare for Merlin's sake.'

Harry was suddenly glad she didn't come to Hogwarts; she would have been teased something fierce if that name had got out. Ron would have called it SPEW or something.

'Of course no one listened to me or what I had to say and after a while I guess I just gave up hope. You don't know how much it means to me to hear that you pay house elves like Winky.' She sniffed loudly before leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on the corner of Harry's mouth. 'You're a pretty decent guy you know Harry.'

Harry averted his eyes, feeling the guilt of this morning's events eating away at his insides. 'Not really..' He began before Hermione shook her head.

'Where's this modesty suddenly coming from?' She laughed, causing Harry to smile back at her. 'I might have thought you were an arrogant, conceited, annoying git-'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Thanks for the pep talk love.'

'-but now I can see that you're not. You're a great father to Lily, your friends always sing your praises and even your house elves adore you. Don't be so hard on yourself.' She smiled brightly at him and Harry couldn't resist, he leant over and ever so gently pressed his lips to hers.

He felt her instantly respond but just as he went to deepen the kiss an excited voice shattered the silence.

'Ready Mummy, ready Daddy!' They broke apart, Hermione smiling softly at the disappointed look in Harry's eyes before looking at her daughter. Lily however was more interested in the breakfast tray. 'Oh wow! Breakfast in bed!' She squealed, bounding over to Harry's side. 'Can I have some too Daddy?'

Harry glanced at Hermione. 'Well I don't know Princess. What if you get food all down your lovely white dress?'

Hermione snorted inwardly. Lily was many things but messy she was not; she figured that was Fleur's genes coming through, Fleur was nothing if not proper whilst Harry was anything but.

'Oh please Daddy please. I'll promise I'll be careful!' Lily pleaded and Harry smiled, lifting the girl up so that she was nestled comfortably inbetween them, the tray lay softly over her lap.

Lily smiled, gleefully tucking into a piece of French toast. 'Mummy,' She said suddenly.

'Hmmm.'

'Do you think we could do this every morning? I like it; it means we're a family.'

Hermione felt her heart lurch, but not in fear more affection. She caught Harry's eye over Lily's head and he winked good naturedly. 'Of course sweetie, like a proper family.'

After breakfast Harry had taken his two favourite girls to a local park for a proper family day out. There first of many Hermione had said jokingly but Harry couldn't help but agree. This afternoon they'd be heading for the Granger household where Harry would finally meet his in-laws, something that Ginny was ecstatic about.

'I mean really Harry the wedding isn't that far away and you still haven't met her parents!' She had said. 'What were you going to do if I hadn't arranged this family get together with Dan and Margarette? Smile at them as you're stood at the altar? Meet them at the reception? Say hello at the hospital after your first child is born?'

Harry had rolled his eyes but knew Ginny was right. Not that he would ever tell her that of course. He knew that after the family barbeque at the Grangers both him and Hermione would be knee deep in wedding jobs and ticking the seemingly never-ending things that Ginny had on her list. As they walked along beautiful beach, Harry pleasantly surprised when Hermione linked their fingers together as Lily skipped ahead, they had joked about eloping just to get out of the countless jobs and fittings Ginny had put them through.

'Could you imagine everyone's faces?' Harry chuckled. 'If the Prophet suddenly announced that the wedding was off because we were already married?'

'Ginny would have our hides.' Hermione laughed. 'Not to mention what ma mere, Dad and Molly would do to you.'

'I'd almost be worth it just to see her face.' Harry said, raising an eyebrow as her second sentence registered in his mind. 'Oi and when did this all come down to me huh? It takes two people to marry you know!'

Hermione smiled innocently. 'But everyone knows that you would have corrupted me with your devilish charm and dry wit into doing anything you say.'

Harry laughed, poking her in the side gently and causing her to yelp. 'You innocent? You're about as innocent as a fire breathing dragon!'

'Is that meant to be a compliment Potter?' Hermione poked him right back. 'Cause if it is you need to improve your technique.'

'I'll have you know I happen to love fire breathing dragons.' He replied, nuzzling her face playfully and causing her to laugh. 'Especially one in particular.'

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled up at him. Harry felt his heart lurch at the emotion of her eyes, something that seemed familiar yet all too distant at the same time. 'Nice save. Hey maybe we should go the whole hog and stuff a pillow down my dress and pretend I'm pregnant. That'd really get tongues wagging.' She squeezed his hand and raised an eyebrow in question, fighting to keep a straight face. She lost and soon they were both howling with laughter, Lily oblivious as she raced along the sand.

Harry stopped as a thought entered his mind. 'Do you want them? Children I mean.' He didn't add what he really wanted to, _with me_. He knew it would make her feel uncomfortable, looking at her startled face he thought he had pushed the envelope just that little too far. 'I'm sorry I mean I don't want to push you or anything-'

Hermione squeezed his hand gently, her fingers wrapping around his tightly and cutting off whatever he was about to say. 'It is fine Harry it just surprised me that's all.' Her eyes travelled to Lily, who had perched herself amongst the sand not far away from them, intent on building a sandcastle.

Harry quickly glanced around before transfiguring his coat into a large blanket for them to sit on. He leant back, shifting his weight onto his hands before looking up at her. 'You can sit down you know.'

She smiled down at him, breaking out of her thoughts and surprising him once again by sitting between his open legs. Immediately his arms reached out, wounding their way around her waist and allowing her to lie back against him, her back moulding to his chest.

'Do you want children Harry?' She asked softly, seemingly more interested in his hands.

Harry coughed, his arms unconsciously tightening around her. 'I'm happy with anything that you want. You are going to be the one who carries them after all. If you want kids then I'll be happy to have as many as you want. If you don't-' He glanced at Lily and smiled. '-then it doesn't matter. Lily is perfect.'

Hermione smiled, although Harry couldn't see it. Glancing at Lily she thought the exact same thing, she was perfect but that didn't mean there wasn't room on that perfect pedestal for anybody else. Based on his earlier behaviour she would have thought that he would have all but demanded heirs and children but he really was full of surprises.

'I want children Harry.' She said simply, feeling him inhale deeply. 'I always have, I was always the mother hen out of the three of us, despite Fleur being the eldest. I just never thought I would find anyone to have them with, or who I would _want _to have them with.' She tilted her head to look at him. Hard to do when your back's facing them you know. 'Until now of course.'

Harry grinned widely as he looked down at her. She really wanted children and with HIM! After everything she still wanted them and for Harry, well, this was like a dream come true; a family was all he ever wanted, right back to when he looked in that mirror back in first year. He leant down, kissing her firmly but lovingly on the mouth, nuzzling her nose as he pulled away.

'You've made me really happy you know.' He whispered gently and Hermione closed her eyes, willing the tears that had sprung up to her eyelids to disappear.

'Tis the job of a wife I'm afraid.' She replied, feeling Harry's chest bubble with mirth. She raised her eyebrows playfully. 'Besides I thought you wouldn't have minded if I had said either way? What would you have done if I had said I didn't want any?'

Harry didn't remove his head from her neck, gently pressing small kisses on the soft skin. 'I don't but I was hoping and praying that you'd say yes. If you hadn't I could have dealt with it.'

'Good job I said yes then.' Hermione said, moaning softly as he sucked on the sensitive part of her neck. She linked her fingers with the ones resting gently on her stomach. 'How many?'

'Hmmm?'

Hermione rolled her eyes, not bothering to stop the shivers that raced through her at Harry's touch. 'Children? How many children do you want?'

Harry nipped at her neck teasingly. 'That's up to you sweetheart. I'm happy with any number you say.'

'Harry.' Hermione teased, her tone one of warning nonetheless.

Harry finally brought his face away, resting it on her shoulder so that they could both watch Lily. 'Four.'

Hermione glanced at him in surprise. 'That's just the number I was thinking.' She said. 'Lily deserves to grow up with lots of siblings around her that look up to her. I was an only child the vast majority of my childhood and I hated it.'

Harry nodded. He certainly knew that feeling growing up with the Dursleys.

'And you deserve watching your children grow up all the way Harry; their first steps, words, tooth everything. You're a good father you know. I'm-I'm sorry that I kept Lily from you.' She looked down but Harry stopped her, tilting her head back towards his.

'Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault. I don't blame you.' No I blame Fleur, he thought bitterly. He smiled brightly, kissing her deeply and leaving her breathless. 'You know that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.'

He was just about to kiss her again when Lily bounded over. 'Mummy, Mummy can we go play in the sea Mummy?'

Hermione smiled, squeezing Harry's thigh for him to release her. 'Of course sweetie.' Standing to full height, she quickly removed her dress revelling a bright red bikini that, in Harry's mind, was the perfect creation of clothes he had ever seen.

Harry, subtly as he could, tried to cross his legs not wanting to embarrass himself by letting either of the two females see the tent he was now pitching in his shorts. His eyes raked over miles upon miles of buttery smooth, tanned skin before landing on her face. She was smirking coyly and Harry fought back a groan.

'Are you coming?' She asked and the question would have been seen to be completely innocent, expect for the devilish smirk playing on her lips, teasing tone and the way her eyes slowly swept down his body, lingering on his crotch.

Harry swallowed, causing Hermione to smirk even wider. 'I'll be down in a minute, just got to you know, finish up here.'

'Don't be too long will you.' Hermione teased.

Harry raised an eyebrow, desire shining through his eyes and turning them into a dark green. 'Oh I can take as long as you want sweetheart.'

This time it was Hermione's turn to swallow, but Harry thought she played it off well given her smile and teasing wink. He wouldn't have even notice that his words had affected her at all if he hadn't gotten so good at watching her, oh yes he knew _exactly _when she was aroused.

Taking Lily's hand, Harry's two favourite girls raced down the beach whilst Harry fought to keep his eyes off of Hermione's arse, settling instead to look skywards and recite potion ingredients backwards.

He had just calmed down so to speak when a tired old, voice wheezed. 'That your family son?'

Harry tilted his head, his eyes falling on an old man, dressed in oddly thick clothes considering the good weather, a golden retriever sat by his side. Harry looked back at Hermione and Lily, know playing tag by the water's edge and nodded. 'Yeah.'

They stood in silence for a moment before the old man spoke again. 'Take my advice son, she looks like a keeper, don't let her slip through your fingers.'

Harry smiled. 'I don't intend to.'

The old man chuckled at his expression. 'You look just like I do when I look at my wife. She always says that people in love can immediately recognise others in love. Never thought it was true until now.'

Harry should have been startled by the old man's observation but somehow he wasn't. He knew all along what that feeling of warmth meant when he saw her, that tingling feeling when they kissed, touched or hugged or the way he fell asleep thinking of her, woke up thinking about her and used the time inbetween to dream about her. Deep down he knew he loved Hermione.

The dog sat beside the old man barked suddenly, making Harry jump and the old man laugh. 'I shan't waste anymore of your time son; go be with your family.'

Harry smiled and jumped to his feet, waving as an excited Lily shouted to him from Hermione's arms. 'You know what I think I will.' He nodded his goodbyes and set off towards the sea.

Halfway there he stopped and went to thank the old man for his kind words when he gasped. The old man was nowhere in sight, he glanced up and down the beach but he was gone. How strange, Harry thought, and shrugged, a smile forming on his face as he heard his two favourite girls in the world call his name.

* * *

**Well there you have it chapter 18 done and dusted! If you like the story pleases drop a comment if you don't well still drop a comment and tell me**** why not lol :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Heyyy :)**

**Can't believe all the positive response the last chapter got! Thanks guys :D Was going to wait until Sunday to upload this but I finished it earlier than expected and ta da, without further ado I'd like to introduce chapter 19 :)**

******Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR and publishers. *sob* Kudos to majorgtpie for the original plot bunny :) This chapter is UNBETAED! Sorry about any grammer and spelling mistakes etc. You have been warned!**

**Enjoy and please R&R :)**

* * *

Hermione took the hand Harry offered her, stepping out of the car and onto the dirt path of her parent's home. Since Hermione had left they'd bought a cottage out in the country to get away from the hubbub of city life during their retirement years; something that Hermione's father had rushed to defend,

'Not that we're old mind you.' He joked. 'We still like to go – what is it dear? – 'out on the town' like the rest of you youngsters!'

She didn't need to glance at her watch to know they were running late, but for once Hermione didn't care. She had been having so much fun with Lily and Harry on the beach that she had completely lost track of time; even watching Harry hold his mobile away from him in fear as Ginny screamed at him from the other end was hilarious. Harry had been right, it was a proper family outing, their first one, and if she was honest with herself, she couldn't wait for the next one.

Hermione let her eyes travel across the familiar sight of her step-mother's prized garden, full of beautiful flowers and trees and, with the soft twittering of birds playing in the bird bath, it remind her of the quaint, homely cottages that Disney princesses lived in before being swept away by their handsome prince. She glanced over at Harry who just helping Lily out of the car and smiled. He wasn't quite Prince Charming (after all he could still have his git moments) but he wasn't far off. She watched as he bent over, but it doesn't hurt that he has an absolutely gorgeous arse that she just wanted to…

She cleared her throat as Harry returned to his full height, Lily next to him, as he smiled and held out a hand for Hermione to take. Returning his smile, Hermione slipped her hand into his larger one, entwining their fingers and flat-out refusing to meet Ginny's smirking eyes.

As they made their way up the dirt path, Lily scampering ahead, she could see the smoke of the grill coming from around the back and laughter and loud voices filled her ears, letting her know that her aunts and uncles had decided to make an appearance too.

Lily headed straight for the door, leaving the adults trailing behind, but two steps from the house, the door swung open and Lily was met by her grandmother, who swept her up into a large hug.

"Oh my goodness, Lily dear, you're getting so big and look just how pretty you are." Mrs. Granger cooed, setting her back down.

"Is that my Hermione?" Mr. Granger's voice sounded from inside the house. "I thought I heard something."

Hermione grinned, dropping Harry's hand and dashing forward into her father's arms.

"Daddy!" She squealed giving him a tight hug.

"Ah, that is my little girl." He grinned affectionately dropping a kiss on her cheek. "And I remember Ginny, so this must be Harry."

Ginny allowed herself to be pulled into hug, dropping a kiss on Mr. Granger's cheek as she pulled away. Stepping back, Ginny none to subtly pushed Harry forward to greet the man, ignoring Harry's glare and Hermione and Mrs. Granger's smirks. Mr. Granger took a second to remove his glasses and clean the lenses before resettling them on his nose. Looking up and down he took in the man his daughter was about to marry with an aloof hand shake.

Harry wasn't easily intimidated but he found himself a bit wary of the way the elder man was looking at him. He glanced over at Hermione who smiled back innocently; she had previously described her father as a mild-mannered dentist who didn't have a bad bone in his body. Looking at the man in front of him, easily meeting Harry's eyes with his tall frame, Mr. Granger looked as far away from mild mannered as one could possibly get. Judging by his greeting Harry was sure Mr. Granger was in no way ready to give up his daughter into the care of another man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." He forced out, a strained smile gracing his face. He heard a snort behind him and didn't need to turn around to know it was Ginny.

"Quite." Mr. Granger continued to eye him for a second more before wrapping an arm around his daughter's shoulders, his free hand grasping Lily's and inviting the three girls inside.

Harry watched them go, his spirits lifting when Hermione's eyes met his over her father's arm and smiled gently at him. Mrs. Granger chuckled next to him and Harry looked at her sheepishly, he hadn't even realised that she was still there.

'Sorry Mrs. Granger I-' Harry began but Mrs. Granger shushed him.

'Please Harry its Margarette, you're part of the family now!' She pulled him into a quick hug, kissing both his cheeks and reminding Harry that she was of French blood. He was surprised however that he didn't notice her accent; Fleur and Gabrielle's were much more pronounced. 'Don't mind him. He has no sons and is taking full hazing upon himself and his nephews to complete. I'm sure he'll come around.'

'Thanks, somehow I have a feeling I'm going to need your confidence." Harry laughed as Margarette tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and led him out back.

'He will once he sees how much you love his daughter and granddaughter.' She stopped just before the back door and looked up at sharply. 'I assume Hermione has told you about the circumstances that led to Lily being placed in her care?'

Harry looked down at her, his mind noting just how much in common Margarette had with her two biological daughters. As a matter of fact he guessed that the woman in front of him would have been a carbon copy of Fleur if she had survived to retirement age. He didn't know just how much Hermione (or Fleur) had told her parents about Lily's conception or his true relationship to her so he settled with a nod.

'Ah good, I'm glad that little girl has got both her real parents now. I loved my daughter with all my heart but sometimes-' She sighed and Harry saw for the first time the damage Fleur's selfish behaviour had done to her mother.

Suddenly he felt guilty, before he had met and fell in love with Hermione (yes there was no denying it!) he was hell bent on whisking Lily away from the woman who had kept her hidden from him all those years but know looking at Margarette's dejected face he realised that Lily (despite being Hermione's daughter) was also half of Fleur; now the only thing that reminded her family of the good, however small and well hidden, that was in Fleur. He gulped nervously, and he could have taken all that happiness and joy away from them by selfishly snatching Lily, he never felt so horrible and disgusted at himself in all his life; not even after Sirius died in his fifth year.

'My daughter wasn't ready to look after Lily the way she should have been looked after but it wasn't right of her to use Hermione like that. Hermione was all set to go to Greece you know, help some of the best art historians and restorers in the world with a major discovery they had recently found but when Lily came she had to say no. It almost broke my heart seeing how much pain that girl felt through my daughter's actions. She gave up her dreams for Lily and will continue doing so until that little girl is the happy, that's just the kind of woman she is. In my eyes she's Lily's true mother, no matter what biology says.'

Harry gulped; extra guilt mixing with resentment of Fleur eating away at his stomach before realising that maybe it was all for the best, maybe it was meant to happen this way. If Fleur had raised Lily she wouldn't have been anything like the little girl excitedly chatting away to her grandfather in the garden; Hermione would have moved to Greece and perhaps they would never have met, he wouldn't have seen what a fantastic, beautiful woman she was inside and out and fallen in love with her. Merlin's beard he could have been married to Fleur for all he knew.

'I know. Hermione's the best, most beautiful woman I've ever seen.' Harry replied, not taking his eyes off his fiancée. 'Both inside and out.'

Margarette sniffed, her eyes filling with tears but she ignored Harry's apologies. 'No don't be sorry. I've always wanted my girls to fall in love and marry the person who loved them for who they really are and I know that Hermione has found that person in you Harry. Once Dan has stopped with this ridiculous hazing thing he'll see that too.'

She smiled up at him, wiping away the last of her tears. 'I'll just go see where Lily disappeared off too; you go and enjoy yourself with Hermione.' Margarette grinned, leaving him at the back door of the house.

With a deep breath, Harry stepped through to the backyard where there were a number of people covering an array of ages. An elderly couple, he assumed to be Hermione's grandparents, sat at a picnic table holding little children, Lily amongst them Harry noted. There were a few people around that seemed to be his and Hermione's age and judging by the way the men were giving him a once over, he was certain they were Hermione's cousins who had teamed up with Mr. Granger for his hazing plan. The other, older couples around them seemed rather indifferent and happy to be with the family. Harry assumed that they must be Hermione's aunts and uncles.

He couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face seeing a few small dogs running around the yard. They weren't nearly as big Sirius but at least he could tease Hermione over the fact that she wasn't a 100% bona fide cat person.

'What are you doing just standing around there? Mingle! This is about to be your family!' Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when Ginny popped up at his side from seemingly nowhere.

'You know funny as it sounds, I don't know a single person here and the majority of the guys are still deciding whether I live or die, so excuse me if I take a moment to assess the best the situation before jumping straight in.' Harry quipped, rolling his eyes playfully.

Ginny stared at him blankly before a huge grin split her face. 'Oh my God, Harry I completely and totally forgot, you've never had to do this before.'

'Do what?'

'Meet the parents.' Ginny answered, sipping her cocktail to hide her smirk. Harry pursed his lips, trying his best to ignore Ginny's knowing eyes.

'Aw, this is absolutely priceless, maybe I should take a photo for the guys; Lil' Harry's first serious relationship.' Ginny cooed, pinching his cheek. Harry pulled away from the offending hand and frowned. Ginny seemed to take no notice. 'I wouldn't tell them that though. Not good for your first impression.'

'Thanks for the tip Dr. Love but I figured that much out on my own.'

'What are you two over here whispering about?' Hermione asked, coming up on Harry's other side and causing him to jump back startled.

'Gee, what is it with you two and popping up today?' Harry snapped, recovering from his shock long enough to wrap his free arm around Hermione's waist, bringing her tightly into his body.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. 'Um, sorry?'

'Don't worry about him; he's just jumpy because he's not sure how to go about making a good first impression.' Ginny informed her, cupping her hand over her mouth as if she was telling a big secret.

'I can still hear you, you know.' Harry grumbled. 'And I never said that. Stop putting words in my mouth Ginny.'

'You see, he's completely on edge.' Ginny grinned.

'Oh Harry, there's nothing to worry about.' Hermione smiled up at him and rubbed his back soothingly in what she thought was a calming manner. For Harry though his mind travelled elsewhere, imaging if her hand was rubbing his bare back, or his chest or better yet his…. He had to put a stop to these thoughts right now; otherwise he definitely wouldn't make it through this barbeque alive.

'I'm not worried, where'd you get that idea from?' Harry frowned, softening slightly when Hermione kissed him gently on the corner of his mouth and grinned.

'He's in denial too, that's absolutely adorable.' Ginny laughed.

Hermione nodded and reached up to stroke his face. 'It is isn't it.'

Unlike when Ginny was teasing him Harry didn't pull away from Hermione's touch, in fact Ginny would swear later that he actually leaned into it. 'I'm not in denial, I'm . . .'

'ARE YOU THREE GOING TO STAND OVER THERE ALL DAY OR DO WE GET TO MEET YOUR FIANCE SOME TIME TODAY HERMIONE?' One of her cousins shouted across the garden.

'WILL YOU HANG ON A SEC?' Hermione shouted back, glaring fiercely. 'Sorry, Jonathan's the outspoken one in the family.'

'He's also the funny one, reminds me of Ron actually.' Ginny grinned.

'Peachy, they're not all like her brothers are they? I have to admit, I pity the guy who tries to marry you Gin.' Harry said.

'Well I'll have you Harry Potter that Dra-' Ginny ranted, covering her mouth and turning as red as her hair.

'What?' Harry asked, frowning questionably as Ginny turned even redder. She shared a knowing glance at Hermione, who smiled and squeezed Harry's waist, bringing his attention back to her.

'Nope besides John they're not similar at all.' Hermione said quickly. 'My family's quite reserved actually. You know my parents both took early retirement and most of my cousins either own book shops or small businesses of their own. My aunt and uncle by the lemonade over there own a café and the two by the pool with their children own a day care centre. My aunt sitting with my grandparents is a nurse and her husband is a lawyer, they're John's parents. Oh he's a lawyer too, by the way, so don't let him try to talk circles around you.'

Harry smiled, filing away Ginny's outburst for a later date. 'Thanks, I'll keep that in mind.'

'Good then, come on.' Hermione tugged gently on his hand, leading him towards her family. Harry followed uncertainly, noting Ginny's relieved look of thanks towards Hermione.

'Harry, this is my father's only sister Amelia and her husband Cameron. They're John and Will's parents and these are my grandparents on my father's side Alice and Rupert.'

Harry smiled and shook hands with both elder couples, linking each to the description Hermione had given him. He really hoped he wasn't going to be expected to know anything about muggle nursing, though he was sure he could keep up with muggle law. Thankfully they merely made small talk about what he did for a living which he decided to just say law enforcement and be very vague with descriptions. Quidditch would be completely lost onto them.

Harry knew they were only being polite but he really hoped that they would stop asking about his work, he was having difficulty keeping a straight face whenever Hermione turned her head to muffle her laughter at his vague answers. Her grandparents were much simpler to please they just made inquiries about the wedding which Hermione could easily answer whilst Harry let her take charge. He was almost reluctant to leave knowing they'd be the easiest people he'd talk to all day.

Next he was introduced to the couple who owned the day care. He mentally named himself the king of BS as he was grilled about his philosophy on children. Apart from Lily, who Harry was pleased to say turned out all but perfect thanks to Hermione (he would have to ask her how she did that!) he knew nothing about children. They asked about his family and were animatedly sympathetic as he gave his simple 'they died when he was young' answer. Hermione excused them before he had to go into any detail. She knew her aunt could be just a bit too curious sometimes.

The last of the elder couples was the couple who owned the café, who were surprisingly easy to get along with. They invited the Harry to stop by for tea any time and briefly discussed the latest flavours they'd come up with. He found it peaceful how in sync the couple was, finishing each other's sentences and explaining how they bounced ideas off of each other. He grinned, thinking that hopefully he and Hermione might be that in sync one day.

He stole a glance at Hermione as his arm made its way around her shoulders, wondering if she was thinking the same thing he was. Noticing his look she smiled up at him and pecked his cheek, her arm still wrapped tightly around his waist before resting her head against his shoulder. He couldn't help but grin. He liked that idea maybe they could balance each other out with his adventurous nature and her reserved.

Harry was extremely reluctant to leave the harmonized aura the café couple had created. The part he was dreading the most was coming up. Having to deal with Hermione's male cousins wasn't something he was looking forward to. Somehow the thought of having to prove himself worthy of her just didn't thrill him. What if he didn't pass? Would they convince her to call off the wedding? Would she actually agree to calling off the wedding? He paused to study her for a moment. Would she really do that?

Hermione frowned, she didn't understand the look Harry was giving her but he shook his head, indicating he would tell her later and, risking outrage from her male relatives, he pressed a lingering kiss on her mouth. With a smile, Hermione accepted his nod and turned to begin the trek towards her cousins. She honestly didn't know how they'd respond.

She was sure her father had probably told the men to act tough but there certainly wasn't anything threatening about a shop owner with glasses and a permanent cold, which is how she'd describe all of them but John. He was definitely the black sheep of the family but by far the most fun when growing up. She'd been tempted on more than one occasion to tell him about her magic just because he'd be the only one to find it cool rather than call her insane. It was impossible to stop the grin that spread across her face as she approached her favourite cousin.

'Well, it's about time. I was beginning to think maybe you'd forgotten about your favourite cousin.' Jonathan grinned, his brown eyes twinkling as he pulled Hermione into a hug.

'I don't think it's possible to forget you, that'd be too much of a miracle.' Hermione joked, hugging her cousin tight. She laughed as he tried to ruffle her hair like they used to do as kids, stepping back and feeling Harry's arm return to her waist.

'You're funny.' John grinned, rolling his eyes but ruffling his blonde hair like Harry was prone too. He turned to Harry and his eyes narrowed. 'And you must be Harry, whom I've heard nothing about.'

Harry took the hand offered to him, not quite sure how he was supposed to respond. 'That'd be me indeed.'

'You'd have heard of him if I thought you were important enough to tell. Just be content that now you are.' Hermione quipped, sticking out her tongue at John playfully, laughing when he tried to grab it. John really hadn't changed at all. Taking Harry's hand and steering him towards her other cousins, Hermione went to start the introductions. "Harry this is…'

'Thomas and his wife Felicity, Tom, Fee this is Harry. So what do you do for a living?' John jumped in, ignoring Hermione's frown.

'It's nice to meet you, Thomas, Felicity.' Harry grinned, shaking their hands. At least they looked accepting, Harry was sure that John was using his creepy lawyer skills on him to try and find anything untruthful or sinister. 'As for what I do, I do a lot of things; I play part time for a professional sports team and work in law enforcement during the off season.'

Harry flicked a glance to Hermione who was grinning at the loose description of his jobs.

'I'm a lawyer myself but what kind of sports are you into?' John jumped in again as Tom was about to return Harry's greeting.

'Anything really, rugby, football, tennis….' Harry shrugged, his grip on Hermione tightened playfully. 'Hermione still hasn't shown me how good she is on the court, Miss Junior Tennis Champ!'

Hermione turned bright red and slapped at his arm. 'Harry!'

Harry kissed her bright red face. 'Sorry love I couldn't resist.'

'I'm not really a sports person myself.' Thomas jumped in giving Jonathan a sharp glare when he looked to interrupt the couple's moment. Personally he didn't want to get involved with Uncle Dan's hazing. Harry seemed like a perfectly nice guy and really in love with his younger cousin. 'I own a bookstore with Felicity. Do you read much Harry?'

'I'm rather fond of reading when I have the time but work and this one-' He nodded to Hermione. '-keep me busy most of the time.'

'See Hermione the guy doesn't read much! That's a deal breaker right there!' John interrupted. Hermione rolled her eyes but laughed.

'I suppose I ought to introduce myself because if I don't I doubt I'll ever get the chance. I'm William and this is my wife Victoria and since we seem to be spinning this interview off with jobs, I'm a banker.' William interjected; Harry shook his hand, finding it difficult to contain the laugh that threatened to escape him at William's introduction. Despite what Ginny said William instantly reminded him of Percy.

'It's very nice to meet you both.'

'Well I suppose before they start throwing fits as well this is Simon, Calvin, and Daniel.' John stated, gesturing to the three single men left. They exchanged brief waves but there was no time left for conversation as Margarette called everyone together for lunch.

* * *

Hermione smiled as she again glanced at Harry's face. Walking around the villa it was evident that Harry had never really had a real family experience; everything was shiny, new and in its correct place. She had said it before but the place had screamed 'don't touch!', it was more of a show house than a family home and the complete opposite of Hermione's old flat where Lily's pictures decorated the fridge and toys, dolls and crayons would always be scattered around the floor.

But over the passing weeks the villa had become much more homely; family pictures that were often embarrassing (like the one of Lily's first birthday where a bout of accidental magic had turned Hermione's hair into a bright pink afro) had replaced the model-like posed portraits of Harry that had littered the walls, dolls and children's toys were often found hidden in the chairs or on tables and, Hermione's personal favourite, Lily's pictures had found their way back to the fridge.

When they were out though, it was easy to forget about Harry's lack of family experience; their time at the beach earlier for one. But she could see it now, as he looked half in awe, half in surprise at the easy flow of the people around him. How the children played and laughed at their table and the dogs periodically begged someone into giving them scraps, the husbands and wives finishing each other's statements, brushing hands, and laughing together. He seemed most fond of watching her grandparents, so old but still so in love.

Sometimes he'd watch her for a bit when he thought she wouldn't notice but she'd always bask in the glow of his attention for a bit before grinning at him, letting him know he'd been caught again. He didn't seem embarrassed at being caught though and Hermione had blushed brightly when he'd slipped his fingers between hers atop the table. He smiled widely at her, a spark of something (Hermione thought it was love but she couldn't be sure) entering his eyes before returning to his meal.

Despite her blush Hermione didn't pull away, squeezing his fingers affectionately as she caught her step-mother's eye. Margarette had grinned, winking at her before poking her husband less than subtly and pointed to their hands. He gave Harry a warning look, which Harry didn't see, then stabbed into his potato salad but Hermione had seen the small smile tugging at the corner of her father's mouth afterward.

'So Harry, my brother tells me you live in Italy?' Her Aunt Amelia asked.

'That's right.' Harry nodded.

'Well, dear tell us about your home.' Amelia prompted, chuckling.

'Ah well it's a villa, Romanesque style, very old, mostly stone-'

'It's beautiful.' Ginny jumped in. 'I have pictures.'

`Pictures?' Harry mouthed at Hermione, who simply shrugged. Ginny flashed him a grin after digging a large wad of photos out of her purse and passed them around. Harry felt a stab of worry, Hermione's wider family didn't know about magic, what if Ginny had gave them moving pictures?

'Well it certainly is beautiful.' Amelia commented, indicating the picture of the front of Harry's villa. Thankfully it was an ordinary muggle one.

'And big.' Cameron added.

'Yes, that too dear.' Amelia laughed.

'You're moving there Hermione?' Felicity asked.

'Yes, actually most of my things are already there.'

'Already?' John cocked his head, his eyes holding a teasing twinkle.

'Not what I meant.' Hermione blushed as her grandparents exchanged words among themselves about impatient couples these days.

'Well it's a fine place dear but awfully far away to be raising my grandchildren.' Margarette, commented.

'Mum! Ten pages ahead, we haven't even talked about that yet!' Hermione exclaimed, this was a lie considering they had had this very conversation this morning but Hermione knew if her father got wind of it then he was likely to go into cardiac arrest.

'Really dear, don't encourage them. They aren't even married yet.' Her father added sullenly. His wife rolled his eyes.

'They're already living together Uncle Dan, I don't know what you're trying to protect her from.' John threw in.

'Must you always be so...?' Hermione started, the hand entwined with Harry's clenching, crushing Harry's fingers.

'So what?' John challenged, smirking at his cousin's fury.

'Don't even get me started with you.' Hermione snapped, ignoring Harry's affectionate squeeze of her hand but released her hold somewhat, allowing the blood to return to his fingers.

Harry glanced at Ginny who was covering her mouth to stop her from laughing. He had to admit it was amusing how suddenly animated everyone was. Giving their opinion on them living together, whether or not they should move back to England, and what baby names they liked. He listened for a moment as Hermione's parents argued over whether she should be living at home till the wedding or not before Ginny jumped in assuring everyone that she was there constantly and her mother was staying at the villa to keep an eye on things.

Slowly things dulled back down and talk returned to the wedding. He opted to zone out as he really didn't have much to say unless asked a direct question and looking at the other men's faces around the table he was amused to find them with similar expressions. He was pulled out of his sudden interest in the clouds by none other than John.

'You ever play paintball, Harry?' He asked.

'No, I've heard of it though. Why?'

'Well this afternoon some friends of mine invited me for a round. Naturally I told them I couldn't make it but if you're interested in trying it out we can take the guys and go do something besides talk about flowers and dresses. We'll do some male bonding, what do you say?'

Harry glanced at Hermione who was in an in-depth discussion about something wedding related with Ginny and her step-mother. 'I suppose I've got nothing better to do.' Harry shrugged.

'Great I'll just round up the others.' John grinned, turning to the other men in the group.

Harry felt Hermione squeeze his hand and turning to face her he saw concern cloud her eyes.

'I'd be careful, those things shoot rather fast and John's leaving out that he and his friends are nerdy enough to compete in some ridiculous paintball tournament thing.' Hermione whispered.

'I'm a seasonal aurour, love. Whatever this paintball is, I think I can handle it.' Harry grinned, pecking her lips to comfort her. 'I'll see you later.'

'Be careful anyway.' He squeezed her hand, before standing.

'I'm always careful.' Harry grinned as he followed John, who'd persuaded the others to join them.

Hermione gave a half wave as she watched them go as Ginny turned around to face her afrer her talk with Margarette.

'So we should talk about venues and menus. Anyone know a good priest to perform the service?' Ginny grinned, pulling out a pen and notebook.

'You were just waiting for them to leave weren't you?' Hermione whispered.

'Of course.' Ginny grinned. 'Now we have our fun.'

'Mmm, more wedding planning, how fun.' Hermione returned sarcastically. Ginny however didn't seem to notice as her pen flew quickly across the notepad.

* * *

**Well there you have it chapter 18 done and dusted! If you like the story pleases drop a comment if you don't well still drop a comment and tell me**** why not! :)**


	21. Chapter 20

******Heyyyy :) This chapter is not as long as the last two but hope you enjoy :)**

******Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR and publishers. *sob* Kudos to majorgtpie for the original plot bunny :) This chapter is UNBETAED! Sorry about any grammer and spelling mistakes etc. You have been warned!**

**Enjoy and please R&R :)**

* * *

"Must we really play this John? It's such a barbaric pointless game." Thomas complained.

"Come on Tom, don't be a spoil sport. Just put on the gear and pretend you're having fun. It's Harry's first time, don't ruin it." John told him.

"Now, I've promised my mates we'll get in some practice for the big tournament coming up so I'll have to play on their team but I trust you lot can hold it together. I've told you boys the rules, but they're pretty simple anyway. Good luck, have fun, oh and Harry try not to get too shot up, that'd just be too embarrassing."

"And Hermione will skin you live for messing up his pretty face." Calvin grinned, laughing along with Harry.

"Hey I'm not scared of little Hermy-Worm." John grumbled.

Harry snorted. "Hermy-Worm?"

"John's nickname for Hermione." Tom explained. "You know she hates that name. She'd kill you if she heard you saying it."

"Yeah well she's not here is she?" John said, winking at Harry.

"You barbarians have fun." William waved sarcastically, as he found a bench to read on. In Harry's mind this just cemented it. William was a Granger version of Percy Weasley.

"How did he get out of playing?" Thomas griped.

"Because he's spoil sport and can't take the heat. Now come on." John gestured them into the field to meet his team. "It'll be fun."

* * *

"Hermione, I never did get the chance to ask how you and Harry met. I mean, this all seems to have just come out of nowhere." Victoria asked. There was a general murmur of agreement throughout her aunts and a few heads popped up from down in the garden where the remaining men were playing cards.

"Oh well, it isn't much of a story really and I guess it just slipped my mind to tell you. I met him because of Lily." Glancing up she noticed the expectant looks around her; they were expecting something more.

"Oh, let me tell the story. I've heard it so many times." Ginny suddenly interrupted causing Hermione to look at her in relief.

"Erm, by all means." Hermione forced a smile, hoping that Ginny could come up with something. She knew that if Ginny started telling her family the true story all hell would break loose. Ginny surprised her however; in fact the story was so good that Hermione almost wanted to believe it was real.

"It's my fault really. Hermione was overrun with artwork to finish and couldn't leave work to pick Lily up from nursery so I offered to pick her up for a week. We were just heading home one day when Lily thought she saw what she wanted for that Christmas and sped off through the crowd. I chased after her but she had all but disappeared. I was of course going frantic and rung Hermione who turned up almost instantly, furious with me but worried for Lily.

We spilt up and hunted high and low throughout Hamley's but couldn't find her anywhere. Harry had just finished work and was shopping for a Christmas present for his godson Teddy when he saw this little blonde haired girl hiding amongst the cuddly toys crying her eyes out. He went over and calmed Lily down before asking where her parents were. When Lily told him that she had run on ahead and was now lost Harry offered to take her to the police station where they would find her parents.

Lily had just been scooped up in Harry's arms, ready to go to the station when Hermione spotted them. Harry and Hermione met where she invited Harry to have coffee with the two of them, as Lily seemed quite taken with him, and the rest, as they say, is history." Ginny smiled, spinning the tale, eyes shining at her little romance, face poised as if she believed every word.

If it wouldn't give them away Hermione was certain her jaw would have hit the floor. Of course she couldn't and had to settle for a wide smile, hoping that her relatives believed it was because of thoughts of Harry.

Everyone oohed and awwed over the story and she found herself once again showing off her ring while giving Ginny a pointed look, who seemed to be ignoring her. She finally gave in a mouthed a brief `we'll talk later' before shifting the conversation back to favourable wedding venues.

* * *

A horn sounded somewhere in the general direction of the main building, signalling the beginning of the match. Following instinct Harry slipped behind a blow up obstacle to assess the situation. Holding his gun ready, Harry made a quick careful check of everyone's positions.

Paint splattered on the obstacle just left of his shoulder. Pivoting to the left he made two shots one hitting his opponent in the chest and the other in the centre of his forehead. _`One down.'_

* * *

"The priest from my old church can probably do the service. He'll be at the party tonight, right ma mere?" Hermione suggested. Since getting back on track they'd hashed out all the food allergies in the family that would need to be avoided and decided on using the church that Hermione's parents and grandparents had both been married in as a wedding venue.

"Yes, he'll be there. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to do the service." Margarette nodded.

"Oh, I've brought along dresses for everyone to try on; I need to get sizes just right. I'll just be a moment to call the car back with the dresses." Ginny grinned, hopping up from the table.

* * *

_`I should probably treat this a little more seriously.'_ Harry decided taking a brief look off to the side and doing a mental check, noting only Daniel and Simon remained with him, while John's team still had five, having only lost one player.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he listened, opting to use some of his aurour skills rather than continue to pretend he was fresh meat who was just waiting to get picked off. Making a bold move, he ran to another obstacle and pushed it over so it was low enough to shoot over but high enough to block most incoming shots. From there he easily took out two guys with a single shot to the back each.

By then he'd been spotted and had to move quickly to avoid being taken out himself. In an attempt to help, Simon squirmed around the obstacle he was hiding behind and shot at the guy advancing on Harry. Unfortunately he left his back uncovered and was shot several times.

"Thanks for that." Harry couldn't resist calling. He highly doubted Simon could hear him through the muffling of the mask but it couldn't hurt to try to be friendly. Simon grinned holding up two thumbs before hustling out of harm's way. _`Two more to go!'_

* * *

"Mum, you're gorgeous!" Hermione exclaimed, twirling her mother around, admiring her elegant suit.

"It is very fetching isn't it dear? Ginny, I don't know where to begin. I love it." Margarette smiled.

"Oh it's not done yet. There has to be a lighter lining and some glitter added. We really must look for a nice wedding broach to put on with it." Ginny tittered.

"So Hermione have you started collecting?" Felicity asked, leaving Ginny to talk accessories with Margarette.

Hermione frowned. "Collecting?"

"You know something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue." Felicity said.

"I haven't actually, am I supposed to?" Hermione asked. As soon as she had said it she knew she had said something wrong, everyone even Ginny and Margarette looked at her in astonishment.

"Not to worry," Ginny said after a while. "It'll just be another thing added to my wedding planning list!"

Hermione couldn't help but groan. Merlin the amount of things still on that list was mind boggling. Would all this even be ready in time?

* * *

_`Where the bloody hell is he?'_ Harry crept around a circular obstacle careful to make as little noise as possible. It was just him and John now. All he had to do was find him.

_`Find him or lure him out!'_ Making a quick decision Harry strolled out in the open, looking around as if trying to find a team mate.

He heard him before he saw him. Dropping to the ground and rolling out of the way, Harry narrowly avoided getting hit but John was quick and didn't give in easy, firing rapidly with the hope of hitting him.

Gaining his feet, Harry ran for the nearest obstacle as John ran alongside the obstacle he was hiding behind, shooting quickly as possible.

_`Not the best plan but effective.'_ Harry thought, ducking behind another obstacle as he glanced at the amount of paint that decorated the trees around him.

_`Do I fake a limp?'_ Shrugging off the dumb thought, he looked for the best angle to get John from now that he knew where he was. _`Be creative.'_

* * *

Hermione had managed to escape the women for a brief bit to spend time with her father. With Lily holding her hand, the trio walked slowly around the backyard.

"Daddy, do you like Harry?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Her father pursed his lips for a moment, obviously trying to keep his answer diplomatic. "How could I know, I've only just met the boy."

"But you've formed an opinion."

"As a father it is my job to give the impression I don't like him at all so my true opinion is a complete and total secret." Dan Granger replied, sending his daughter a teasing smile.

Hermione cocked her head. "Then you do like him."

"Who says I said I like him?" He grinned back. "Of course he does just appear out of nowhere whisking my daughter off to Italy, planning a lavish wedding, and still we know so little about him."

"I like him." Lily grinned from Hermione's side.

"I bet you do poppet." He teased, picking her up and tweaking her nose.

"Daddy don't hurt you're back." Hermione admonished but her father waved off her protests.

"I'm fine dear. Fit as a fiddle in fact, fully ready to march you up that aisle. Darling, you know what this all comes down to, don't you?"

"What, what comes down to?"

"If he makes you happy love, that's all I need to know. He's fine with me if he meets that single requirement."

"He does Daddy, I really think he does."

Her father frowned but Hermione could see that he was only teasing. "Think?"

"Know. You know what I mean." Hermione grinned.

"Course I do, I just like giving you a hard time."

Hermione laughed as her father pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "I love you too, Daddy."

* * *

Running as fast as he could, Harry bent his knees and sprung into the air, landing on a blow up obstacle before he bounced into the air. He grinned at John's shocked face as he flipped himself in the air, aimed, and shot.

After landing, he turned back to see John still standing stunned, touching his face guard between the eyes and coming down with paint on his fingers.

"You shot me?" He murmured still staring at his fingers. "No, you flew through the air _and_ shot me. . . You're, you're bloody amazing. Now that, that display right there, definitely deserves a drink!" John exclaimed laughing jovially.

"Let's change it up and have a round, yeah? Not to get all lashed up or anything but definitely to celebrate. OI, YOU LOT OVER THERE! STOP GAWKING AND LET'S GO!"

Upon his return with the others Harry found the house fully decorated for the second engagement party. As promised they hadn't had much to drink but they'd definitely spent the better part of three hours hanging out at the pub and getting to know each other better. Now, back at the house he first thought was to find his two favourite girls.

Margarette informed him that Lily was taking a nap but Hermione, she added this with a sly wink, was upstairs; alone. Harry had grinned, thanking her before heading upstairs shaking his head. If he didn't know any better you'd think that Margarette wanted more grandchildren. Harry could imagine Mr. Granger's face if he thought that his second grandchild was conceived in his house, with loads of guests around and before the wedding. He snorted; it was almost worth it.

He soon found Hermione sitting on her bed in her old room. He noticed his overnight bag in the corner next to Hermione's, but wasn't surprised. Hermione had told him earlier that they would be sharing a room, despite her father's protests.

Looking around the room he figured that not much had changed since she last stayed in the room as it still looked as though it belonged to a teenage girl. The girl was definitely a bookworm but she was well liked, judging but the wall completely covered in a collage of muggle photos. The wall her bed leaned against, he figured she'd painted herself. It was the beginning of a mural that looked like it would have eventually been the entire neighbourhood had she finished it.

"Hey." He murmured, knocking lightly to announce his presence.

"Hey yourself." Hermione grinned and patted the bed next to her. "How did the game go? Did you get hurt?"

Harry sat down next to her and kissed her cheek in greeting. "Pretty good actually, would it surprise you to learn that our team beat John's?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow and chuckled. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "And I didn't get hurt; you're welcome to check for yourself though." He waggled his eyebrows teasingly and Hermione slapped his arm, fighting the small blush that crept up on her face as she realised that she wouldn't mind give his body a through run down.

"Maybe later."

Harry laughed and kissed her forehead, his arm wrapping around her shoulders. He noticed for the first time that she had a photo album in her hands. "Watcha looking at?"

"Some old pictures. Mostly my dad and me." Hermione offered, holding them up to him. She felt him lean closer and she could smell his aftershave, the smell soaking into her senses.

He looked over the photos with great interest and she knew that it was because of his lack of family growing up. She watched him trace the her eleven year old face for her first time in bright blue Beauxbatons robes but was silent, staring at his profile as a small smile graced his features.

Suddenly it was like the dam broke and even knowing she'd never hear the end of it if one of grandparents or John decided to pass by the door, Hermione couldn't resist the look he was giving her.

She stroked the edge of his jaw, bringing his gaze back to hers before kissing him, a slow sweet kiss, like a lazy Sunday morning. Another shudder coursed her spine as his hand trailed up her back, the album falling onto the floor as his kisses deepened, his strong frame leaning over her and pressing her into the mattress. She matched him kiss for kiss, her fingers tangling through his hair whilst the other was trapped by Harry's above her head.

Harry let himself get lost in her mouth, her tongue wrapping around his deliciously before hovering above her, his lips barely brushing hers.

"Hermione." He whispered his voice needy and full of lust but Hermione moaned in disappointment and arched her back.

"Harry don't stop, please just-" He quickly cut of whatever she was about to say with another deep kiss; those first three words was all he needed. He let the hand that was resting on her hip to travel upwards under the loose, summer top that she wore, groaning when his hand found bare breast.

"You don't wear a bra?" He asked, squeezing her breast, his fingers running over the hardened nipple teasingly.

"I can't, not with this top, you'll see the straps. I just use magic to support them." Hermione gasped, moaning at the combined feeling of his hand and his lips on her neck. She felt his lips travel lower, pushing the loose neck down. He'd just reached the top of her breast when-

"FOUND `EM!" John shouted down the stairs from the doorway. Jumping at the sudden noise, they both snapped up, knocking their foreheads together with a loud crack. Drawing back and clutching their foreheads, Harry know knelt at Hermione's feet, her top rumpled but covering the skin that Harry had previously uncovered as they both glared at John who smirked back. "I wouldn't be interrupting anything would I?"

"I hope you have a good reason for being here." Harry grumbled; glad that his lower body was facing away from John. He really didn't want to explain away a hard on to Hermione's cousin.

"Now remember celibacy is key, children." John joked, snickering to himself. "Just be glad it was me who found you and not Uncle Dan."

Harry laughed as Hermione caught him full in the face with a well thrown pillow. "Now that was uncalled for. Haven't you heard the phrase, don't shoot the messenger. Geez, you're guests are arriving." John grinned, strutting away from the room.

"This early?" Harry asked, still rubbing his forehead. "Damn you've got a hard head Granger."

"Well something has to keep my big old brain safe now doesn't it?" Hermione teased, kissing the tender spot and making it instantly feel better. "I should have known about the guests though. You're meeting "the neighbourhood" after all, where early is on time and on time is far too late."

Harry sighed dramatically, kissing her forehead as he stood up. Thankfully his not so little friend had disappeared. "Oh fun!" He held out his hand to help Hermione up.

"Fun fun fun. Oh did I mention Ginny invented a how we met story." Hermione said, ironing out the creases in her clothes with her hands.

"No, I better learn it before we get downstairs though."

"It's a long one; we'll just let her tell it. She does love it so."

"I'm sure." Harry smiled, his eyes soft as he wrapped his arms around her, giving her a lingering peck. "Sorry that we got interrupted."

Hermione smiled. "It's fine," kissing him once more before walking towards the door. Stopping in the doorway she turned and threw him a wink. "I'm sure we'll continue it later."


	22. Chapter 21

******Heyyyy :) Thanks for all the fab reviews and we roll on to another chapter of DoC! Don't think that there is many more after this but who knows...I hate plans, mainly cause I never seem to follow them!**

******Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR and publishers. *sob* Kudos to majorgtpie for the original plot bunny :) This chapter is UNBETAED! Sorry about any grammer and spelling mistakes etc. You have been warned!**

**Enjoy and please R&R (Even if it's bad - it helps me get better as a writer!) :)**

* * *

If you had put Harry in the same position he was in now a year ago, he would have smiled that grin that drove women crazy, thrown you that wink that made the ladies weak at the knees and said, 'The perks of being saviour of the world.' There would have been no doubt in anyone's mind what activates had just occurred. And what is the position I hear you ask? Well at this particular moment in time Harry was lay in bed, next to a beautiful woman, half naked, wide awake and could do nothing about the fact that ever since he had climbed into this bed was half already raring to go, so to speak.

The engagement party at Hermione's parents' house had been fun Harry had to admit. All the neighbours seemed nice enough and asked polite questions about Harry's work, the wedding and most importantly how he and Hermione had met. Luckily Ginny had been hovering in the background of that conversation and had soon jumped to the rescue with her 'favourite love story'. At first Harry had been sceptical about Hermione's warning that Ginny's story was a touch on the romantic side and not to mention long winded but Harry was amazed by her creativity at such short notice. Knowing Ginny as well as he did though Harry wouldn't have been surprised if she hadn't had that story cooked up months ago.

John had teased them both furiously about how he had found them upstairs but luckily whilst Hermione's father wasn't in earshot. Harry was sure that if he ever found about Harry touching his little girl, he would probably have a heart attack. Merlin knows what he would do if he found out about the dreams! After dinner Harry had noticed a pool table in the Granger's game room (John called it Uncle Dan's man cave) and had impishly challenged Hermione to a game. She didn't know it at the time but Harry was a pretty good snooker player, out of the mini tournament he had the boys he was always on top.

Hermione had looked uneasy and muttered something about not being good at the infernal game and Harry had grinned, offering to teach her some of his moves and reassuring her that the game wasn't particularly hard to get to grips with. He hadn't realised how much temptation helping Hermione learn how to play pool was. Watching her bend over as she lined up her shot, having to almost lie on top of her to correct her positioning and handling of the cue was almost torture. It especially didn't help when Hermione would sometimes shuffle her feet nervously, causing her backside to press teasingly against his crotch.

On those occasions it took all of his self-control not to simply shove her skirt up past her hips, pull down her underwear and take her...to sink into the softness between her legs, feel it surrounding him, hot and tight and slick. Instead, he had to make do with grunting under his breath and used his height difference to pulled her tighter against him, so tightly that there was no way that she didn't feel his reaction to her closeness. In all honesty if Dan Granger had walked in at that very second Harry wouldn't have taken any notice. He wanted to make her understand her effect on him.

After that torturous (but in a good way) lesson Harry had allowed her to break and then could only watch in horror as she proceeded to pot every ball in quick succession. After losing four games in a row (he had barely had a shot in all four games too!) he had watched as Hermione had simply smiled up at him impishly.

'Where did you learn to play like _that_?' Harry had asked.

'Oh that? I've played pool almost all my life Harry.' She had replied. 'Daddy used to use it as a way of teaching me geometry.'

The rest of the party was just a blur and soon Hermione was leading a still stunned Harry to her old room. They had changed quickly, Harry choosing to sleep in just his boxers whilst Hermione had her old sleep shorts and shirt, and had climbed into bed.

It was now hours later and Harry still couldn't get to sleep. He had tried almost everything but nothing seemed to be working. He was just running through potions ingredients again when a low groan reached his ears. At first he ignored it thinking it was in his imagination but then- there it was again. He glanced over at Hermione, sleeping on her back next to him, one arm thrown over her stomach, the other above her head, as she shifted in her sleep. He watched as she groaned again and Harry knew that sort of groan, it was unmistakably Hermione when she was aroused.

Suddenly he was wide awake; _every _part of him was now wide awake. He glanced over at her, his eyes lingering on her heaving chest that was only slightly covered by the sheet and smirked, knowing exactly what was bothering her. He leaned over her, placing gentle kisses on her neck in the way that he knew she loved and whispered softly.

'Hermione, Hermione are you awake?'

She groaned, shifting and unconsciously allowing Harry more access to her neck. 'Harry…' She mumbled, or at least he thought she did.

'Come on love, I know your awake.' Harry muttered, rubbing the soft skin of her stomach with his hand. He smiled against her skin as he felt her slowly approach consciousness and bit down teasingly on a particularly sensitive cord of her neck, making her gasp and snap open her eyes.

'Harry? What's the matter?' She asked, looking up at his sparkling eyes only inches away from her face. 'Did I steal all the covers or something?'

Harry grinned. 'Not quite but you were keeping me awake though.'

Hermione frowned, confused.

'It seems that someone was having a certain _dream _about me just now?' Harry chuckled as Hermione blushed furiously and avoided his eyes.

'I don't know what you mean.'

Harry smirked, returning his attention to her neck. 'Oh I think you do.' He said, alternating each word with a kiss.

'Maybe it was about another Harry.' Hermione said impishly.

Harry's eyes darkened. 'It better not be!' He squeezed her sides, causing her to wiggle and groan as she felt him tickle her.

'Ok-ok I give- I give-' Hermione gasped, feeling his hands rest at her waist, his body falling inbetween her open legs.

Harry grinned, kissing her firmly on the mouth so that she didn't feel upset. 'I should think so my little Hermy-worm.'

Hermione frowned, slapping at his bare chest. 'John told you to call me that didn't he? Merlin how I hate that nickname.'

'He might have said something yes. I think it's cute love.'

'Love, sweetheart even Mione I can stand but if you ever call me Hermy-worm again, well let's just say your little friend will feel mighty alone without his two companions down there.'

Harry winced, immediately moving his hands to protect that area from attack. 'Ouch. Alright I promise I won't call you by that name-' He saw her raise an eyebrow. '-ever.'

She smiled satisfied and gave him a quick kiss. 'Good boy.'

Harry returned the kiss wholeheartedly, feeling his heart swell at the depth on her eyes and width of her smile. 'So do you want to tell me what I was doing in this dream? Like you said I'm a good boy and good boys like to help people.'

Hermione chuckled but wrapped her arms around his neck. 'Fine it a _steamy _dream-'

'About me.'

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Yes ok I admit it, it was about you. Happy now?'

Harry smirked, feeling whatever blood that was left in his body rush south. He didn't think he had ever been this turned on before, this was Hermione, his future wife, mother to his child, the woman he loved having erotic dreams about him. He pressed himself further into her, causing Hermione to moan as she felt his hardness pressing incessantly into her thigh.

'You don't have to dream about me love, I'm right here.'

Hermione smiled softly at him, moving her head so that her lips were brushing against his teasingly. 'Well I suppose we didn't finish what we started earlier…' She let her fingers wind softly through the hair on the back of his neck, her words cut off by Harry's firm kiss.

This wasn't the soft kiss, full of love and affection that they had shared earlier; these were rough, sensual and full of lust. Tongues battled for dominance and Harry let his hands wander under her shirt, fondling her ample breast and teasing her nipples.

Hermione broke away first, gasping as her head fell back amongst the pillows. 'Merlin Harry I..'

'Does that feel good?' He whispered teasingly, sucking an earlobe into his mouth. His other hand slowly tugged and pulled at her top, lifting it inch by glorious inch.

'Oh Harry that feels sooo good,' Hermione moaned and swiped Harry's hand that was tugging at her top before almost ripping the thing off herself.

Harry couldn't help but stare at her topless form. Her breasts were just as he had imagined (and fantasised about). A perfect fit for his hands, topped with dusty pink nipples that were hard and aching for his touch.

'Merlin you're so beautiful.' Harry whispered, and before Hermione could respond, he ducked his head to capture a nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping with abandon.

Hermione moaned and threaded her fingers through his hair, holding his head against her chest as her free hand roamed his bare back, caressing the smooth skin. He mumbled compliments and words of affection but Hermione couldn't hear; her mind so addled by his ministrations that she couldn't focus on anything else.

Harry felt her long, smooth legs wrap tightly around his waist and he groaned as their heated cores meshed together tightly. Ignoring her protests he lifted his head, silencing her with a deep kiss as his hands found her hips and used his leverage to tease her, rotating his hips or thrusting against her, making sure to hit that special, sweet spot that made her pull back from his kiss and groan.

'Oh merlin…Harry…don't stop…so good..' Hermione moaned incoherently, arching her back as she raised her hips to meet his.

Harry felt a surge of pride, he was making her feel this way, making her moan and lose all coherent thought. Him and no one else. Her eyes locked with his and he felt his heart stop, his movements slowed down and his kisses became less frantic and gentler.

'Hermione,' He mumbled.

'Hmmm.'

'I-' Harry took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves. He never thought he'd ever say I love you to anyone – apart from his daughter of course. He had certainly never said it to any of his ex-girlfriends. He hadn't even had the chance to say it to Sirius before he died, but a small part of his heart said that Sirius knew. Harry never needed to say anything like that to Sirius; he just seemed to _know _what Harry was feeling.

This was it. It was now or never. He was going to open his heart to another person, bare his soul and expose his deepest, darkest fears and in the back of his mind the only thing that Harry could think was fighting Voldemort was less nerve wracking than this!

'I love you.' He said and then waited, their bodies still pressed tightly together and their faces inches apart. Seconds passed by slowly making them, to Harry anyway, feel like hours. Maybe he had come on to strong, or too quickly? Merlin had he ruined the greatest thing ever to happen to him before anything had even started-?

But then four words reached his ears and he was so shocked that he had to ask her to repeat them.

'I love you too.' Hermione smiled, clearly amused by his shocked face which quickly spread into a wide grin when his words sunk in.

'Really?' Harry asked, his breath catching at her smile and the emotion of her eyes.

'Really.' Hermione smiled. 'Despite your annoying over protectiveness and arrogant asshole moments you somehow managed to get me to fall in love with you.'

Harry squeezed her sides causing her to laugh and move to escape but he held firm. 'You mean you didn't like my manly ways and devilish charms?'

'Pfft if that's what you call it then no. I fell in love with plain old Harry not Harry Potter, the boy who loved, the man who won or whatever other stupid title the press have given you.'

Harry kissed her deeply, pouring all the love he felt for her into it, his heart bursting with joy and affection for the woman beneath him. His mouth travelled downwards, lingering on her breasts as his day old stubble tickled the sensitive skin, before raising his eyes to hers, his fingers lingering on the waistband of the sleep shorts she was wearing.

Hermione groaned and shifted her hips against hips impatiently. 'What are you stopping for?' She whined and with any other woman Harry wouldn't have dreamed of stopping but this was Hermione and something she had mentioned earlier lingered in his mind.

'I thought you said you wanted to wait until after the wedding before we you know,' He finished awkwardly, reminding himself of being back at Hogwarts and not knowing how to speak to a girl he fancied. He cursed himself inwardly; Hermione must think that he's the biggest idiot alive.

Surprisingly though she smiled, her hand reaching up to stroke his cheek gently. 'You mean before we have sex?' She teased and seeing him nod she smiled, silently pleased that he would remember at a time like this. 'Yes I did and I do want to wait, but that doesn't mean that we can't have a little fun beforehand does it?'

She laughed as Harry smiled widely, his head nodding up and down so fast that he looked like a perfect imitation of a nodding dog. Hermione tried to put on a stern façade but failed, as a smile tugged at her lips. 'No get back to work Mr. Potter.'

Harry grinned devilishly and saluted her. 'Right away Mrs. Potter.' His hands gently tugged the shorts down her legs, before throwing them somewhere into the darkness. He looked down at her and his mouth watered, she was so beautiful, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and she was his…

He bent his head, alternating his kisses from one thigh to the other, and his breath hot and so close to where she wanted; no _needed_ him to be, it was almost too much.

'Harry I-' She began, her breath hitching as she felt his hands gently spread her legs further apart, throwing her a teasing wink before his lips wrapped around her clit and sucked hard.

Hermione gasped and threw her head back, he was good at teasing. One hand clenched the sheet tightly while the other clutched at his hair and keeping him in place, his own hands either massaged her inner thighs or slipped upwards to squeeze her breasts.

He was overwhelming with his touch but she groaned his name loudly the moment she felt his lips leave her core to recapture her breast. Harry almost smiled, part of him still couldn't believe he was doing this with Hermione whilst the other half, his better half, told him to shut up and enjoy it.

He slipped his fingers inside her, feeling her inner walls clenching his fingers tightly in wet warmth as they hit all the right spots. The combined feeling of his fingers and mouth on her breast was bringing Hermione to the edge much faster than she would have wanted to. She wasn't sure if she had felt the end approaching this fast before. She panted harshly, tugging at Harry's head to bring his face up to hers but he avoided her kisses, turning his head to whisper in her ear.

'Oh no, you won't come just yet, I haven't finished with you and you will only come when I decide for you to come.' His voice sent chills down her spine and she groaned in pleasure, feeling herself fast approaching the brink yet somehow holding back and following his order. In her hazed, pleasure filled mind she had to admit that Harry was the master at this; these commands, his hands, his voice, his technique could drive a woman crazy. A fact he was proving to her right this second.

He smiled inwardly at her silent acceptance of his order and returned his kisses to her body, moving downwards slowly and leaving a trail of fire in their wake. He reached her core and this time plunged his tongue in and hearing Hermione cry out, and tug his hair more forcefully.

'Oh God, Harry! Please…I…' she begged, muttering almost incoherently as her back arched, her fingers scratching his scalp sensuously.

Harry almost groaned at the look on her face but managed to stay in control. 'Please what, Hermione?' Harry asked, his jaw rubbing against her sensitive skin, as he inserted two fingers inside her, massaging her upper walls with skill.

'Just please…I….oh Harry!' She gasped, she could barely get the words out she was so lost for breath; it didn't help that Harry's eyes were piercing her own from between her legs. That combined with his touch, his words and his mouth had driven her to such levels of ecstasy she could barely think straight.

'Please…I…need..' She took one long shuddering breath. 'Please make me come.' She moaned, and all at once Harry removed his head from between her legs, fusing his lips to hers in a steamy kiss as his fingers kept working their magic inside her. She moaned into his mouth and arched into him, clutching at his body as he felt the first tremors of her orgasm. He went to remove his fingers but Hermione moaned loudly, wrapping her legs around his waist so that he wouldn't escape.

'No…' she gasped and Harry knew she was ready, he felt her walls clench and unclench rapidly and lent in closer.

'Come for me.' He whispered and Hermione gasped, shuddering as she did as he asked, clutching his body close as she screamed out and came.

After her amazing orgasm she felt his lips meet hers, gentler than their earlier passionate kisses but as he went to remove his fingers she squeezed her legs tighter, breaking their kiss to pant and spasm from the aftershocks that coursed through her body. She didn't want to let go of him just yet.

'No…don't…not yet…' She panted and Harry smirked, returning his attention to her neck.

'I'm going to need those fingers sooner or later you know.'

Hermione groaned but let go of his waist, her legs falling back to the mattress to cradle his hips. 'That was…I mean…merlin…'

'I know.' Harry's smirk grew and slowly he removed his fingers and bringing them to his mouth, he sucked them clean, causing Hermione to moan. 'Did I tell mention that you taste absolutely delicious?'

Hermione felt her breathing slowly return to normal, her mind coming out of her Harry induced orgasm haze at the feel of something pressing incessantly on her thigh, something that definitely wasn't his fingers. She smirked inwardly as a plan began to form in her mind.

'No but you're welcome to do _that_ anytime you want to.' She drew him back for a kiss, deep and searching and Hermione could taste the lingering evidence of her arousal on his tongue, making her bolder and surer of her plan.

Harry melted into the kiss, his hands travelling the extensive amount of skin on show as his tongue battled for dominance with hers. In fact his attention was so caught up in her ministrations that he didn't notice Hermione move her body into the perfect position to…

'Hey, what the..?' Harry began startled as he was suddenly flipped onto his back, Hermione smiling as she straddled his hips. His eyes raked her form slowly and grinned. He definitely wasn't complaining about the view. 'If you wanted to be on top you only had to ask.' He teased, running his hands along her thighs.

Hermione shrugged but kissed him quickly and grabbed his hands. 'More fun this way,' she moved his hands to behind his head, 'No touching and these stay up here.' She smirked at his shocked face and released his hands cautiously, watching to see if he would obey. To her surprise he linked his fingers behind his head and stared up at her, almost daring her to make the next move.

'Yes ma'am.' Harry smirked, matching her gaze and her silent battle of wills. Hermione broke first, her lips twitching and she almost gave into a smile, quickly covering by kissing him firmly on the mouth.

She moved her lips to his neck, nipping at a particular sensitive part as her nimble fingers stroked his chest, flicking at his nipples before resting on the waistband of his boxers. For Harry it was proving incredibly hard to keep his hands where they were, he was sure he would rip a hole through the sheet when she tugged his boxers down his legs and looked at him appraisingly.

'Well I am impressed Mr. Potter.'

Harry smirked. 'Thank you, Harry Jr.'s very pleased to meet you.'

'I can tell.' Hermione said, wrapping her hand around his shaft and Harry moaned at the delicious rhythm she set. 'He gives a nice firm handshake.' She laughed as he winked at her, his face twisting in pleasure as she twisted her wrist expertly.

A thought popped into her mind, one so devious that she was almost surprised that she had even thought of it. She leant closer to Harry's ear, keeping a steady rhythm with her hand as she felt the tips of her breasts brush against his chest seductively.

'But you know Harry I grew up in France and the French have a different way of greeting.' She pulled back and without giving him chance to fully process her words she took in her mouth with deep strokes, her tongue moving over his sensitive flesh teasingly.

Harry groaned, her tongue was doing maddening things to his system as she worked in a rhythm that was quickly becoming his favourite. He had had his fair share of blow jobs but this was just…quite literally mind-blowing. Fleur had always gave one begrudgingly and she flat out refused to swallow his come, refusing to even have the tiniest drop in her mouth saying that it was disgusting and unnatural.

He moaned as Hermione gave him a particularly firm suck, her throat vibrating as she began to hum and Harry cursed himself for thinking of Fleur at a time like this. So far he had been managed to keep his hands where they were but when he glanced downwards at the unbelievably erotic sight of Hermione in between his legs his will was severely tested.

'Hermione I'm gonna..' He groaned as she removed her mouth and gave him a sly smile.

'That's kind of the idea.' She said simply and with returned to her ministrations, feeling him let go only moments later and filling her mouth. She swallowed all he had to give and cleaned him up, tugging his boxers back up as he lay panting, his hands running through his hair.

She smiled at the glazed look in his eyes but moved closer, snuggling into his side, his arm automatically wrapping around her. 'Are you still alive?' She teased.

Harry barked out a laugh, 'Barely. That was…' She cut him off with a quick kiss as she reached to tug on the nearest piece of clothing, one of Harry's old quidditch jerseys.

'I know.' She snuggled into his side, feeling her eyes droop and let of a loud yawn.

'Sorry do I bore you?' Harry teased, smiling as she instinctively curled her body around his.

Without opening her eyes Hermione said, 'You wore me out that's all.'

Ignoring the burst of male pride that swept through him, he let his own eyes droop. 'Get some sleep love.'

'That's what I'm trying to do but you keep distracting me.' Hermione grunted. 'Haven't you heard of post-coital bliss? You men are meant to fall straight asleep.'

'Yes but I'm not most men.' Harry quipped, kissing her gently on the forehead. 'Love you.'

There was a moments pause and Harry thought that Hermione had fallen asleep but then.. 'Love you too.' She mumbled sleepily and Harry smiled in the darkness, drifting off for the best night's sleep he had had in a long while.


End file.
